Q&A
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is my new Q&A fanfic. Send in your questions via review or PM. Just don'e make them very long. The rating will chang depending on the Questions and answers. I will also do small fanfics explaining the characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Q&A fanfic. I'm basically restarting so there will be more mini stories and redevelope the characters.

You can ask these characters stuff:

Sonic

Shadow

Silver

Applejack

Fluttershy

Pinkie pie

Rarity

Rainbow dash

Twilight Sparkle

Julian Kintobor

Metal Sonic

Discord

King Sombra

Applebloom

Sweetiebelle

Scootaloo

Sound

Sunbeam

Speedy spark

Cyan spectra

Blue rainbow

Darkshy

Darkpie

Psychic apple

Present Rarae mind

Future Rare mind

Mind apple


	2. Chapter 2

Q: Werewolf lover99: Mind apple, what are you?

A: Mind apple: I am Silver and Applejacks son.


	3. Chapter 3

Q: Cloud Strife: Sonic, why do you call yourself darkspine?

A: Sonic: You know, I don't really know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Q: Cloud Strife: Future Rare mind, do you have a girlfriend?

A: Future Rare mind: No.


	5. Chapter 5

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, do you want to come with me and Speedy to the park?

A: Speedy spark: Sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Speedy spark: So, Stargaer, do you like my cutie mark?

Speedy spark pionts to a mark on his chest of a purple star with wings coming out of the side and a blu zig zag coming out of the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

Q: Stargazer: It's so cool. Man you ponies are lucky. We angels are born with our cutie marks.

Q: Really? cool. Anyway, you know, it means I'm talented at magic, flying, and I'm increadibly fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Q: Stargazer: Tat's pretty neat. Like all angel cutie marks mean the-

Star's brother: STAR LOOK OUT!

A monster came out of a portal, bit Star's leg, and pulled her in.

A: Speedy spark: Oh no you don't!

Speedy spark jumped into the portal.

Speedy spark: Hello monster, I'd like you to meet my fist.

Speedy spark impales the monster with a punch, and saves Stargazer. Speedy spark noticed that Stargazer's leg was torn apart. Speedy spark touched his horn to her leg, his horn glowed, and Stargazer's leg healed. He patted galaxy's head and kissed Stargazer.

Speedy spark: You okay?


	9. Chapter 9

Q: Stargazer: I'm okay Speedy.

Stargazer deeply kisses Speedy spark.

Star's brother: How can they be back?

A: Speedy spark breaks the kiss and re opens the portal. He sticks his hand in and shoots a giant blast of energy. He closes the portal and falls to the ground.

Speedy spark: Ouch.

Speedy spark gets back up.


	10. Chapter 10

Q: Cloud Strife: Silver, look out! Knife!

A: Silver uses his psychocinisis to destroy the knife.


	11. Chapter 11

Q: Werewolf lover 99: Spike, would you ever like to meet Noah Raymond Thompson, a male panda bear, and his half brother Spencer Daniel Ricardio, a male gorrila?

A: Spike: Yeah, I would.

PS. If you ask questions as your OC they might appear in a few mini stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Q: Zero the hedgehog: Het Shadow, would you like a punch in the face?

A: Shadow: ... Go f**+ yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

Q: Troll Brolly: Hey Speedy.

He makes a troll face.

Troll Brolly: Miss me?

A: Speedy spark could feel seathing rage building up inside of him.

Speedy spark: BROOOOOOOOOLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	14. Chapter 14

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, calm down. It's just troll Broly

A: Speedy spark calms down.

Speedy spark: Sorry, I watched Broly's second coming not too long ago, and now I really hate Broly. But if you want me to calm down, than okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Q: Troll Broly: First, was I really that evil in my second coming? I'm pretty sure I was just insane from the power boost and revenge lust. Second, I learned some things from this kid named Naruto. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

500 more Broly's appear. Then they all do troll faces and laugh like the annoying orange.

Troll Broly: Also, check out Kmimaru's demise theme. It even brought tears to the legendary super saiyan's eyes. NOT EVEN SHADOW AND VEGETA COULD GO THROUGH IT WITHOUT CRYING!

Troll Broly points to Shadow and Vegeta who are crying because of the sadness in the song.

A: Speedy spark: Well... I do like a good cry. I'll check it out.


	16. Chapter 16

Q: Star's brother: We need to go to daten city, now!

Stagazer: Why, is something wrong?

Star's: Brother: Corset is back.

Stargazer: What did he try to do this time?

Star's brother: He's trying to lead hell into heaven!

Stargazer: WHAT: We need to stop him!

Star's brother: Okay, but we need help, that's probably why he sent that monster after us.

Starazer: Speedy, will you help us?

A: Speedy spark: Sure, I love a good adventure!


	17. Chapter 17

Q: Broly: I don't know who this Corsret is, but with my help he'll be gone in seconds. What do you say Stargazer?

A: Speedy spark: Stargazer, we need all of the help we can get.


	18. Chapter 18

Q: Spongebob: I'll have you know, that I listened to Kimimorow's demis, and I only cried for twenty minutes.

A: Speedy spark: Well that just happened. Anyway, you on bored Spongebob?


	19. Chapter 19

Q: Son Goten kid: My daddy died yesterday, and I got trapped in my kid form when we were fighting Buu.

A: Speedy spark: You poor thing. Hey, how about you join us?


	20. Chapter 20

Q: Stargazer: Sur, Broly can help us.

A: Speedy spark: Cool!


	21. Chapter 21

Q: Aura: Looks like you guys could use the power of Aura. I don't know what's going on, but I'll be glad to help.

A: Speedy spark: I think were goung ti fight a hell spawn.


	22. Chapter 22

Q: Aura: Bring it. I'm five times stronger in this form.

A: Speedy spark: Wow! But how about this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Speedy spark changes into his ultra alicorn form.


	23. Chapter 23

Q: Aura: I'll challenge you when this is done.

A: Speedy spark: As long as it isn't a death battle. Because I don't want to kill you, and if you win Stargazer will be so sad.


	24. Chapter 24

Q: Aura: Who says anything about a death battle? That will only happen if Dark guardian takes over and feeds off my anger.

A: Speedy spark: Good.


	25. Chapter 25

Q: Aura: So where's the hell spawn?

A: Speedy spark: I think it's in hell. Let's go!


	26. Chapter 26

Q: Broly: HOW ABOUT THIS?! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

500 Broly's appear and become lssjgod form.

Broly: I'M THE BEST, AROUND, NORHINS GONNA EVER KEEP ME DOWN!

A: Speedy spark: ...


	27. Chapter 27

Q: Son Goten kid: R.I.P. Son Goku. 1862-2013, a loving father, the strongest worrior in the univers, proctor of the universe, a man who never lost a hot dog eating contest, let's give him a funeral after the hell spawn is defeated.

A: Speedy spark: Sure, your father souds like a good man.


	28. Chapter 28

Q: Aura: I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Aura laughs.

A: Speedy spark: Whatever.


	29. Chapter 29

Q: Star's brother: Okay, I think we're ready, so Stargazer will explain the rest.

Stargazer: Okay, when we open the portal to hell, we'll need to get to the castle, but the portal will take us as far away from the castle as it can, so it will take us at least 5 days to get there, that should give us time to train for the battle. My brother brought suplize for camp, and the big thing is we stay together. Any question?

A: Speedy spark: No questions.


	30. Chapter 30

Q: Unknown: I guess it's a bit late for me to join, eh?

A: Speedy spark: No, welcome aboard.


	31. Chapter 31

Q: Star's brother opens the portal

Star's brother: Okay jump on in.

Stargazer pushed In Speedy first then she jumped in then aura then broly then last star's brother and then then the portal closed, Speedy landed and Stargazer landed on top of him aura landed next to him star's brother landed on his feet and so did broly

A: Speedy spark: Please get off of me, you're crushing my spine.

Speedy spark then sees unknown teleport in.

Speedy spark: Unknown, a little help please.


	32. Chapter 32

Q: Aura: I'll train with Speedy

A: Speedy spark: Sure.


	33. Chapter 33

Q: Unknown: Ok sure.

Unknown picks them up and sets them on their feet.

Unknown: Does that help?

A: Speedy spark: Yes, thank you very much. I thought you were going to leave me under them because of, you know me and Stargazer.


	34. Chapter 34

Q: Unknown: I'm not one to dwell on the past for too long. But there's still one thing that confuses me. Stargazer can't Time-travel, and neither can you. So how is she younger than you if she was older at one point?

A: Speedy spark: F*** F*** F*** F*** F***, DON'T YOU LISTEN?! SHE'S NOT YOUNGER THAN ME! I'M 18 AND SHE"S LIKE 30! Oh and Broly, I listened to Kimimarow's demise theme.

Speedy spark starts to tear up.

Speedy spark: It was so sad. But not as sad as MLP googd bye my friend, or appleblooms last song.

Note to the reader: This takes place in the future.


	35. Chapter 35

Q: Unknown: Heh, talk about being the younger guy. Still, am I the only one who finds this wierd? Oh well if yes.

Captainawesome99: I just thought it was a bit wierd when you messed up a stary babysitter. You messed up starry.

Unknown: Still, I like how Star comes up with a quest, and some of us are participating in it. Oh well.

A: Speedyspark: Well, I'm glad I'm with Stargazer. Plus this quest will kick a**


	36. Chapter 36

Q: Unknown: Well said.

A: Speedyspark: Thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

Q: Zero the hedgehog: Silver, would you risk your life to save your family? Will you risk your life to save your family?

A: Silver: Yes, and yes.


	38. Chapter 38

Speedy spark: So, Stargazer, does magic work in hell?


	39. Chapter 39

Q: Stargazer: Only dark magic.

A: Speedy spark: Okay then, heres a little trick my mom taught me.

Speedy spark's horn starts to eminate an ominous glow, then camp gets set up.

Speedy spark: Pretty cool huh?


	40. Chapter 40

Speedy spatk: Wait, Stargazer, please say you don't hate me for using dark magic.


	41. Chapter 41

Q: Unknown: Only some of my magic works down here. But if we're lucky, mabye Dante's down here.

Speedy spark: Who's that?


	42. Chapter 42

Q: Stargazer: That' cool!

A: Speedy spark: Huh?


	43. Chapter 43

Q: Aura: If darkness works here then I could put Dark Guardian to good use.

Dark Guardian: I'm not gonna help you for nothing.

Aura: I wasn't asking. You're going to help us whether youlike it or not.

A: Speedy spark: And if you try to kill us, I'll incinerate you, seding you back into Aura.


	44. Chapter 44

Q: Stargazer: I didn't know you could use dark magic, I only know a bit.

A: Speedy spark kisses he deepley, he then slipped his thoung into her mouth. Speedy spark then broke the kiss.

Speedy spark: Thank you for not hating me.


	45. Chapter 45

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, why do you think I would hate you?

Stargazer wraps her fore hooves around Speedy spark's neck.

A: Speedy spark:Because, you seem like the type of girl who would absolutly hate dark magic.


	46. Chapter 46

Q: Stargazer: What if I tell you somthing? But you hafe to promise not to tell anyone.

A: Speedy spark: I pinkie promise.

Speedy spark makes and x with his hands accross his chest, flaps his wings, and touches his eyelid with his hand twice.


	47. Chapter 47

Q: Aura: Besides, all I'm going to do is sync you together with the super energy of my guardian form.

Dark guardian : Fine, let's get this over with.

Aura: Super-Dark energy fusion!

Aura's super energy fuses with dark guardian's enegy.

Aura: That should do it.


	48. Chapter 48

Q: Stargazer: I'm part demon, because my dad was a demon and my mom was an angel.

A: Speedy spark: That is so f***ing hot.


	49. Chapter 49

Q: Aura: Speedy, can you calm yourself down? First we take care of hell, then you can spend some time with Stargazer... alone.

Dark guardian: Yeah! I can't take being next to this guy's positive energy!

A: Speedy spark blushes

Speedy spark: Stargazer and I aren't like that yet.

Speedy spark looks at Stargazer, and his wings spread.

Speedy spark: Oh, sorry.


	50. Chapter 50

Q: Stargazer: Really?

Stargazer blushes.

Stargazer: You think I'm hot?

Speedy spark: Well, yeah. In fact, you're sexy.


	51. Chapter 51

Q: Broly becomes serious.

Broly: Now is not the time to try and get laid. Me and Goten will go to the north to find this hellspawn things, You guys can pick the other teams. Come on Goten.

Goten: Right, let's go Broly

They fly off.

A: Speedy spark creates chains maid of dark magic and pulls Broly and Goten toward him.

Speedy spark: There are so many things wrong with what you said, first off, I'm not trying to get laid, second, Stargazer said we need to stay together, and final thing, night has fallen and we must rest.


	52. Chapter 52

Q: Fake Goku: Goten, why don't you come over here and come home with me?

A: Speedy spark: DONT'T DO IT GOTEN!


	53. Chapter 53

Q: Aura: Get away from Goten!

Aura forms a light orb of pure aura.

AURA CANON BLAST!

A: Speedy spark: DARK MAGI FLASH!

They both shoot energy beams at fake Goku, and he gets incinerated.

Speedy spark: Now we rest.

Everybody goes to their tents. Except for Speedy spark, who goes to Stargazer's tent.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, do you mind if I sleep with you?


	54. Chapter 54

Q: Stargazer: I don't mind at all Speedy, go ahead.

A: Speedy spark lays down on the with Stargazer and snuggles right up to her.

Speedy spark: Good night Stargazer.


	55. Chapter 55

Q: Stargazer:good night speedy

Stargazer kisses Speedy spark

Stargaze: love you

A: Speedy spark: I love you too.


	56. Chapter 56

Q: Unknown: I come back, and this is what i find.

Unknown nods his head disapprovingly.

Captainawesome99: Oh well, man. You had you're chance, and I blew it :/

Unknown: Still, if only this didn't happen. The way my story planned out was GENIUS! Then this happened...

Captainawesome99: Oh well, what's next?

Unknown: WHERE'S DANTE!?

A: Speedy spark wakes up and gets out of the tent.

Speedy spark: I heard everything. I'm sorry for this pain I've caused you.


	57. Chapter 57

Q: WHERE ARE THE TWO WHO KILLED MY SON!?

A: Speedy spark: Do y-you mean Goku?


	58. Chapter 58

Q: Bardoc: HIS NAME IS KAKOROT

A: Speedy spark: He was fake, he was't the real thing! He was trying to kill your grandson!


	59. Chapter 59

Q: Bardoc: SHUT UP!

Bardoc blasted Speedy spark though his chest.

A: Speedy spark fell to the ground with a lrge hole in his chest, he was dying fast.

Speedy spark: C-come on.


	60. Chapter 60

Q: Bardoc: Let that be a warning.

A: Speedy spark: This... is... not... good...


	61. Chapter 61

Q: Captainawesome99: Sorry.

Unknown: Wellnow, let's fix that.

Unknown reverses time.

Captainawesome99: Bardoc, if your son is dead you're bound to find him in heaven. Go get the dragon balls and revive him.

Unknown: Or better yet, I'll go get him.

Captainawesome99: Wait... He's not the real one. The real one is dead, plus your name isn't even spelled right

A: Speedy spark: Did I get blasted trough the chest?


	62. Chapter 62

Q: Bardock: Not today.

Bardock kicks the head off of the fake one.

A: Speedy spark: Are you the real Bardock?


	63. Chapter 63

Q: Bardock: Yes, and I would like to join you.

A: Speedy spark: Welcome aboard.


	64. Chapter 64

Q: Unknown: It's a good thing I checked, I hope.

Captianawesome99: Nice entrance Bardock.

Unknown: Anyone else hungry?

A: Speedy spark: I could go for some food.


	65. Chapter 65

Q: Bardock: I can ussure you that I'm the real Bardock. And I'm hungry too.

A: Speedy spark uses dark magic to create some food.

Speedy spark: Dig in!


	66. Chapter 66

Q: Unknown: Great! How about diminos.

Captainaesome99: What do you want then?

A: Speedy spark: I'm good.

Speedy spark continues to eat.


	67. Chapter 67

Q: Bardock looks at the spread of food in front of him, and his mouth waters.

A: Speedy spark: Go ahead, dig in.


	68. Chapter 68

Q: Bardock starts to eat.

A: Speedy spark: Pretty good huh?


	69. Chapter 69

Q: Bardock: Yeah.

A: Speedy spark: Awesome.


	70. Chapter 70

Q: Unknown sneaks some food away while eating.

A: Speedy spark: Unknown, you're welcome to dig in.


	71. Chapter 71

Q: Unknown: This is some of the best food I've ever eaten. It reminds me of what my parents and there friends used to make.

A: Speedy spark: Really?


	72. Chapter 72

Q: Unknown: No, I was sneaking away extra.

A: Speedy spark: No such thing as extra. Because I can just create more.


	73. Chapter 73

Q: Unknown: You've seen one piece, I hope. The main character can eat 5 days worth of food in half a second.

A: Speedy spark: I've never seen one piece. Have you seen death note?


	74. Chapter 74

Q: Unknown: No, I have not. Have you seen code: Geass?

A: Speedy spark: I've never seen that.


	75. Chapter 75

Speedy spark sees the sun rise.

Speedy spark: I better go wake up Stargazer.

Speedy spark goes into Stargazer's tent. He then gently shakes Stargazer.

Speedy spark: Psst, Stargazer, we need to get going.


	76. Chapter 76

Bardock: So, Unknown, what's up?


	77. Chapter 77

Unknown: I just wathed nugget in a bicuit. OH MY GOSH! IT WAS HILARIOUS! Tobuscos made up the song. O-okay, sure.


	78. Chapter 78

Q: Stargazer: But mom, I don't want to go to school.

A: Speedy spark kisses Stargazer.

Speedy spark: If you don't get up, Unknow and Barock will eat all of the food.


	79. Chapter 79

Q: Stargazer: But mom, I don't want to go to school.

A: Speedy spark kisses Stargazer.

Speedy spark: If you don't get up, Unknow and Barock will eat all of the food.


	80. Chapter 80

Q: Aura comes out of his tent.

Aura: Bardock? I thought I senced a good aura.

Aura sees the food.

Aura: What's with the food? Wait, why am I asking that? Just pass me one slice of pizza. I'm not really hungry.

A: Bardock: Are you sure? Speedy spark said we could just dig in.


	81. Chapter 81

Q: Unknown: NUGGET IN A BISCUET! Sorry. I just had to say it.

A: Bardock: SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I' YOU TO PIECES!

Bardock goes super saiyan.

Bardock: Pretty cool huh? I became this form when I fought lord chilled.


	82. Chapter 82

Q: Aura: I've always wanted to spar with the first ever super saiyan.

Aura canges into his guardian form.

Aura: But sadly I have to wait unil this mission is done.

A: Bardock: Pitty.


	83. Chapter 83

Q: Aura: But I guess we could shave off five minutes with one battle.

A: Bardock gets into a battle stance.


	84. Chapter 84

Q: Aura's hand flares.

Aura: Aura force!

The attack flies toward Bardock.

A: Bardock: Hell's lazer! A red lazer beam breaks Aura's attack, hits Aura, and nearly kills him.


	85. Chapter 85

Q: Aura spits out blood.

Aura: What? You think that's going to stop me? Hmm!

The aura surrounds him and heals his wounds.

Aura: Now that's better, I'm able to see how you defeated lord Chilled, I always challenge insanly strong fighters knowing that I'm going to be defeated.

A: (Music, carrmelledansen chorus)

Random guy: DANCE ON MY BALLS, CAT F***ING A HAND BAG, YOURS ONLY YOURS, OH LOOK A SEAGULL DANCE BAND, IT'S NO LIE, LISA AND THE CLOWN SAID LOOK HENRY HAD VAGINA MALFUCNTION!


	86. Chapter 86

Q: Aura: I will gladly let you take over ang kill that guy!

Dark guardian: Yes! Step aside.

Dark guardian takes over and smiles evily.

Dark guardian: Dark aura storm!

A: The random guy dies.


	87. Chapter 87

Q: son Goku: Wussup guys? I heard from the surpreame kai that another guy is trying to release hell again, so I decided to help.

Son Goten's eyes water.

Son Goten: D-D-D-DADDY?! DADDY, HEY!

Son Goku: Hey what's up? Where's Broly? And what's with the clone with the scar?

A: Bardock: Bardock's eyes water. He then hugs Goku.

Bardock: Hi Goku, I'm your father.

Raditz: Hey, you forgot me!

Bardock: How could I forget my first born? Bring it in.

Raditz joins in the hug.


	88. Chapter 88

Speedy spark: Stargazer, wake up, there's a really touching moment going on outside.


	89. Chapter 89

Q: Dark guardian: Mind if I give her a small shock wave of Aura, just a little one?

A: Speedy spark: Stay the f*** away from her. she needs to be woken genly.


	90. Chapter 90

Q: Dark guardian: Well if she doesn'r freaking wake up.

Aura mutters to himself.

Aura: Well just keep trying. I can't belive she is this much of a heavy sleeper.

A: Speedy spark: Please wake up Stargazer.


	91. Chapter 91

Q: Vegeta: I have a way to wake her, it start's with an f, and ends with a flash.

A: Speedy spark: If you try it so help me I will destroy you!


	92. Chapter 92

Q:Stargazer: Okay okay I'm up.

Stargazer gets up.

A: Speedy spark: Okay good, I'll make more breakfast.

Speedy spark uses dark magic to make a spred of food appear.

Speedy spark: Eat up.

Speedy spark kisses Stargazer.


	93. Chapter 93

Q: Lord Frieza: Ah...I think i see pathetic monkeys in my home. I would say this is touching...but it isn't. Oh? Whats this? I recognize you three. You with the long hair is the only guy weaker than Yamucha. You with the scar was the first to die by my Supernova attack. AND YOU!

Frieza points to Goku.

Lord Frieza: YOU were the one who humiliated me on Namek! Oh well, I was never good at holding grudges. So can I join you guys?

A: Bardock: Rrrgh... fine...

Bardock allows Frieza to join in the hug.


	94. Chapter 94

Bardock: Hey, hey Frieza, check this out. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Bardock goes super saiyan.


	95. Chapter 95

Sunbeam appears.

Sunbeam: Hey, Unknown! I'm Sunbeam the hedghog, and I'm the ultimater life form.


	96. Chapter 96

Q: Sonic: Oopa gngam style!

A: Snbeam: EEEEEEEEH SEXY LADY, OOP OOP OOP OOP OOPA GANGAM STYLE!


	97. Chapter 97

Q: Sonic: Someone else used the knife warning!

A: Sunbeam: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	98. Chapter 98

Sunbeam: I want to fight you Aura!


	99. Chapter 99

Q: Unknown: Hi Sunbeam.

Captainawesome99: X and Y look so good, I'm so glad I preordered X.

A: Sunbeam: I challenge you to a fight!

Sunbeam pulls out his big a** sword made out of pure black diamond.


	100. Chapter 100

Q: Aura: Oh, so you want to fight meafter you just did what I find the most annoying dance song ever?

Aura uses Super-Dark guardian fusion.

You have no idea how much that song pisses me off!

Aura forms a giantball of aura.

Aura: AURA STORM MAX POWER!

A: Sunbeam absords the giant aura ball.

Sunbeam: That was not me who sang that!

Sunbeam cuts Aura's fingers off with his big a*** sword made out of pure black diamond.

Sunbeam: Let that be a lesson.


	101. Chapter 101

Bardock: What did you do that for?!

Sunbeam: This.

Sunbeam raises his sword and lightning strikes it.


	102. Chapter 102

Aura sees blood

Aura: I'm b-bleeding.

Aura laughs laughs.

Aura: Look at that! I'm bleeding!

Dark Guardian: Oh God!

Dark Guardian face palms.

Dark Guardian: You see what you did? Now he's gonna be fixed on his own blood!

Aura: This happened cause you introduced me my favorite anime: Soul Eater.

A: Sunbeam eats Aura's fingers, puts his hand on Aura's head, and Aura's fingers gow back.

Sunbeam: Better?


	103. Chapter 103

Q: Aura snaps back to reality.

Aura: What the hell happened?

A: Sunbeam: I cut off your fingers, ate them, and grew them back.


	104. Chapter 104

Q: Aura sighs.

Aura: Speedy, can't we fininish the mission already?

A: Sunbeam: I'll do it!

Sunbeam teleports away and returns with the hell spawns head. Then everybody goes to the surface world again.


	105. Chapter 105

Q: Stargazer: Well Coset, I finally get to see you again.

Corset showed up

Corset: You think this is over? Well you're wrong!

Sn eight headed spirit rized from the ground, it's eyes as red as blood.

Stargazer: What the f***?!

A: Sunbeam: SELF DESTRUCK!

Sunbeam destroys the spirit, himself and Corset.


	106. Chapter 106

Q: Aura: Okay Goten, round up the dragon balls.

A: Sunbeam redenerates.

Sunbeam: I'M BACK B****ES!


	107. Chapter 107

Q: Stargazer: Well I guess I'll go check on galaxy.

Stargazer goes home.

A: Once they get back, Speedy spark stops Stargazer at the door.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, I've had a lot of fun, and I really love you, so...

Speedy spark gets on one knee, and pulls out a hoof ring.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, will you merry me?


	108. Chapter 108

Q: Aura: Silver, do you remember any of the conversations we had?

A: Silver: HOLY S***! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!


	109. Chapter 109

Q: Aura: Oh yeah? Prove it. What did I do for Speedy?

A: Silver: You gave up your Aura so he could live!


	110. Chapter 110

Q: Aura: Okay: So you do remember, but what about the others?

A: Silver snaps his fingers, he's then tacled by Applejack.

Applejack: Ah remember evrythin Silver, so how bout we have that other kid?

Silver got a nose bleed and a wing boner, which was a go fpr Applejack.


	111. Chapter 111

Q: Aura laughs.

Aura: Okay Applejack, I'm going to take care of your shifts. What were you doing?

A: Applejack: there's notin schedualed for today.


	112. Chapter 112

Q: Aura: Well I guess I could go hang out with little Rare m-

Aura sweats.

Aura: Wait, if you remember everything, then present Rare mind probably still wants to know where babies come from.

A: Present Rare mind: I decided I'm going to wait until I'm older.


	113. Chapter 113

Q: Aura: What do you want to do Rare mind? Your parents will be busy, so I got nothing to do. So do you want to play, pull a prank on somebody, or something?

A: Present Rare mind: This.

Rare mind plays the song Shawty's over 9000 and tharts to dance to it.


	114. Chapter 114

Q: Stargazer: YES!

Stargazer and kisses Speedy spark.

A: Speedy spark kisses back.

Speedy spark: I love you so much Stargazer.


	115. Chapter 115

Q: Aura: I have no words to describe how confused I am.

A: Present Rare mind: Look it up.


	116. Chapter 116

Q: Aura: Okay, that was pretty funny.

A: Present Rare mind: Yeah.


	117. Chapter 117

Q: Aura:Is there anything you want to to besides singing and dancing?

A: Present Rare mind: I want to shoor beams of energy into space.


	118. Chapter 118

Q: Ray: CHALLENGE ME SONIC OR I WILL FLIP MY S***!

A: Sonic: Okay.


	119. Chapter 119

Q: Aura: Okay.

Aura prepares an orb of Aura.

Aura: Ready?

A: Rare mind points his butt to the sky, his butt then started glowing.


	120. Chapter 120

Q: Stargazer's eyes start to water.

Stargazer: I love you too.

A: Speedy spark: So, when do you think we should have the wedding?


	121. Chapter 121

Q: Aura: What the?!

A: Present Rare mind: It's a move I've been working on.


	122. Chapter 122

Q: Unknown: What about where? My place is pretty expensive, and I'll be glad to do it for you. It can become any place you think of.

A: Speedy spark: How about there?


	123. Chapter 123

Q: Ray: But first. CHAOS CONTROLL!

Sonic: Where are we?

Ray: We are in a place where nobody else can get hurt. Now turn ito your Excalibur form. FLAMING GOD SLASH!

A: Sonic becomes Excalibur Sonic and slices Ray's sword in half.


	124. Chapter 124

Q: Aura: So what's the last thing you want to to for the night

A: Present Rare mind: Pull a prank on Bardock.


	125. Chapter 125

Q: Aura smiles devileshly.

Aura: Okay, but first, quick question, can you use chaos controll

A: Bardock comes in.

Bardock: Don't even try!


	126. Chapter 126

Q: Aura: Bardock, I'm sure Rare mind was just going to pull a friendly joke okak, unless he has a grudge, and yes, I'm a part of this, I had nothing to do, so I was hanging out with Rare mind.

A: Bardock: Fine.

Rarity: Rare mind! Tiime to come home!

Rare mond: Bye Aura.


	127. Chapter 127

Q: Aura: Bye Rare mind , so, Bardock, you going to be a loner, or are you going to hang out with Kakorat to make up for all of those lost years?

A: Bardock: I need to catch up with my so, so, bye I guess.


	128. Chapter 128

Q: Stargazer: That sounds nice, now where will I get my dress.

A: Speedy spark's horn glows and a beautiful wedding dress appears.


	129. Chapter 129

Q: Ray: The flaming god sword is idestructible.

A: Sonic: Well I told yo that Exvalibur can cut through anything.


	130. Chapter 130

Speedy spark: Hey Unknown, would you like to be my best man?


	131. Chapter 131

Q: Sure, why the heck not? but who's going to be the Rabbi then?

A: Speedy spark: I'm not Jewish, so were going to ask my mom.


	132. Chapter 132

Q: Aura: I have to make sure nothing bad happens on their wedding day. Okay, I need some voluteers to make sure no one comes and ruins the wedding. So who's willing to volunteer

A: Silver: I am.

Sonic: Me too.

Cyan spectra: Nobody's going to ruin my brother's wedding.

Bardock: I guess I do.

Future Rare mind: I volunteer.


	133. Chapter 133

Q: Captainaewsome99: Great I guess, so what do you want my place to look like?

A: Speedy spark: What do you want it to look like Stargazer?


	134. Chapter 134

Q: Stargazer: I don't know, I guess I can tell Stocking, but I think she will have a heart attack. But she is great at designing weddings.

A: Speedy spark: Well I guess now all we need to figure out is when to have the wedding.


	135. Chapter 135

Q: Stargazer: I think in 5 days.

A: Speedy spark: Awesome.

Speedy spark kisses Stargazer.


	136. Chapter 136

Q: Sonic: It's over 9000!

A: Sunbeam: What? 9000?! That can't be right!


	137. Chapter 137

Q: Sonic: Sunbeam, hey hey, Sunbeam, hey hey, Sunbeam.

A: Sunbeam: Sunbeam: WHAT?!


	138. Chapter 138

Q: Sonic: Knife.

A: Sunbeam destroyes the knife with his big a** sword.


	139. Chapter 139

Q: Aura: I sould ask Rarity if she can fix me up a tux.

A: Rarity: Of course I will.


	140. Chapter 140

Q: Stargazer: I guess I'll take Galaxy for a walk.

Stargazer puts a leash on Stargazer.

Stargazer: Oh, and could you tell Stocking about the wedding?

Stagazer kisses Speedy spark's cheeck.

A: Speedy spark: Sure.

Speedy spark flies to Stocking's location.

Speedy spark: Stocking, I asked Stargazer to marry me, she said yes, so now we need a wedding planner.


	141. Chapter 141

Q: Aura: Thank you.

A: Rarity: You're welcome.


	142. Chapter 142

Q: Stocking: I would like to be the wedding planner.

A: Speedy spark: Sweet, thanks.


	143. Chapter 143

Later that night, Stargazer and Speedy spark were taking a walk. It was a beautiful night, with a beautiful full moon.

Speedy spark: Star, babe, there's something I need to tell you.


	144. Chapter 144

Q: Stargazer: Is there something wrong?

A: Speedy spark: No, everything's perfect, I just had this one thing on my mind, you know.

Speedy spark raises a eye brow.


	145. Chapter 145

Q: Broly: I'm so going to fart really loudly when Speedy and Stargazer kiss at the wedding.

A: Presenst Rare mind: Oh, grow up!


	146. Chapter 146

Q: Unknown: Broly! I was going to do that! Not really, as funny as it would be.

A: Presenst Rare mind: You grow up too.


	147. Chapter 147

Q: Stargazer: And that is?

A: Speedy spark gets closer to Stargazer and puts a hand on her plot.

Speedy spark: You know, get intimate. But if you don't want to I that's just fine, either way, I respect your decision completely.


	148. Chapter 148

Q: Stargazer: Sure.

Stargazer blushes.

A: Speedy sprk teleport them back to her place. Thet enter her room and they both get on the bed. That night they danced to the beat of love. The next morning Speedy spark awoke Stargazer with a kiss.

Speedy spark: Good morning my love.


	149. Chapter 149

Q: Stargazer: Good morning.

A: Speedy spark: So, was I to rough last night?


	150. Chapter 150

Q: Stargazer: Well a little man, but you did prove that you're the fastest.

A: Speedy spark: I'll be more gentle next time.


	151. Chapter 151

Q: Stargazer: Okay, be right back.

Stargazer goes to the bathroom and starts throwing up in the toilet.

A: Speedy spark goes in and starts to rub Stargazer's back.

Speedy spark: Are you okay?


	152. Chapter 152

Q: Stargazer: I'm not sure.

She continues to throw up.

A: Speedy spark: You might be pregnant. And if that's the case, then I am extremely happy.


	153. Chapter 153

Q: Stargazer: I think I am.

A: Speedy spark smiles and hugs Stargazer.

Speedy spark: Amazing.

Speedy spark puts a hand on Stagazer's belly.


	154. Chapter 154

Present Rare mind: AURA, HELP ME!


	155. Chapter 155

Q: Aura: What's wrong?

A: Present Rare mind: Some guy names freezie pop is trying to kill me.

Freezie pop: Virginia! Hanging out with little boys in spandex?!


	156. Chapter 156

Q: Shadowisepics: Sonic, what would you do if you had no speed/ attack and was being bullied

A: Sonic: I would punch their lights out.


	157. Chapter 157

Q: Aura gets enraged.

Aura: You're trying to kill Rare mind?! Unacceptable!

Aura turns into his guardian form

Aura: Aura cannon blast!

A: Freezie pop farts on the Aura blast gets sent into space.

Kakka carrot cake: Me handle this.

He bumps Freezie pop, and Freezie pop dies.


	158. Chapter 158

Q: Aura: I'm going to go somewere and shoot energy blasts into space, later, if you need me you'll kow where I'll be.

A: Present Rare mind: Bye Aura.


	159. Chapter 159

Q: Ice: Metal Sonic, what do you truly search for?

A: Metal Sonic: I search for love.


	160. Chapter 160

Q: Stargazer: So, I'm guessing, in 9 months I'll have a baby?

A: Speedy spark: For a pony, it actually takes 11 months


	161. Chapter 161

Q: Captainawesome99 gasps

Captainawesome99: I never knew Dr. Eggman never made a female robot.

Unknown: Mabye I can fix that, what do you want her to look like?

A: Metal Sonic: A robotic Rainbow dash.


	162. Chapter 162

Q: Unknown snaps his fingers and a robotic Rainbow dash appears.

Unknown: Would you like that gift wraped?

A: Metal Sonic: No thank you.

Metal Sonic starts making out with the robotic Rainbow dash or Dashtron.


	163. Chapter 163

Q: Stargazer: Wow, that's a long time.

A: Speedy spark: But it will all be worth it when our little bundle of joy comes.


	164. Chapter 164

Q: Stargazer: So, Speedy, what do you want to do today?

A: Speedy spark: I just want to spend time with you.


	165. Chapter 165

Aura: AURA STORM!

Aura shoots an energy blast into space.

Aura: That felt good. I should go to the crystal empire, I heard It's where Twilights brother is.


	166. Chapter 166

Aura arrives at the gates of the crystal empire.

Aura so this is the crystal empire huh? I better hurry up and meet Twilight's brother.


	167. Chapter 167

Aura is the greeted by a white unicorn with blue hair named shining armour.

Shining armour: Welcome to the crystal empire.


	168. Chapter 168

Q: Aura: The name's Aura, are you Twilight's brother?

A: Shining armour: Yep.


	169. Chapter 169

Q: Aura: This place looks pretty big, can you show me around?

A: Shining armour: Sure.

After 5 hours they finished their tour.

Shining aurmour: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go f*** my wife.


	170. Chapter 170

Aura: Hm... mabey I can sync my energy to the enironment.

Aura kneels down and attempts to sync his energy with the crystle

A: Freezie pop b**** slaps Aura.

Freezie pop: Virginia! Hanging around little boys in spandex I see!


	171. Chapter 171

Q: Unknown sighs, snaps his fingers and Freezie pop explodes into fire works that look like Buu.

A: Buu: Yay! Unknown win!


	172. Chapter 172

Q: Unknown: Yay! Random music time!

(Music, six flags theme)

A: Buu starts to twerk.


	173. Chapter 173

Aura: Where was I? Oh yeah.

Aura kneels down.

Aura: Now I can do this without any interuptions.

Aura focuses his energy.


	174. Chapter 174

Aura: Okay, I need tp focus.

Aura flares and surrounds his body.


	175. Chapter 175

Speedy spark was sitting with Stargazer.

Speedy spark: I can't belive that in only 2 more days were getting married.


	176. Chapter 176

Aura becomes a crystle hedgehog.

Aura: Yes! I did it!


	177. Chapter 177

Q: Stargazer: I can't believe it either.

A: Speedy spark puts his hand on Stargazer's belly.

Speedy spark: I just can't wait for this little bundle of joy.


	178. Chapter 178

Q: Stargazer: I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.

A: Speedy spark: Well, if it's a girl, that will be good, because she will be strong, independant, and the colts will go crazy over her. And if it's a boy that will be good too, because we're on short supply.

Speedy spark starts laughing.

Speedy spark: But seriousley, I will love it either way.


	179. Chapter 179

Q: Stargazer kisses Speedy spark and slips her toungue into his mouth.

A: Speedy spark dose the same.


	180. Chapter 180

Warning lemon scene.

Q: Stargazer broke the kiss and began to suck on Spark's horn.

A: Speedy spark begins to feel imence pleasure. Speedy spark brought out his retractable member, and inserted it into Stagazer's marehood. He getley started to thrust in and out.


	181. Chapter 181

Warning lemon scene.

Q: Stargazer felt Speedy spark inside of her.

Stargazer: Oh! Speedy, faster!

A: Speedy spark obeyed and thrusted faster and faster. Speedy sparrk could no longer hold it in, Speedy spark came inside Stargazer.


	182. Chapter 182

Warning lemon scene.

Q: Stargazer fell to the ground panting. She then got back up and bean to suck on Speedy spark's member

A: Speedy spark: Oh yeah. Keep going, please.

Speedy spark gripped the fabric of the couch in pleasure.


	183. Chapter 183

Broly: I JUST GOT POKEMON X AND Y, YOU JELLY UNKNOWN?


	184. Chapter 184

Son Goku: KAKKA CARROT CAKE, YOU AM NO SUPER SAND GOD!


	185. Chapter 185

Warning lemon scene

Speedy spark went down to Stargazer's marehood, inserted his tounge and began to lick.


	186. Chapter 186

Warning lemon scene

Q: Stargaer began to blush very hard.

Stargazer: Oh! Speedy!

Stargazer used her hoof to rub on Speedy spark's horn.

A: Speedy spark kept on licking, even with the amount of pleasure he was feeling.


	187. Chapter 187

Warning lemon scene

Q: Stargazer: I... can't... hold... it... in... AAHH!

Stargazer came all over Speedy spark's face, then fell asleep on the couch.

A: Speedy spark licked up Stargazer's cum, and put away his reractable member. He then went to get Stargazer a blanket. He put the blanket on Stargazer then got on the couch as well. He kissed her on the lips, then kissed her belly, then fell asleep right beside her.


	188. Chapter 188

Q: Stargazer was deaming about the baby she was going to have

A: Speedy spark was dreaming about being there for Stargazer when their babies are born. And that Stargazer gave birth to twins.


	189. Chapter 189

Warning lemon scene

The next morning Speedy spark began to suck on Stargazers horn.


	190. Chapter 190

Shadowisepics: Hello? Anybody out there? The game split second? Look it up.


	191. Chapter 191

Warning lemon scene

Q: Stargazer awoke to see that Speedy spark was sucking on her horn, she then started to rub his wings.

A: Speedy spark stoped sucking on Stargazer's horn, and then went to her marehood, iserted his toungue and began to lick.


	192. Chapter 192

Warning lemon scene

Q: Stargazer: Oh! Speedy!

A: Speedy spark continued to lick.


	193. Chapter 193

Q: Aura: Sorry guys, I'm going to be late to the wedding by around 7:00 pm. Oh! And, Silver until I get there, you're in charge of the group protecting the wedding.

A: Silver: NONE SHALL PASS! Without an invitation.


	194. Chapter 194

Q: Aura face palms.

Aura: What have I done.

A: Silver: Don't worry, I got this, but I will not let Princess Celestia pass, invitation or not.


	195. Chapter 195

Q: Stargazer: AAAAHHH!

Stargazer came all over Speedy spark's face.

Stargazer: Is tomorrow our weddind day, or did I just loose track of time?

A: Speedy spark: No, tomarrow's our wedding get ready.

Speedy spark brought out his retractable member, inserted it into Sargazer's marehood, and gently thrusted in and out.


	196. Chapter 196

Q: Aura: Okay Silver, status report!

A: Silver: I wasn't guarding. The wedding is'nt until tomorrow.


	197. Chapter 197

Q: Aura: What? Oh, then I might be able to make it on time. If not, you're in charge until I get back. And please let Celestia attend, I will keep an eyes on her.

A: Silver: Are you forgetting that she took blaze from me?!


	198. Chapter 198

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer relaxed and let Speedy spark take her.

Stargazer: Oh... Okay. I wonder if Stocking is doen with the wedding decorations. She sometimes over does it.

A: Speedy spark took notice to her moaning and it made him feel very aroused. But this time he wanted to be gentle with her.

Speedy spark: Uh... I think she'll do just fine.


	199. Chapter 199

Q: Aura: Yes, and it was not her directly, it was Daymare sun. Would you have complete controll of your dark form? You may not want to hear this, but you will. Don't dwell on the past. I may not have known Blaze that well, but she would at least want you to forgive Celestia.

A: Applejack and Rarity come in.

Applejack: Silver, it's been 20 years since Blaze died. You have to move on.

Rarity: Silver, please don't dwell on the past.

They both hug him to make him feel better.

Silver: Thank you.

Applejack then walks up to Aura.

Applejack: Sup Aura?


	200. Chapter 200

Q: Aura: Hey Applejack. You excited for the wedding?

A: Applejack: Actually ah'm more excited for this.

Applejack takes Aura's hand and puts it on her belly.


	201. Chapter 201

Q: Aura: Congratulations Applejack.

Aura sences the baby's aura.

Aura: This one has a good Aura. I'm sure it'll be really special.

A: Applejack: And the baby's a boy, the way we know this, is that he has already learned to communicate using his mind. Cool huh?


	202. Chapter 202

Q: Aura: Very impressive, he might even surpass Silver or Rare mind.

Aura sighs

It's nice to see families getting bigger. And closer

Aura looks down and lets a tear drop.

A: Aura was enveloped in a magical aura, and then out of nothing, a second version of him appeared, only the clone was female.

Applejack: Looks like Nora felt your pain and felt sorry for you.


	203. Chapter 203

Q: Aura: So you're Nora?

A: A voice gets sent into Aura's head.

Nora: No, her name is Auroura. I am Nora. I still reside within Applejack. I created Auroura to be somebody for you to love.

Applejack: I can see Nora started to talk to you. Hey, do you want to see him?


	204. Chapter 204

Q: Aura: I guess.

A: Applejack turns to her side and taps her belly.

Applejack: Come on Nora, don't be shy.

Applejack's belly begins to glow brigjt enough to reveal a silouet of what looks like a hedgehog with wings and a horn.

Applejack: This is Nora.


	205. Chapter 205

Q: Aura: Wow. And he created Auroura just because he felt sorry for me?

A: Nora that is correct. May I cosider you my friend?


	206. Chapter 206

Q: Aura: Of course.

A: Auroura wraps her arms around Aura in a hug.


	207. Chapter 207

Q: Ray: Blaze is with me now, since I revived her with the Sol emeralds.

A: Silver: May I talk to her?


	208. Chapter 208

Q: Broly: Well... there is now a baby that plays god as if it were a pokemon game... And it's smarter than me... I'm going to play pokemon x and y.

A: Nora: What ever.


	209. Chapter 209

Q: Aura: So, what do you want to do Auroura?

A: Auroura: Take me.


	210. Chapter 210

Q: Aura Chuckles nervousley.

Aura: Take you where? (I think I know what she means)

A: Auroura: You know how you wanted a family? I'm giving you that oppourtunity.


	211. Chapter 211

Q: Ray: Oh sure.

A: Silver sees Blaze. He then runs toward her and hugs her.

Silver: I missed you so much Blaze.


	212. Chapter 212

Warning lemon

Speedy spark was still thrusting in and out of Stargazer.

Speedy spark: I'm... going... to... cum...

Speedy spark came inside her.

Speedy spark: That felt good.

Did you enjoy it Stargazer?


	213. Chapter 213

Q: Aura blushes.

Aura: Okay, then let's head over to my place.

A: Auroura: Yay!


	214. Chapter 214

Q: Aura: Okay, here we are. Now follow me to my room.

A: Auroura: Kay.


	215. Chapter 215

Q: Stargazer: I loved it.

A: Speedy spark: Awesome. By the way, you know that we're finally getting married today right?


	216. Chapter 216

Q: Blaze: SILVER?!

Blaze tries to run to Silver but falls over.  
Ray helps Blaze up

Ray: Like I said before, This is the third time she's been revived. She's a little shooken up

A: Silver hugs Blaze and begins to tear up.

Silver: I missed you so much.


	217. Chapter 217

Q: Werewolf lover99: Sonic, how can Noah Raymond Thompson my male panda bear character & Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character be as popular as you & your gang?

Sonic: Start writing fanfiction about them.


	218. Chapter 218

Q: Unknown: Infinity Silvadic, I'm ready to fight if you are.

A: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fuse together using the master emerald.

Infinity Silvadic: Bring it on!


	219. Chapter 219

Q: Unknown: Let's do this!

Unknown transforms into Ultima.

Unknown: Attacking sence time!

A: Infinity Silvadic goes up to him, flicks him, and sends him into a mountain. Now let's just say that mountain no longer exists.

Infinity Silvadic: Do you give up yet?


	220. Chapter 220

Q: Unknown gets up like nothing happened.

Unknown: Not a chance. Multi shadow clone jutsu!

Thousands of shadow clones appear.

Unknown: They all share the same power as me. And this isn't even the peak of what I can do.

Shadow clones: Gaint Ransengan barage!

Unknown: Falcon PUNCH!

A: Every attack is a direct hit. There is a giant cloud of smoke. It then clears to show that infinity Silvadic dosen't even have one sratch on him.

Infinity Silvadic: My turn.

Infinity Silvadic sticks up his index and middle finger.

Infinity Silvadic: Burn.

Infinity Silvadic lifts his arm and every shadow clone burns to death, screaming in pain and agony.


	221. Chapter 221

Q: Unknown: Well, I've underestimated you. I'm not gonna go infinity yet, however. Busoshoku: Koka!

Unknown changes into Iron Body Ultima Mode.

Unknown: Sage Mode! Gear Second! Gear Third! Megamerge! Wingblade! Ultima Armor!

Unknown charges energy.

Unknown: Tekkai Rin!

A: The attack hits infinity Silvadic head on, but dose not damage him what so ever.

Infinity Silvadic: Explode.

Infinity Silvadic looks into Unknown's eyes. Unknow starts to feel pressure in his head. The pressure got wors and wors, until it got to the point of unbearalbe pain. Unknown's head then exploded into a bloody mess.

Infinity Silvadic: You should have given up.


	222. Chapter 222

Q: Unknown: That was a shadow clone.

Unknown shrugs his shoulders.

Unknown: I guess Ultima isn't enough. I only wanted to match your power level, but it seems that I can't. Not in this form anyways. Anyway, My power's charged enough, time to start.  
Unknown powers up.

Unknown: ...

Unknown raises right hand and copies infinity Silvadics powers.

Captainawesom99: Disclaimer: Powers, not power level.

A: Infinity Silvadic waits for Unknown to attack.


	223. Chapter 223

Q: Unknown looks forward. He's pure white now. Stares into nothingness. The mountain rubble disappears. The area changes.  
Unknown: ...This is my turf now. No need to hold back. Tekkai Rin!

A: Infinity Silvadic just keeps standing there.


	224. Chapter 224

Q: Unknown: Fine. Gia Sekando!

Unknown gains Gomu Gomu no Mi.

Unknown: Gomu Gomu no jet pistol!

A: The attacks leave infinity Silvadic unscratched.

Infinity Silvadic: Shatter.

Unknown Shatters into over 1000000 pieces in a bloody explosion.


	225. Chapter 225

Warning lemon

Aura and Auroura got onto the bed. Aura moved down to Auroura's woomanhood, inserted his toungue and began to lick. Auroura felt complete bliss, she started to moan in plesure.

Auroura: Aura: I'm... going... to... cum...

Aura continued to lick.

Auroura: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Auroura came all over Aura's face. Auroura was lying down panting.

Auroura: Now it's my turn to return the favour.

Aura chuckled nervousely.

Aura: Um... okay.

Aura brought out his retractable member, then Auroura grabbed it and starded to move her hand up and down to make it erect. It finally was. Auroura began to suck on it.

Aura: Oh... yeah.

Auroura kept sucking.

Aura: I... going... to... cum...

Auroura went even faster, she also began to lick it. Aura could no longer hold it in. He came in her mouth. She swollowed it and spread her legs.

Auroura: I'm ready.

Aura inserted his member into womenhood.

Auroura: Oh yes Aura.

He then began to gently thrust in and out.

Auroura: Oh Aura!

Aura: I'm... going... to... cum...

Auroura: Do it.

Aura came inside of her.

Auroura: That was wonderful.

Aura: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go guard the wedding.

Aura kisses Auroura, and leaves.


	226. Chapter 226

bronysonicfan0000: Stargazer, remember how you told me you forgot your password? Well their is a little thing at the bottom of the login screen that says: forgot your password?

Select it and it will probaly send you an e-mail to get your password back, or reset your password.


	227. Chapter 227

Q: Stargazer: Then let's go!

A: Speedy spark grabs Stargaxer's hoof, and they teleport to the wedding just in time.


	228. Chapter 228

Twilight Sparkle: Dearly beloved, we are gthered here today for the joining of Stargazer and Speedy spark in holy matrimony. But before we do, are there any objoctions as to why these two should not be wed?


	229. Chapter 229

Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. Do you, Stargazer, take Speedy spark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hav and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?


	230. Chapter 230

Q: Unknown: Oh crap, I'm late! I gotta go fast!

A: Bronysonicfan0000: You're not missing much. Stargazer has not said anything for over an hour.


	231. Chapter 231

Q: Aura: Congrats Speedy. You're going to be a great husband and father

A: Speedy spark: Thanks, but I can't talk right now. I'm getting married.


	232. Chapter 232

Q: Stargazer: I do.

A: Twilight Sparkle: And do you, Speedy spark, thake Stargazer, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Speedy spark: I do.

Twilight Sparkle: Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Speedy spark kisses Stargazer. They partied the night away. But soon went home.

Speedy spark: I love you Stargazer.


	233. Chapter 233

Q: Aura sighs.

Aura: Better go check on Aurora

A: When Aura got home he heard somethin coming from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and saw Aurora throwing up.


	234. Chapter 234

Q: Unknown: What a long 10 HOURS of waiting that was.

Captainawesom99: Well, at least that's over with. Now I will try and get back to my story.

Unknown: I could just explode from excitement.

A: Sunbeam: Good thing it's over. I was going to say that Stargazer ditched Speedy spark at the alter if she didn't respond.


	235. Chapter 235

Sunbeam: Stargazer, if it's not too much trouble, could you respond to this Q&A a little bit sooner?


	236. Chapter 236

11 months later:

Speedy spark was sitting watching two and a half colts with Stargazer. Speedy spark was not paying much attention to the show. Intead he had his eyes on Stargazer. Speedy spark loved her with every fiber of his being. He then looked down at her swollen belly. She was due to deliver any day now. Speedy spark began to rub her belly.

Speedy spark: How does this feel honey?


	237. Chapter 237

Q: Stargazer: It feels very nice.

A: Speedy spark then moved down to her belly and kissed it as he rubbed it. He then began to talk to it.

Speedy spark: Hi, I'm your dad. I know your going to be the perfect baby, since you have the perfect mom.


	238. Chapter 238

Q: Stargazer began to blush.

A: Speedy spark: I just can't wait for this baby to be born. Can you?


	239. Chapter 239

Q: Stargazer: I so can't wait.

A: Speedy spark: I'm going to get something to eat, would you like anything?


	240. Chapter 240

Q: Stargazer: I'm good.

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark walked into the kitchen. He then went into the fridge and took out a chilli dog.

Speedy spark: It's to bad that Stargazer's a herbivour. She would love these. You know, I think Stargazer might like a little bit of lovin.

Speedy spark went back into the living room.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, do you mind if we make love?


	241. Chapter 241

Q: Aura rubs Aurora's back.

Aura: Are you okay.

A: Aurora hugs Aura.

Aurora: I'm better than okay! I'm pregnant!


	242. Chapter 242

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark goes down to Stargazer's marehood, inserts his toungue, and begins to lick.


	243. Chapter 243

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer: Oh! Speedy!

A: Speedy spark kept licking.


	244. Chapter 244

Q: Aura begins to cry tears of happieness.

Aura: T-that's fantastic.

Aura begins to hug and kiss Aurora.

A: Aurora dose the same.


	245. Chapter 245

Q: Stargazer: AAAAAHHHHH!

Stargazer came all over Speedy spark's face.

A: Speedy spark licks it all up.

Speedy spark: Now I believe it's your turn to return the favour.

Speedy spark brings out his retractable member.


	246. Chapter 246

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

Stargazer began to suck on Speedy spark's member.

A: Speedy spark: Oh yeah. Please don't stop.

Speedy spark felt imence pleasure.

Speedy spark: I'm... going... to... c-cum...

Speedy spark came in Stargazer's mouth.

Speedy spark: Okay, now to finish.

Speedy spark inserted his member into Stargazer's marehood, and began to gentely thrust in and out.


	247. Chapter 247

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer: OH! SPEEDY! HARDER!

A: Speedy spark: Okay!

Speedy spark trusted faster and faster.

Speedy spark: I'm... going... to... cum...

Speedy spark came inside Stargazer and fell to the floor.


	248. Chapter 248

Q: Rage walks up to Sonic

Rage: Hey Sonic... that's a nice... disgusting thing you have there that's really a chilli dog. It would be a shame if somebody say... came into you house and ate them all.

Later:

Rage sneaks into Sonic's house and eats all of his chilli dogs.

A: Sonic: IF YOU EAT MY CHILLI DOGS AGAIN I'LL MURDER YOU!

Sonic becomes a super alicorn

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Screaming like Trunks)


	249. Chapter 249

Q: Blaze: I missed you too Silver... but you already have two wives.

Ray: Anyways we were going to the world of pokemon to get you some training partners, care to join us Silver?

A: Silver: I would love to, but I can't. I have three kids, and one on the way. Plus, Applejack looks like she could pop at any second, she's already overdue.


	250. Chapter 250

Q: Aura: Mind if I go with you guys, I want to get me a Lucario.

A: Present Rare mind: Daddy, can I go to?

Silver: Only if Ray says it's okay, and you have you have to stay with Aura.


	251. Chapter 251

Q: Aura: I will keep him close Silver.

A: Silver: Now I just need Ray's okay.


	252. Chapter 252

Q: Ray: I have no problem with it. The more the merrier I suppose. Speaking of which, I wonder how my mega Mewtwo Z is doing...

A: Silver: Be safe Rare mind.

Present Rare mind: Okay daddy.


	253. Chapter 253

Q: Ray: Oh! I almost forgot to give you guys your stater pokemon! For blaze, Victini. For Aura, Riolu.

He hold some Lucarionite.

Ray: And for Rare mind, Celebi.

A: Rare mind gets a tear to his eye because of how cute it is.

Present Rare mind: I LOVE IT!

Celebi communicates with Rare mind tlepathically.

Celebi: Hello Rare mind.

The Celebi sounded female.

Rare mind: Hello. I can tell that you and I are going to be best friends.


	254. Chapter 254

Q: Aura: See ya Silver.

A: Silver: Bye, and remember, if anything happens to Rare mind, I'll rip off your nuts. It's nothing personal, it's just that Rare mind is my son, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.


	255. Chapter 255

Q: Meanwhile in the Kalos region:

Mega Mewtwo Z teleports in front of everybody with an angry look.

Ray: GEEZ, I'M SORRY MEWTWO! I didn't mean for it to take so long. Anyways, these are some of the last world I was in. Introduce yourselfs guys.

Blaze: H-hello, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo Z: Ahh, you must be Blaze, Ray has talked about you a lot. I don't recogonize the other two though... care to introduce yourselves?

A: Present Rare mind: I'm Rare mind, and that's Aura.


	256. Chapter 256

Q: Mewtwo Z: I see, anyway another evil team, named team flare appered.

A: Present Rare mind: I'll rip there heads off!

Celebi: I'll be right at your side.

Celebi got close to Rare mind, causing him to blush.


	257. Chapter 257

Q: Aura: With Riolu by my side, they'll feel more of the power of Aura. You and I will be the best team ever!

A: Meanwhile:

Silver was worrying about Rare mind.

Applejack: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Silver rushed into the house.


	258. Chapter 258

Q: Ray: I see that you're going to need more than one pokemon if you're going to help me and Mewtwo defeat team flare. So I will give you three more. For Aura: Zorua. For Rare mind: Jirachi. And For Blaze: Reshiram and Ho-oh... just to be fair.

Rare mind: I wish I was older.

Jirachi makes Rare mind into a 16 year old.

Rare mind: Now I wish I knew what dad was doing.

Rare mind had a vision.

Rare mind: My little half brother's on the way.

Rare mind became exited.


	259. Chapter 259

Q: Ray: If you can beat me, then yes, you may join us. DARK HYPER FORM!

Ray turns dark with multi coloured eyes.

How do you expect to beat this?

A: Rare mind: Um... okay. Try and beat this. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rare mind becomes his ultimate form.

Rare mind: I can defeat you easilely in this form.

Ultimate Rare mind fliks Ray and defeats him.


	260. Chapter 260

Q: Nova: Rare mind, he was talking to me. You're already with us.

A: Ultimate Rare mind: Sorry.


	261. Chapter 261

Q: Nova: This is my pokemon team:

Zecrom

Zygarde

Deoxys

Requaza

Lugia

And my partner Darkrai.

?: HAAAAAAAAAAX!

A: Ultimate Rare mind: I'm sure that once Ray wakes up he'll accept you right in. Jirachi, I wish Ray would wake up.

Jirachi grants Rare mind's wish.


	262. Chapter 262

Speedy spark gets up off the floor. He then walks up to Stargazer and kisses her lips, then her belly.

Speedy spark: I love you both.

Speedy spark puts a hand on Stargazer's belly.


	263. Chapter 263

Q: Ray: Ooogggghhh. What happened?

Ray throws up.

Nova: I wooped your a**.

A: Ultimate Rare mind: Celebi, Jirachi, let'get out of here.

Celebi gets closer, and Rare mind blushes.


	264. Chapter 264

Q: Blaze: I'm going to do the gym battles. HO-OH USE FLY!

A: Meanwhile:

Rare mind already changed back into his normal form. Him, Celebi, and Jirachi lied down on a soft patch of grass.

Celebi: Rare mind?

Rare mind: Yeah?

Celebi then kissed Rare mind. Rare mind didn't know what was going on, so he just went along with it.


	265. Chapter 265

Q: Nova: Well, Imma go catch genesect Mewtwo and Arceus.

A: Meanwhile: Celebi broke the kiss.

Rare mind: Wow.


	266. Chapter 266

Q: Ray: Way ahead of you. All I have to catch now is Archeus.

Ray then goes to spear pillar and throws a master ball At Archeus.

Archeus: FUUUUUUUUUUUU

A: After Ray caught Archeus Rare mind found Ray.

Rare mind: Hey Ray, Celebi and I are ain love.


	267. Chapter 267

Q: Aura: Silver said I need to keep you close, so tell me if you catch a pokemon or something like that.

A: Rare mind: Got it.


	268. Chapter 268

Q: Stargazer: We love you too Speedy.

Stargazer feels pain in her belly.

Stargazer: AAAAHHHH! Oh come on! Can't we wait until tomarrow?!

Stargazer feel even more pain.

Stargazer: AAHH! Fine! We'll do it your way! Well Speedy. Let's go have a baby.

A: Speedy saprk picks Stargazer up and rushes her to the nearest hospital. The receptionist gaot them to a maternity ward. Once they finished all that, Speedy spark was holding Stargazer's hand as she was giving birth. Suddenly a loud crying filled the room.

Doctor: It's a girl!


	269. Chapter 269

Q: Aura: Riolu, use force palm on me, and don't hold back. Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is just a bit of training.

A: Riolu uses force palm as hard as he can.


	270. Chapter 270

Q: Rage sneaks downstairs to eat his chocolate. But then sees that his chocolate has been eaten.

Rage: NNNOOOOOOOOO!

A: Sonic:YEEEEEEEEESSS!


	271. Chapter 271

Q: Ray: That's... cool. Just don't go Gardivior on us okay.

A: Rare mind: I won't.


	272. Chapter 272

Q: Stargazer: Can I see my baby?

A: The doctor hands Stargazer her baby. Tears of joy then began to stain Speedy spark's face.

Doctor: Wait a minute. You were carrying twins! So, I'm going to need you to push again.


	273. Chapter 273

Q: Stargazer: Okay

Stargazer begins to push.

A: Speedy spark holds Stargazer's hoov again.

Speedy spark: Come on honey. You can do it.


	274. Chapter 274

Q: Aura: That's good, now for a combination strike. Use quik attack to amplify your streighnth to your force palm.

A: Riolu dose what Aura tells him.

Riolu: Ri Riolu.

Translation: How was that?


	275. Chapter 275

Q: Stargazer: I can do this.

A: Just then, another crying filled the room.

Doctor: It's a boy!

He hands Stargazer the baby.


	276. Chapter 276

Q: Aura: You did a great job Riolu, I'm glad to have you as my friend and partner.

A: Mr. Popo: I'm so f***ing high right now.


	277. Chapter 277

Q: Aura:Popo, Riolu and I are trying to have a good moment. Now then, What do you say we train with Rare mind Riolu, you too Zorua. Rare mind, want to train with us?

A: Rare mind: Sure.

Celebi: Can I battle first?

Rare mind: Well... okay, just be careful..

Rare mind quickley kisses Celebi, and Celebi goes to battle.


	278. Chapter 278

Q: Stargazer: They're so cute. What will we name them?

A: The boy looked like a hedgehog alicorn wit a pony's tail. And the girl looked like a pony alicorn with a hedgehog's tail.

Speedy spark: How about we name the boy Star spark?And what do you want to name the girl?


	279. Chapter 279

Q: Aura: Okay, I have to be smart about this. Zorua use night daze!

A: Rare mind: Celebi, use Kamehameha!


	280. Chapter 280

Q: Stargazer: How about for the girl...

Stargazer remembers her mother.

Stargazer: Starlight.

A: Speedy spark: It's a beautiful name. By the way, I was wrong about what I said earlier. I love the three of you.


	281. Chapter 281

Q: Aura: I don't think Celebi can use that move.

A: An energy beam shoots out of Celebi's palms.


	282. Chapter 282

Q: Stargazer: Okay: Let's go home.

A: Later when they get home:

Stargazer, and Speedy spark were sitting on the couch, snuggling up to eachother while their new children slept.

Speedy spark: You know, we've been married for almost a year, yet we still act as though we just got married yesterday. I love that about us.

Speedy spark kissed Stargazer.


	283. Chapter 283

Q: Aura: I guess I was wrong. Zorua! I belive in you! Use night daze!

A: Rare mind: Celebi! Use, FINAL FLASH!

Celebi uses final flash. And at the last second Rare mind saves Zorua. Rare mind starts to writhe around on th ground laughing.


	284. Chapter 284

Q: Aura: That's not funny Rare mind! Zorau could have been hurt, or worse! And Aro-

Aura drops to his knees.

Aura: I can't believe I left Aurora alone. Rare mind, I know your time here was short, but we need to go check on Aurora.

A: Rare mind: I understand. Let's go.


	285. Chapter 285

Q: Aura: Thank you. Come on Riolu, you too Zorua, we're going home. Rare mind, I'm sure Silver and the others would like to meet Jirachi and Celebi.

A: Rare mind: I'm not sure if mom woould like to meet Celebi.


	286. Chapter 286

Q: Rage fals from the sky.

Rage: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Sonic, how did it feel to fall from the sky and almost lose your chilli dogs.

A: Sonic: I didn't like it.


	287. Chapter 287

Ray: Forever alone. :(


	288. Chapter 288

A: Aura: Applejack or Rarity?

Q: Rare mind: Rarity. Hey, I forgot to tell you about how Silver and Rarity fell in love.

Flashback:

Rarity was looking for gems to make outfits. Just then a diamons dog kidnaps her.

Rarity: HEEEELP!

The diamond dog took her into his cave.

Rarity: Please don't make me find jems for you again.

Diamond dog 1: We won't.

Rarity: Oh than-

Diamond dog 2: Because we're going to kill you!

Rarity began to tear up.

Rarity: Please, I'll do anything, just don't kill me!

Diamond dog 3: Too bad pony!

Just then, Silver drops to the grownd in the most bada** landing pose ever.

Silver: I won't let you hurt her.

Diamond dog 1: Hounds attack!

A whole bunch of diamond dogs attack Silver. He defeats them all, but is badly beaten, and low on energy.

Diamond dog 1: Any last words before we kill you and the pony?

Silver sticks out his left arm.

Silver: Burn.

The diamond dogs burn to death in Silver's psychokynetic fire.

Silver: Rarity, do you love me yet?

Rarity: I beg your pardon?

Silver: Rarity, I slaughtered those diamond dogs, used up almost all of my energy, and nearly died saving you. Plese say you lo-

Rarity passionately kissed Silver.

Rarity: Yes Silver, I love you.

Rarity embraced Silver in her arms. She then noticed Silver wasn't breathing.

Rarity: SOMEPONY HELP!


	289. Chapter 289

Q: Aura: Well that's Silver for you. Anyways, let's go. And there's one thing I know for sure, and that's that Applejack will like Celebi, because she is kind of like one with nature, and helps all of the plants bloom. She can also travel through time. Right Celebi?

A:Celebi: Right.

They then go back to Equestria.


	290. Chapter 290

Speedy spark: Hey, Stargazer.


	291. Chapter 291

When Rare mind, Aura, Riolu, Zorua, Celebi, and Jirachi got to Equestria, they find themselfs in front of Aura's house. They both went in and saw Aurora crying.


	292. Chapter 292

Q: Aura: Aurora... I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry for not being the responsible man you need. I promise you, I'm going to be with you every step of they way.

A: Aurora stops crying and hugs Aura.

Aurora: Thank you.

Rare mind: Yo guys, come with me to Sweet apple acres.


	293. Chapter 293

Q: Aura kisses Aurora.

Aura: Let's go Aurora.

A: Once they get get to Sweet apple acres they here screams of pain coming from Applejack inside the barn.


	294. Chapter 294

Q: Aura: Looks like it's Nora's time of arrival.

A: They head into the barn. Silver was getting ready to guide Nora out of the Applejack's womb.

Silver: Okay Applejack, you're doing good. Now just push.

Applejack pushes.

Silver: Okay good, I can see his head.

Applejack pushes again and the pain finnaly stops. Everybody was waiting to hear a loud crying, but it was only silence.


	295. Chapter 295

Q: Aura: Is Nora okay?

A: Nora telepathically communicates with everybody.

Nora: I'm fine.


	296. Chapter 296

Q: Aura chucles.

Aura: Well, all that's left to say is welcome to the world Nora.

A: Nora: Thank you. Now stand back.

Silver puts Nora on a soft bail of hey. Nora then envelopes himself in a magic aura. He then begins accelerate the ageing process. He gets up after a minute. He was now at the age of 16.

Nora: Good. My powers would have been useless had I stayed a baby.


	297. Chapter 297

Q: Aura: I knew your abilities would be far greater than Silver' offence pal. Anyways, Rare mind has some friends he wants you to meet, and so do I, but I'll let Rare mind go first.

A: Rare mind: It's okay, you can go first.


	298. Chapter 298

bronysonicfan0000: Stargazer, I forgot to mention that the forgot your password thing 's regular site. There should be a link to it somewhere at the bottom of the mobile version of 's mobile site. Once you do all that, go to the login page, there should be a little thing that says: forgot your password? Click on it. It will probably allow you to change your password.


	299. Chapter 299

Q: Aura: If you insist. Come on out guys.

Aura send out Riolu and Zorua.

Aura: Guys, meet Riolu, the examination pokemon, and Zorua, the illusion fox pokemon. Riolu is a fighting type, and Zorua is a dark type. Say hi to everybody you two.

Riolu: Ri Rio.

Translation: Hi.

Zorua: Zor.

Translation: WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!

Rare mind: Okay, meet Jirachi and Celebi.

Jirachi and Celebi come out of Rare mind's long, spiky and poofy hair. They then telapathically comunicate with everybody.

Jirachi: Hi

Celebi: Hello.

Rare mind: One more thing, I'm in a relationship with Celebi.

Celebi and Rare mind each give eachother a quick kiss. Then Rarity gives Celebi a look of utter hate.


	300. Chapter 300

Q: Aura feels Rarity's hate.

Aura: Rarity, why do you have this utter hatred for Celebi? Is it because she's green?

A: Rarity: I'll talk to you outside.

Rarity and Aura go outside.


	301. Chapter 301

Q: Aura: So, what did you want to talk to me about?

A: Rarity: I'm going to tell you the readon I feel hatred for Celebi. You see, Rare mind has a terrible secret. Future Rare mind told me that every time he tells a girl who he is dating about his secret, the girl always breaks up with him, because the girl always thinks that it's too much to handle. I think I can trust you, so would you like to hear the secret. Future Rare mind said he would be okay with me telling you.


	302. Chapter 302

Q: Aura: Yes, and I won't tell anyone. I pinkie promise.

A: Rarity: Okay. While I was carrying Rare mind his body suffered a mutation. At fist we didn't know. Until the firs time he saw a full moon. If Rare mind looks directly at a full moon, he becomes a giant rampaging dragon.


	303. Chapter 303

Q: Aura: I see, this transformation is similar the the Saiyans turning into Oozaru when they see the full moon. So this mutation, is it in his DNA, or is it somewhere on the surface of his body? The reason is because a Saiyan's tail is the source of their great ape tranformation, cut it off and they can't transform. So if Rare mind has a source of the transformation then it should be cut off.

A: Rarity: But it's his horn.

Rarity begins to tear up.


	304. Chapter 304

Q: Aura: Hmm... Is there any king of spell that can counteract the mutation? Because I don't want Rare mind losing his horn.

A: Rarity: There isn't.

Rarity began to softly cry.


	305. Chapter 305

Q: Aura: Then there is only one solution. Luna isn't going to like this.

A: Future Rare mind comes in. He was now 27 due to present Rare mind's wish.

Rare mind: YOU F***ING IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!


	306. Chapter 306

Q: Aura: Do you really think I would do that?

A: Rare mind: I'm npt talking about my horn! I'm talking about the moon! If you destoy it, it will cause millions of deaths!


	307. Chapter 307

Q: Aura: Exactly my point! I'm not going to destroy the moon or take your horn.

A: Rare mind: Then what are you going to do?


	308. Chapter 308

Q: Aura: Think of this dragon as your dark form. Either you control it, or let it control you. It's your choice.

Aura sighs.

Aura: I'm going to spend some time with Aurora, and I can't believe I didn't tell you this, but she's pregnant. So all of you are welcomed to join.

A: Rare mind: Sure. But before we do that, whatch this.

Rare mind creates a tiny ball of light in his hand and throws it upwards. It grew to the size of the moon. He then looked straight at it. He dropped to his knees.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Rare mind became the dragon.


	309. Chapter 309

Q: Aura: F***! Rare mind! What do you think your doing?!

Aura changes into his guardian form.

Aura: STOP!

Aura creates a giant ball of energy in his hands

AURA STORM!

A: Before Aura could do his attack, Rare mind was enveloped in a ball of light. Rare mind began to roar. It then turned into a scream.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ball of light dimineshed and in the dragon's place was Rare mind, only he was different. He had dragon wings, dragon claws, a dragon tail, he also had blue lining around his eyes. Plus his hair was alot more poofier and spikier.

Rare mind: Cool huh?


	310. Chapter 310

Q: Aura: I guess that was a way of controlling your inner dragon. Anyway, I'll be with Aurora. Feel free to join us.

A: Rare mind: I would love to join you.


	311. Chapter 311

Q: Aura: Great. She should have been in the barn after Rarity had to talk to me about your transformation.

A: Rare mind: Not to be rude but, can we go already, I can't change back until the moon I created dims out, and I don't want anybody to see me like this.


	312. Chapter 312

Q: Aura: Fine let's go.

A: Aurora comes out.

Aurora: Um... what's with Rare mind


	313. Chapter 313

Q: Aura: Long story, anyways, you, Riolu, Zorua, and I are going to spend some time with Rare mind's family. It could also be in celebration of Nora's arrival. So what do you say.

A: Aurora: Okay. Sure.

Rarity walks up to Rare mind.

Rarity: Sweetie, how did you unlock this form.

Rare mind: I'll tell you later.


	314. Chapter 314

Q: Stargazer: Hey Speedy.

A: Speedy spark chuckled a bit.

Speedy spark: It's getting late, we should put our little miricales to bed.


	315. Chapter 315

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark put Starlight and Speedy star to bed. He then goes back to cuddling with Stargazer.

Speedy spark: I love you Stargazer.


	316. Chapter 316

Q: Stargazer: I love you too.

A: Speedy spark pulls Stargazer into a hug.


	317. Chapter 317

Silver stood there in horror at what Rare mind did.

Silver: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Rare mind: She was'nt my mother, she was a changeling.


	318. Chapter 318

Q: Stargazer: I think I'll go to bed now.

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

Stargazer and Speedy spark go to bed.


	319. Chapter 319

Q: Aura: So if that was a changeling, then where is the real Rarity.

A: Rare mind: I'm going to need help.

Rare mind pulls out his emblem that Ice gave to him.

Rare mind: Ice, I need your help.


	320. Chapter 320

Q: Unknown: Ive returned.

Captainaewsome99: I don't know, but for some reasone, I think of Celebi as a guy.

A: Present Rare mind: Celebi is not male.


	321. Chapter 321

Q: Aura: So much for spending time with Aurora. Aurora. I'm goung to help Rare mind find Rarity.

A: Aurora: Then I'm helping too.

Rare mind: Okay, Ice should be here soon.


	322. Chapter 322

Q: Unknown: It's just what I've thought.I know she isn't

A: Present Rare mind: Good.


	323. Chapter 323

Q: Aura: Aurora, you can't, you're, and I don't want you to get hurt.

A: Aurora:I'm pregnant not helpless. Plus, I have all of the same powers that you do.


	324. Chapter 324

Q: Aura: I see you're not going to change your mind, but I want you to stay close with me.

A: Aurora: Got it.


	325. Chapter 325

Rare mind: Well, looks like Ice isn't coming.

Silver: You guy wait here, I need to find Blaze.


	326. Chapter 326

Q: Aura: The last place where we saw Blaze was in pokemon world. Right Rare mind?

A:Rare mind: That's the last place I saw I can get you there dad. Right after we find mom.

Rarity: Um... I'm right here.

Rare mind sniffs her.

Rare mind: That's mom. See you soon Aura. By the way, when I come back, don't try to rip off my horn. My explanation for why I said that, is becaues in pokemon world I'm going to change back. Plus if you rip off my horn, I'll die instantly.


	327. Chapter 327

Q: Aura: Didn't you hear what I said? I would'nt rip off your horn or destroy the moon. Let's go home Aurora.

A:Rare mind: Well excuse me for having ADD

Note to the readers: I don't have ADD. I have ADHD and Aspergers.


	328. Chapter 328

Silver, Rare mind, and Blaze return to Equestria, and Dilver dries Blaze's eyes.

Silver: Blaze, Ray said that he loved you, that's how I felt sbout you. But I moved on, and you should too.

Silver hugs Blaze.


	329. Chapter 329

Q: Shadowisepics: Me, long questions?

Rage: Sonic, hammer time!

A: Me: Yeah, you ask long questions.

Sonic starts to dance.


	330. Chapter 330

Q: Ice: Sorry I took so long, what do you need?

A: Rare mind: False alarm.


	331. Chapter 331

Q: Blaze: Your right Silver. Plus I got a lot of friends.

Blaze points to her pokemon.

A:Silver: And I'm still your friend, right?

Rare mind: Ice, could you do me a favour and destroy that ball of light I created?


	332. Chapter 332

Q: At Aura's house.

Aura: I can't wait until the baby arrives. Can you?

A: Aurora: Not one bit.


	333. Chapter 333

Q: In the morning:

Stargazer wakes up and sees Starlight in between her and Speedy spark.

Stargazer: Hi sweetie.

A: Speedy spark wakes up and sees Starlight.

Speedy spark: Awwe. How did you get in here you little cutie pitutie.

Speedy spark carefully and gentley pics up Starlight and lightly kisses her fore head.


	334. Chapter 334

Q: Cold dude: Congrats on the baby Stargazer and Speedy. You guys rock

A: Speedy spark: Actually. We had two babies.


	335. Chapter 335

Q: Stargazer: Didn't we lock the door last night.

A: Speedy spark looks at the door and sees the door was closed.

Speedy spark: Looks like somebody's learning how to use magic.


	336. Chapter 336

Q: Aura: Well, let's go to bed.

A: Aura and Aurora head to bed. Aurora snuggles up to Aura.


	337. Chapter 337

Q: Aura: Good night.

Aura kisses Aurora on the cheeck.

A: Aurora falls asleep.


	338. Chapter 338

Q: Stargazer: Well, let's go have breakfast.

A: Speedy spark: Don't get up. I'll get you and our kids breakfast.


	339. Chapter 339

Q: Stargazer: Okay Speedy

A: Speedy spark: Speedy spark's horn glows an ominous colour, as he was using dark magic, then a whole breakfast spread was on Stargazer's lap. Then his horn began to glow again. Star spark appeared. Speedy spark used dark magic to conjure up 2 bottles. He then used the bottles to feed Starlight and Starspark.


	340. Chapter 340

Q: Stargazer starts to eat.

A: Speedy spark watches Stargazer dreamily.


	341. Chapter 341

Q: Stocking: Hi Stargazer.

Stargazer: AHHH!

Stocking: Sorry.

Stargazer: How did you get in here?

Stocking: Snuck in through the window at night. By the way your dad wants to talk to you.

Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark hid under the bed in fear of what Stargazer's dad might do to him.


	342. Chapter 342

Q: Stargazer's dad: Hi sweetie.

Stargazer: Daddy!

Stargazer's dad: where's your husband?

Stargazer: Where's Speedy?

A: Speedy spark: He actually sounds nice for a demon.

Speedy spark teleports in front of Stargazer's dad.

Speedy spark: Hello sir. I'm Speedy spark.


	343. Chapter 343

Q: Stargazer's dad: Well it's nice to neet you Speedy

A: Speedy spark: Nice to meet you too. Now I would like you to meet your grandchildren.

Speedy spark picks up the 2 babies.

Speedy spark: Starlight, and Star spark.


	344. Chapter 344

Q: Xerneas: Rare mind, I have recognized your power and I want to join your team. May I?

A: Rare mind: Sure.


	345. Chapter 345

Q: Keldeo: If you don't mind Rare mind, I would like to join your team like Xerneas.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	346. Chapter 346

Q: Stargazer's dad: Their so cute! And Stargazer, I'm going on a four month trip. So I need you to look after hell for me please. You are the princess of it.

Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark: Oh... that's so... great. I'm going to miss you Stargazer.

There was a sadness in Speedy spark's voice.


	347. Chapter 347

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, you and the kids can come too.

A: Speedy spark: Awesome! Let's go!


	348. Chapter 348

Q: Nova: Hey, infinity Silvadic, let me show you a move me and Ray found out when we fought a demon.

A: Infinity Silvadic: What's happening?


	349. Chapter 349

Q: Ray: There's only one way to go. Ready?

Nova: Okay.

Ray and Nova: Universal chaos control?

There was a flash of blinding light.

?: I am the guardian of the universe, the fusion of Ray and Nova. My power is unsurpassed.

A: Infinity Silvadic: That's where you're wrong. I'm fused with the positive and negative energy from the master emerald and the elements of harmony. Plus since I have a pure heart, my power goes above infinity.


	350. Chapter 350

Q: Stagazer's dad uses magic to transport Stargazer, Speedy spark, and there kids to hell castle. It was 10 Times bigger than a mountain

Stargazer: So, what do you think Speedy?

A: Speedy spark:That depends, are you and I still going to sleep together?


	351. Chapter 351

Q: NEW CHALLENGER!

Unknown: IF ANYONE'S BROKEN, IT'S ME!

A: Future Rare mind: I WAS SHUNNED ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE OF A MUTATION, I WATCHED MY OWN DAD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BECAUSE OF A HEART VIRUS, AND BECAUSE OF THAR, I HAD TO DESTROY BOTH NAZO'S! IF ANYBODY'S BROKEN IT'S ME!


	352. Chapter 352

Q: Unknown: All I seem to do is cause trouble.

Unknown shrugs his shoulders.

A: Future Rare mind: I thought you were challenging me to a fight. Come on. Fight me.


	353. Chapter 353

Q: Stargazer: Yes.

A: Speedy spark: Awesome.


	354. Chapter 354

Q: Aura starts talking in a sing-song voice.

Aura: Aurora: Wake up.

Aura kisses her on the cheeck.

A: Aurora wakes up.

Aurora: Aren't you forgetting to kiss your kids.

Aurora puts a hand on her swollen belly.


	355. Chapter 355

Q: Unknown: Usually, I'm the one asking that. But sure.

A: Rare mind: Prepare to see my most powerful form. Rare mind creates a full moon and looks directley at it.


	356. Chapter 356

Q: Unknown: Sorry, but that's not going to happen.

Unknown snaps his fingers.

Unknown: Were at my place now.

A: Rare mind was already the giant dragon.


	357. Chapter 357

Q: Unknown: Okay. Fairy, ice, and dragon beats dragons. So I use Siberian blizzard!

A: Rare mind let out a roar, as a ball of light surrounded him. His roar turned into a scream as the ball of light dimineshed. He was now in his dragon alicorn form.


	358. Chapter 358

Q: Stargazer: Now, let me show you around.

Later.

Stargazer: Now, I'll be in the pool.

A: Speedy spark got a wing boner from the idea of the idea of Stargazer after swimming.

Speedy spark: Mind if I come too?


	359. Chapter 359

Q: Unknown: Dang poke-

A: Rare mind snaps Unknown's neck, knowing that he'll come back.


	360. Chapter 360

Q: Aura kisses Auraora's belly.

Aura: I really... Wait, did you say kids? As in mor than 1? Aurora, that's amazing!

A: Aurara: Sshh! I think they're sleeping.

Aurora holds her belly.


	361. Chapter 361

Q: Unknown: I crack my neck three times a day or more. Plus, that was a shadow clone.

Weakness: Celebi getting hurt.

Unknown: I'm not going to do that.

Other weakness: Shadow clones.

A: Rare mind: Incorrect, my other weakness is my horn.


	362. Chapter 362

Q: Aura chucles.

Aura: Well, I don't have anything to do, so I guess I'll spend this time with you.

A: Aurora: Can I have a belly rub?


	363. Chapter 363

Q: Aura: Sure.

Aura starts to rub Aurora's belly.

A: Aurora: That feels nice.


	364. Chapter 364

Q: Stargazer: Sure.

A: Speedy spark puts the twins down for a nap then goes to the pool, and jumps in. He then sees Stargazer and gets both types of boners.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, you know, we never made love in a pool before. Want to try it?


	365. Chapter 365

Q: Unknown: Not what I meant. But the horn is a useful tip. Multi shadow clone jutsu! A bunch of shadow clones appear and form a giant Unknown.

Unknown: And I'll be, the head!

A: Rare mind burns them all. He then feels Unknown's hand on his horn. Rare mind begins to tear up.

Rare mind: Please don't take my horn, I'll die, please spare me.

Rare mind was now straight up crying.

Rare mind: I don't want to die.


	366. Chapter 366

Q: Aura: I love you Aurora.

A: Aurora: I love you too.

Auroura felt the babies kick.

Auroura: Aura, they're kicking.


	367. Chapter 367

Q: Evil Riggs:Rarity, what do you dread and why.

A: Rarity: Diamond dogs. The last time I encountered them they almost killed me.


	368. Chapter 368

Q: Unknown: I wasn't going to take away your horn. Plus if I did I'd reverse back to before I did anyway. Now come on.

A: Rare mind felt Unknown let go of his horn.

Rare mind: I can't belive you fell for that.

Rare mind grabs Unknown's face and slammed him into the floor.

Rare mind: What are you waiting for? Retaliate.


	369. Chapter 369

Q: Unknown: I always do. I don't care.

Unknown begins to charge his energy.

Unknown: Metsu... HADOUKEN!

A: Rare mind dodges Unknown's attack. He puts his hands together.

Rare mind: FINAL FLASH!

A giant energy beam is sent straight a Unknown.


	370. Chapter 370

Q: Unknown uses his reject dial form.

A: T final flash to hit Rare mind head on.


	371. Chapter 371

Q: Evil Riggs: To all concerned; Ladies and gentlemen... how do we stop superman?

A: bronysonicfan0000: We don't need to stop him, he's a hero.


	372. Chapter 372

Q: A red flash came down from the sky and almost hit Sonic.

Rage: WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!

A: Sonic: What are you talking about?!


	373. Chapter 373

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer: Okay, let's do it.

A: Speedy spark: Sweet.

Speedy spark dove under the water, got to Stargazer's marehood, inserted his toungue and began to lick.


	374. Chapter 374

Warning lemon

Q: Stargazer started panting.

Stargazer: Oh! I'm... going... to... cum...

Stargazer came on Speedy spark's face.

A: Speedy spark could barely feel it because of the water. He the brought his head back up and gasped for air.

Speedy spark: I belive it's your turn.

Speedy spark brought out his retractable member.

Speedy spark: But first.

Speedy spark's horn began to glow, then Stargazer had gills.


	375. Chapter 375

Q: Rage: YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST BECAUSE I ALMOST ATE YOUR-

Rage gets punched in the face.

Shadowisepicz: Heh... sorry about that... sombody needs a chillpill... anyways, I'm going to be very buisy.

A: Sonic: ...


	376. Chapter 376

Q: Guest: Sonic, I dare you to take a dump in Amy's mouth!

A: Sonic: ...


	377. Chapter 377

Q: Stargazer went down to Speedy spark's member, kisses the tip and begins to suck on it.

A: Speedy spark: Oh yeah...

Speedy spark began to relax. He then came in Stargazer's mouth.

Speedy spark: Okay, you ready to finish up?


	378. Chapter 378

Q: Stargazer: Yep.

A: Speedy spark inserted his member in Stargazer's marehood and began to gently thrust in and out.


	379. Chapter 379

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, could you go rough on me?

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy thrusted in and out of Stargazer a lot faster. He then spanked her.

Speedy spark: How's that?


	380. Chapter 380

Q: Aura: Really?

Aura places a hand on Aurora's belly.

Aura: I think they'll be ready soon.

A: Aurora: Soon.


	381. Chapter 381

Q: Stargazer: Perfect!

A: After five more minutes Speedy spark came inside Stargazer.

Speedy spark: Man I'm tired. How about we call it an early night?


	382. Chapter 382

Q: Aura: I really hope they come soon

A: Aurora: Well, Aura, you have to be pa-


	383. Chapter 383

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark picks up Stargazer bridal style and carries her to their room. They then went to sleep.

The next morning:

Speedy spark woke up and saw Stargazer beside him.

Speedy spark: Good morning honey.


	384. Chapter 384

Q: Aura: Aurora? Are you okay?

A: Aurora: I've gone into labour.


	385. Chapter 385

Q: Evil Riggs: Julian Kintobor, what is best in life?

A: Julian Kintobor: Revenge.


	386. Chapter 386

Q: Aura: I'll get you to the hospital!

Aura picks up Aurora bridal style.

Aura: I'll try not to go too fast.

A: Aurora: Thank you Aura.


	387. Chapter 387

Q: Stargazer: Good morning.

A: Speedy spark: So, are you feeling okay?


	388. Chapter 388

Q: Aura: It's nothing. Now hold on tight.

Aura flies to the hospital.

A: They finally get to the hospital.


	389. Chapter 389

Q: Stargazer: I'm fine.

A: Speedy spark: You're not going to throw up or anything?


	390. Chapter 390

Q: Aura: Pleas help, my girlfrieand went into labour! We need a room.

A: Thet were given a room for Aurora to have her babies in.


	391. Chapter 391

Q: Stargazer: I don't think so.

A: Speedy spark: Okay, because we didn't use protection yesterday, and I just wanted to know.


	392. Chapter 392

Q: Aura holds Aurora's hand.

Aura: Don't worry, I'm here for you.

A: Aurora goes into a contraction.


	393. Chapter 393

Q: Stargazer: Okay, well let's go check on our kids.

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

They go to the kids room and sees that they're still sleeping.


	394. Chapter 394

I will not answer anymore questions until tomarrow.


	395. Chapter 395

Q: Aura ignors the pain of his hand getting crushed by Aurora's grip.

Aura: I'm not letting go. No matter what.

A: Aurora's pain finally stopped and the sound of two crying babies filled the room.


	396. Chapter 396

Q: Stargazer: Awwwe. They're so cute when they're asleep.

A: Speedy spark: We made some beautiful.


	397. Chapter 397

Q: Evil Riggs: Silver, given the ability to visit any era, when would you go? And would you consider staying there perminantly

A: Silver: I would stay right here.


	398. Chapter 398

I will now be answering questions again.


	399. Chapter 399

Evil Riggs: Sonic, You wake to find yourself buried alive in a concrete vault, some  
unfathomable distance beneath the earth. Scattered about your erstwhile  
sarcophagus, you find a carrot peeler, pocket flashlight, eleven splintery  
matches, a copy of "Cosmopolitan" from March of 2002, a facsimile door key  
made at a Home Depot, and a half-pack of Bazooka Joe bubble gum. What do you do?

A: Sonic: Leave.


	400. Chapter 400

Q: Evil Riggs:

A: Plays possum.


	401. Chapter 401

Q: Aura: Are they boys or girls? Actually it dosen't matter as long as they're health.

A: Doctor: They're both boys.


	402. Chapter 402

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, I'll be in the gym if you need me. Bye.

Stargazer runs to the gym.

A: Speedy spark looks at his children.

Speedy spark: So fragile. It's my duty to protect them.


	403. Chapter 403

Q: What should we name them Aurora?

A: Aurora: How about Ghost and spirit?


	404. Chapter 404

Q: Aura: Ghost and Spirit huh? I like those names. But just out of curiousity, how did you pick them?

A: Aurora: The're a memorial for Rare mind. Unknown killed him.


	405. Chapter 405

Q: Aura: What? Unknown killed Rare mind?

Aura grits his teeth.

Aura: How could he?

Aura changes into his guardian form.

A: Sweetie belle walks into the hospital room and gives Aura Unknown's head.

Sweetie belle: Never mess with my family. EVER!


	406. Chapter 406

Q: Stargazer was lifting weights.

Stargazer: Oh... my... god...

Stargazer drops the weight on her chest.

Stargazer: AAAAAHHHH! HELP!

Stargazer begins to cry.

A: Speedy spark comes in as fast as he could. He then grabbed the weight with one hand and threw it. It went so far and so fast that it broke the sound barrier and dissapeared with a twinkle. Speedy spark huged Stargazer.

Speedy spark: Are you okay?!


	407. Chapter 407

Q: Stargazer was still crying.

Stargazer: I think so.

A: Speedy spark dies Stargazers eyes. He kisses her.

Speedy spark: Feeling better now?


	408. Chapter 408

Q: Stargazer: A little bit.

A: Speedy spark: Than this will make you feel even better.

Speedy spark's horn begins to glow an aminous colour. Before they knew it they were gender swapped.


	409. Chapter 409

Q: Aura: Wow Sweetie belle, O didn't know you could be so violent. Anyways Aurora, let's go introduce Ghost and Spirit of everybody.

Aura carries both babies.

Aura: Hi, I'm your dad.

Aura chuckles.

Aura: So Aurora, would you like to carry Ghost or Spirit? Because I'm afraid I might drop one of them when I'm flying.

A: Aurora: I'll carry Spirit.


	410. Chapter 410

Q: Stargazer: What the?!

A: Speedy spark gets on the ground and spread her legs revealing her... marehood.


	411. Chapter 411

Q: Unknown: Well since I'm just a head for the time being, Aura, here's your chance to hit me and avenge Rare mind.

A: Sweetie belle: Do it!


	412. Chapter 412

Q: Aura hands Spirit to Aurora.

Aura: Let's fly.

A: Aurora: Okay, they fly towards home.


	413. Chapter 413

Q: Stargazer: Um... Speedy, what are you doing?

A: Speedy spark: Come on.

Speedy spark starts to rub Stargazer's stallionhood.


	414. Chapter 414

Q: Aura sighs.

Aura: Why dose everbody exptect me to be vengeful.

A: ?: Auuuuraaaaaaaa... Auuuuuuuuuuuuuurrraaaaaaaa...

Rare mind: I'm haunting you.


	415. Chapter 415

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, I have a bad feeling about this.

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark returns their genders to normal.

Speedy spark: I just wanted to know what it's like to be on the other end, but if you're not comortable with it, than I won't make you do it.


	416. Chapter 416

Q: Aura: Let's sleep. We have a big day tomarrow now that wer're a family.

A: Aurora: Okay.

Spirit: DOOOOOOOM!

Ghost: BUNNYMUSTARD MUTHU F***A


	417. Chapter 417

Q: Aura: What? You two got to sleep now.

A: They both started talking in riddles.

Ghost: I am dead.

Spirit: But I am still here.

They both had the same voice.


	418. Chapter 418

Q: Stargazer: Speedy, do you think our babies could come into the pool with us?

A: Speedy spark: As long as they wear life jackets and we hold them up.


	419. Chapter 419

Q: What do you two want for you to go to sleep?!

A: Rare mind warped out of their bobies and they went to sleep.


	420. Chapter 420

Q: Stargazer: Well let's show our babies the pool.

Stargazer brings Starlight and Star spark to the pool, put their life jackets on and took them in the water.

A: Starlight and Star spark began to giggle.


	421. Chapter 421

Q: Aura: Rare mind! Don't posses our kids.

A: Rare mind: Fine...


	422. Chapter 422

Q: Stargazer: I see my babies like the water. Hey, where's daddy?

Stargazer began to look around for Speedy spark.

A: Princess Molestia appeeared.

Princess Molestia: I tried to be patient with you in the gym. But I want you now!


	423. Chapter 423

Q: Unknown: Molestia, step away from lady.

A: Speedy spark appears. He looks very beaten up.

Speedy spark: M-molestia... g-get away from my wife.


	424. Chapter 424

The next morning:

Aurora woke up. She had a crazy look in her eyes. Her head then made a full 360 degree turn.


	425. Chapter 425

Q: Aura: Aurora?... Rare mind! Will you stop that? Its starting to get annoying.

A: Rare mind: I'm not doing that.

Aurora: Hello shadow. I'm here to take my revenge on you for killing me.


	426. Chapter 426

Q: Stargazer: Speedy?! Are you okay?!

Stargazer goes up to Speedy spark to see if he's okay.

A: Speedy spark: Let me explain.

Flashback:

Stargazer: I'm going to the gym. Bye.

Speedy spark: Bye.

Speedy spark was watching Starlight and Star spark.

Speedy spark: So frigile. It's my duty to protect them.

Princess Molestia: Hello.

Speedy spark turned around. Princess Molestia then beat him up, molested him, used a spell to take Speedy spark's form, and locked him in the closet.

Princess Molestia: Now, time to do your wife.

Speedy spark could do nothing. He was in too much pain.


	427. Chapter 427

Q: I'm not Shadow! Anw who the hell are you?! Let go of Aurora!

A: A black, oddly shaped, ghostly horn appeared she used it to slam Aura against the wall.

Aurora: You don't know who I am? I was once a great leader, until Shadow killed me using the element of harmony.


	428. Chapter 428

Q: Stargazer: So that's why she tuned me into a colt.

A: Speedy spark: And she will pay.

Speedy spark puts his hands together.

Speedy spark: FINAL FLASH!

Speedy spark destroys Princess Molestia.


	429. Chapter 429

Q: Shadpwisepicz: Wow Sonic, very, very VERY wierded out right now... Anyways, I FINISHED SPLIT SECOND!

Rage gets up.

Rage: What happened?

A: Sonic: Listen, I didn't take your chocolate.


	430. Chapter 430

Q: Stargazer: Well I think I'll go take a nap. Now

A: Speedy spark passes out.


	431. Chapter 431

Q: Aura: Wait, that horn. Queen Crysalis. I can't belive I didn't recogonize you!

A: Rare mind jumps in.

Rare mind: I'll handle this.


	432. Chapter 432

Q: Rage drops to his knees.

Rage: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadowisepicz: Hey future Rare mind, you probaly don't understand what I'm saying, but X is 74, then X+Y=120

A: Rare mind: 74+46=120.


	433. Chapter 433

Q: Aura: Just don't hurt Aurora.

A: Rare mind: No problem.

Rare mind passes through Aurora and pulls Queen Crysalis and out of her.

Rare mind: Be gone evil spirit.

Queen Crysalis dissapeares.


	434. Chapter 434

Q: Aura: Aurora!

Aura pics up Aurora.

A: Auroa's eyes slowly flutter open.

Aurora: What happened?

Rare mind: I bet you're glad that I'm haunting you huh?


	435. Chapter 435

Q: Troll Brolly: I'm back.

Broly makes a troll face.

A: Speedy spark wakes up.

Speedy spark: Oh hey Troll Broly.


	436. Chapter 436

Q: Unknown: Troll Broly :D

A: Rare mind posesses troll Broly.


	437. Chapter 437

Q: Stargazer was having a nightmare.

A: Speedy spark was awake, sitting on the bed thinking about what the future might hold. He then noticed Stargazer was thrashing around. Speedy spark embraced her to calm her down.


	438. Chapter 438

Q: Aura: You know what I don't know about what happened? I don't know how Crysalis mistook me for Shadow. I mean we don't even look alike.

A: I start to cry.


	439. Chapter 439

Q: Stargazer begins to wake up.

Stargazer: Oh Speedy, it was horrible!

Stagazer begins to cry.

A: Speedy spark pats Stargazer's back.

Speedy spark: Just let it all out.


	440. Chapter 440

Q: Troll Broly: RARE MID, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE.

A: Rare mind: Sweet! I'm alive again! Celebi! I choose you!

Celebi comes out of Rare mind's hair.

Rare mind: Be careful.

Rare mind kisses Celebi.


	441. Chapter 441

Q: Troll Broly: GO LEVEL 100 ARCHEAS! USE DARK PULSE!

A: The attack hits Celebi head on.

Rare mind: CELEBI!

Rare mind goes to see if Celebi is alright.


	442. Chapter 442

Q: Troll Broly: What's the big deal? You have like 3 others.

A: Rare mind: Yeah, but I'm in love with her!


	443. Chapter 443

Q: Stargazer: Well, you and the kids were on the ground, dead. Then Scanty came at me with her bloody Sword. Then I woke up. I hope that never happens to us.

Stargazer hugs Speedy spark.

A: Speedy spark: That will never happen. I promise.

Speedy spark strokes Stargazer's mane.

Speedy spark: If you want, I can teach you how to become a super alicorn.


	444. Chapter 444

Q: Aura: Hmm... I wonder.

Aura sences Ghost and Spirits Aura.

Aura: Gyaaaaaaa!

A: I start to cry again.

Me: This is to anybody who like good mlp fanfic videos. Look up Snowdrop. Afterwords, look up Snowdrops lulluby. I can guarentee you will be in tears afterwords.


	445. Chapter 445

Q: Stargazer: Really? You can teach me how to become a super alicorn?

A: Speedy Spark: Yes. And training starts now.

Speedy spark teleports them outside.

Speedy spark: Now, Focus on that dream you had. It might give you the pain you need.


	446. Chapter 446

Q: Troll Broly. That's not what I meant. Your Celebi's going to be fine.

A: Rare mind: Okay then. Go Jirachi!


	447. Chapter 447

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

Stargazer begins to focus on the dream she had.

A: Speedy spark noticed that the ground was starting to shatter. Stargazer was also eminating a bright light.


	448. Chapter 448

Q: Stargazer starts to focus harder.

A: Stargazer's coat become golden.


	449. Chapter 449

Q: Stargazer opes one eye and sees that her coat had turned golden.

A: Speedy spark: NOW SCREAM! SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!


	450. Chapter 450

Q: Stargazer: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

A: The transformation was finally coplete.

Speedy spark runs up to Stargazer and hugs her.

Speedy spark: You did it!


	451. Chapter 451

Q: Stargazer hugged Speedy spark back and started to lick his neck

A: Speedy: Hmm... Looks like you've been a bad girl.

Speedy spark spanks Stargazer.


	452. Chapter 452

Q: Shadowisepicz: Damit, you're right.

Rage: Shadow, why do you call Sonic faker?

A: Shadow: I don't know.


	453. Chapter 453

Q: Stargazer: How about we continue in our room?

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark teleports them up to their room.

Speedy spark: So do you want it rough or gentle?


	454. Chapter 454

Q: Stargazer: Rough.

A: Speedy spark throw Stargazer on the bed an pins her down with her backside facing upwards.

Speedy spark began to jack off as he looked at Stargazer's plot. He then went into his super alicor form and began to paddle.


	455. Chapter 455

Q: Stargazer began to blush, but what she wanted was for Speedy spark to eat her out.

A: Speedy spark spread Stargazer's legs, revealing her marehood. He inserted his toungue. He then began to lick.


	456. Chapter 456

Q: Stargazer: Oh Speedy! AAAHHH!

Stargazer came all over Speedy spark's face.

A: Speedy spark licked it up.

Speedy spark turned Stargazer over and his erect member was right in front of her face.


	457. Chapter 457

Q: Stargazer began to suck on Speedy spark's member. She took it nice and deep.

A: Speedy spark soon came in Stargazer's mouth.


	458. Chapter 458

Q: Stargazer swallowed Speedy spark's cum.

A: Speedy spark: You ready?


	459. Chapter 459

Q: Stargazer: Yup, ready.

Stargazer speads her legs.

A: Speedy spark rams his member into Stargazer's marehood, begins to thrust in and out, and spanks her at the same time.


	460. Chapter 460

Q: Aura: Aurora, I'm going to take Ghost and wander around Ponyville.

A: Aurora: Hurry back.


	461. Chapter 461

Q: Stargazer starts to moan.

Stargazer: Ohh! Speedy!

A: Speedy spark: I'm... going... to... cum...


	462. Chapter 462

Q: Stargazer: Oh Speedy, let it out!

A: Speedy spark came inside Stargazer, then collapsed on the bed reverted back to his nprmal state and fell asleep.


	463. Chapter 463

Q: Aura: Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Aura kisses Aurora.

A: Aurora: Good.


	464. Chapter 464

Q: Broly: ARCHIAS, USE FLAME THROWER!

Jirachi faint.

A: Rare mind: FINE!

Rare mind creates a moon looks up at it and becomes a dragon.


	465. Chapter 465

Q: Broly: Ha! Dragon type moves are super effective against other dragon types! ARCHEUS, USE DRACO METEOR STORM!

Milloins of meteors hit Rare mind.

A: Rare mindis uneffected. A big ball of light then surrounds Rare mind, he then he lets out a raor which turns into a scream.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ball of light deminishes and Rare mind is now in his dragon alicorn form.

Rare mind: Pretty cool huh? This is my dragon alicorn form. It's like a super saiyan 4, but it's a dragon intead of a monkey.


	466. Chapter 466

Q: Stargazer falls asleep next to Speedy spark.

A: The next morning, Speedy spark wakes up to his favorite sight. Stargazer. He gently woke her up.

Speedy spark: Good morning honey.


	467. Chapter 467

Unknown: Pokemon logic does'nt work on him Broly, I tried.


	468. Chapter 468

Q: Stargazer wakes up.

Stargazer: Good morning Speedy.


	469. Chapter 469

A: Speedy spark hugs Stargazer and bigins to stroke her mane.

Speedy spark: I love you.


	470. Chapter 470

Q: Broly: RETURN ARCHEUS! GO LEVEL 9001 MAGICARP!

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000!

Broly: MAGICARP, FIRE YOUR LAZER!

Magicarp: SELF DESTRUCT ENGAGED! 5... 4... 3... 3... 3... 3... SELF DESTRUCT FAILED!

Broly: ...

Rare mind knockes Magicarp out.


	471. Chapter 471

Q: Stargazer: I love you too Speedy.

A: Speedy spark put a hand on Stargazer's belly.

Speedy spark: Anything?


	472. Chapter 472

Q: Stargazer: Well, I woke up at two this morning and threw up so I think so

A: Speedy spark gave Stargazer a warm smile. And hugged her.

About 11 months later:

Stargazer, Starlight, Star spark, and Speedy Spark were all back home sitting on the couch together. Starlight and Star spark had already learned how to walk and talk. Plus Starlight was getting really good at magic and Star spark had gotten really good at flying. Speedy spark had not been home very often because he had gotten accepted into Yale. But he had made more time to be with his family recently. Mostly because Stargazer looked like she was ready to pop. Speedy spark hugged Stargazer and then put a hand on her belly.

Speedy spark: So, our third child is on the way. It's a pitty that the job for future elements of magic were taken by these two.

Speedy spark hugs Starlight and Star spark.


	473. Chapter 473

Q: Stargazer: Well I'm sure this one will be just as good. I think I'll go lay down in bed.

Stargazer goes and lays down in the bed.

A: Speedy spark: I'm sure as well.

Starlight: Daddy?

Speedy spark: Yes sweetie?

Starlight: When are you going to train us to fight?

Speedy spark: Um... listen, I'll start to train you when you're 5. The training your grandpa taught me is way too intese.

Flashback:

Speedy spark was trying to land a punch on Sonic. Sonic dodged every one of them, grabbed Speedy spark's arm and slammed him on the ground.

Sonic: Focus!

Speedy spark: Okay daddy.

Speedy spark threw energy beams at Sonic, Sonic dodged every one of them.

Sonic: Good, bur try this!

Sonic kicked Speedy spark incredibly high. Speedy spark was about to be lauched into space, then something snapped.

Speedy spark: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sonic was waiting for Speedy spark to come back down. Just then Sonic saw a golden light.

Sonic: He's done it.

Speedy spark landed and then Sonic hugged him.

Sonic: You finally did it. You became a super alicorn.


	474. Chapter 474

Q: Stargazer started to feel pain in her belly.

Stargazer: Looks like somebody's ready to come out.

Stargazer walks into the living room.

Stargazer: Let's go have a baby.

A: Speedy spark picked up Stargazer, Starlight, and Star spark and flew to the hospital.


	475. Chapter 475

Q: Aura: I'm going to need Rarity's help with this. Get ready for a ride Ghost.

Aura runs to carousel boutique. He knocks on the door.

Aura: Rarity, are you home?

A: Just then noises came from an opened window in Rarity, Silver, and Applejack's room. Although it only sounded like Silver and Rarity.


	476. Chapter 476

Q: Stargazer was in the hospital almost ready to give birth.

Stargazer: I can't wait to get this thing out of here.

A: Speedy spark was holding Stargazer's hoof.

Speedy spark: You're doing great.


	477. Chapter 477

Q: Aura: Sorry to intutupt you guys but I could use your help!

A: Silver and Rarity come out of the boutique.


	478. Chapter 478

Q: Aura: Hi Silver, hi Rarity. Listen Rarity, I want to propose to Aurora, so I want to give her something special. Oh and meet my son Ghost.

A: Rarity: Of course I'll help you. Silver, Aura, come with me.


	479. Chapter 479

Q: Stargazer: When will the doctor get here?

A: Just then a blue police box appeared in the room, and a brown pony with a dark brown mane and tail known as the doctor came out of it.

Doctor: Did somebody call?

Speedy spark: Listen, I'm a big fan, but unless you can deliver a baby, you need to get out. You doing okay Stargazer?


	480. Chapter 480

Silver, Rarity, and Aura soon arrive at a barren field.

Rarity: This is the place where Silver slaughtered the Diamond dogs andd saved me. This place might not look like it, but it has many jewels. I will find the jewels, Silver will dig them up, then you will decide whether you want to use them or not, then Silver will shape the ones you have choses into a ring for Aurora. Does that sound okay?


	481. Chapter 481

Q: Stargazer: NO!

A: The doctor goes back into the police box and it dissapears.

Speedy spark: Okay then, I guess I'll have to do this myself. Don't worry, I'm taking a coarse on this at Yale. Now just take nice deep breaths.


	482. Chapter 482

Q: Amy: I know how to deliver a baby. Just take deep breaths and push until it pops out.

A: Speedy spark: There's more to it then that.

Speedy spark goes down to Stargazer's mare hood. He sees that the baby's crowning.

Speedy spark: Okay, Stargazer, I need you to calm down.


	483. Chapter 483

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

Stargazer starts to calm down.

A: Speedy spark: Okay good. Now I need to see if the baby's okay.

Speedy spatk puts one hand on Stargazer's belly and feels it squirming.

Speedy spark: Okay, the baby's fine, now on the count of three, I need you to push. 1... 2... 3.


	484. Chapter 484

Q: Stargazer starts to push.

A: Speedy spark: Okay you're doing good. I need you to push again. 1... 2... 3.


	485. Chapter 485

Q: Stargazer pushes again.

A: A loud crying filled the room.

Speedy spark: It's a boy!

Speedy spark gave Stargazer the baby then fainted. When the baby was given to Stargazer he stopped crying. The baby looked like Speedy spark, but instead of purple and pink, the baby was white and yellow.


	486. Chapter 486

Q: Shadowisepicz: Darkshy, Darkpie. You guys haven't been asked anything in a long time. If you like I could ask you guys stuff.

A: Darkshy: Um... s-sure.

Darkpie: That would be supery bupery awesome!


	487. Chapter 487

Q: Stargazer: He's so cute. Speedy, are you okay.

A: Speedy spark gets up off the floor.

Speedy spark: Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that.

Speedy spark looks at his and Stargazer's new son.

Speedy spark: So what are we going to name him?


	488. Chapter 488

Q: Stargazer: I think I'll name him after my uncle, Sky slash.

A: Speedy spark: That's an awesome name.

Sky slash let out a cute little yawn.


	489. Chapter 489

Q: Aura: That's really nice of you. But I'm just trying to find a saphire. Just one saphire, any size.

A: Rarity starts to use her gem finding spell.

Rarity: I found one! It's huge!

Silver moves the dirt and cleans the gem.

Silver: How's this one?


	490. Chapter 490

Q: Aura: Wow that's big. I'd say it's perfect. Now then.

Aura summons his aura blade and cuts the gem into the shape of a heart.

Aura: Thanks guys. Now to put this on a ring.

A: Silver: Let me save you the trouble.

Silver takes a black diamond and throws it up in the air.

Silver: PSYCHIC BLADE!

Silver shoots a whole bunch of psychic blades at the black diamond and then a perfectly crafted ring falls into his hand. He then throws it to Aura.


	491. Chapter 491

Q: Arua picks up Ghost.

Aura: Thanks.

Aura runs to Aurora.

A: Silver: Now where were we?

Rarity wraped her hooves around Silver's neck. They then kissed and telepirted back to carousel boutique.


	492. Chapter 492

Q: Aura: Aurora... I have something to tell you.

A: Aurora: What is it?


	493. Chapter 493

Q: Aura: Aurora, I love you so much that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the kids. So.

Aura gets down and pulls out the ring.

Aura: Will you marry me.

A: Aurora tackles Aura to the floor.

Aurora: YES!


	494. Chapter 494

Q: Aura laughs.

Aura: So, when should we plan the wedding?

A: Aurora: As soon as pissible.


	495. Chapter 495

Q: Aura: Okay, for now let's rest up.

Aura picks up Ghost and Spirit.

Aura: Let's get you two to bed.

Aura tucks them in.

Aura: Good night Aurora, I love you.

Aura kisses Aurora on the lips.

A: Aurora: I love you too.


	496. Chapter 496

Q: Stargazer: Awwe. How cut.

A: Speedy spark: You could say that again.


	497. Chapter 497

Q: Aura wakes up.

Aura: I better get ready.

A: Unwanted house guest appears in front of Aura.


	498. Chapter 498

Q: Stargazer: Let's go home.

A: Speedy spark: Okay.

They go home.


	499. Chapter 499

Q: Aura: Who are you and what do you want.

A: Unwanted house guest: My name is Unwanted house guest. I do stuff like put spiders in your mouth and steal your legs. But now that you saw me, I want to kill you.


	500. Chapter 500

Q: Stargazer: Where are Starlight and Star spark? Didn't we bring them with us?

A: Speedy spark: I droped them off at my dad's.


	501. Chapter 501

Q: Aura turns into his gaurdian form.

Aura: Aurora, get the kids and get out. Don't argue. I don't want you to get hurt.

A: Unwanted house guest: I can only be killed by Sle-

A black tenticle trows Aura aside.


	502. Chapter 502

Q: Aura: What the h- S-slenderman?! Unknown, I'm going to need your help.

A: Slenderman kills Unwanted house guest and dissapears out of existance.


	503. Chapter 503

Q: Aura: Well that happened. You mind babysitting my kids while Aurora and I get the weddind preperations done?

A: Karate Kyle: They laughed at me in physical education, I laughed at them in physical theripy, the ones that survived.


	504. Chapter 504

Q: Okay Unknown, we'll have the wedding at your place.

A: Okay, I'm done answering questions today.


	505. Chapter 505

I've decided to take some time off from this to work on my other fanfics.


	506. Chapter 506

Q: Stargazer: Let's go home now.

Q: Speedy spark: Okay.

Stargazer and Speedy spark go get Starlight and Star spark.


	507. Chapter 507

Q: Blaze: Heat week is starting, so any males who don't want to be raped better get out.

A: All of the males run away, except for Cyan spactra.

Cyan spectra: I REFUSE TO BE RAPED!

Cyan spectra takes a sword and impales himself.


	508. Chapter 508

Q: Shadowisepicz: Darkpie, Darkshy, if you two are in Shadow's family, then would'nt you both share the blood of Black doom?

A: Darkpie: F*** YEAH!

Darkshy: I-i guess so.


	509. Chapter 509

Q: Captainawesome99: Have you two unlocked your super forms and what do you specialize in?

A: Darkshy: Y-yes.

Darkpie: KABOOM!


	510. Chapter 510

Q: Aura gets Cyan spectra's body.

Aura: I can't belive you just impaled yourself with a sword just so you would'nt get raped! Aura heads to a cave.

A: Speedy spark notices that his brother's dead.

Speedy spark: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	511. Chapter 511

Q: Unknown: Speedy, don't get the wrong idea. There's always a number of ways to revive someone. Which one shall we try?

A: Speedy spark was not listening.

Speedy spark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Speedy spark unlocked his ultimate alicorn form.


	512. Chapter 512

Q: Aura places a hand on Cyan spectra.

A: Titan: STOP!


	513. Chapter 513

Q: Shadowisepicz: All, you no google or anything else peanuts are in dinamyte.

A: All: ...


	514. Chapter 514

Q: Shadowisepicz: Yes they are.

A: All: ...


	515. Chapter 515

Q: Aura: What are you doing?

A: Titan: I wish for you to use my aura to save him! If you do not comply you will be EXTERMINATED!


	516. Chapter 516

Q: Aura puts one hand on Titan.

Titan: Now accept this Aura.

An aural sphere surrounds Titan.

Aura: The power of aura will prevail! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A: Cyan spectra opens his eyes.

Cyan spectra: Titan!

Titan: Do not worry Aura! As a Dalek I am hooked up to life support systems! So I will not fade! NEVER!


	517. Chapter 517

Q: Aura: Well... Can you imagine the hirarious fate of some poor stallion that's a slave to some sex crazed mare? That wouldn't be so funny. Am I right Cyan.

A: Cyan spactra: If you want to call me a short version of my name you can call me cyspec. And yes it would.

Pinkie pie: HERE'S PINKIE!


	518. Chapter 518

Q: Aura: F***!

Aura turns into his guardian form.

Aura: Let's get the hell out of here Cyspec!

Aura grabs Ghost and flies away.

A: Cyan spectra flies away too. So does Titan.


	519. Chapter 519

Q: Wait, where's Spirit?!

Aura sees Pinkie pie getting near spirit. He then hands Cyan spectra.

Aura: Don't worry Spirit! Daddy's coming!

Aura flies towards Spirit and takles Pinkie pie to the ground. He then pics up Spirit.

Aura: Stay away from my son.

A: Darkpie comes in.

Darkpie: What's up?

Darkpie is then takled to the ground by Blue rainbow.


	520. Chapter 520

Q: Aura shoota a weak energy sphear at Blue rainbow.

A: Darkpie attacks Aura, pins him against a rock, pulls out Aura's heart and takes a bite out of it. He also niticed that Aura still had a little bit of lif in him. Darkpie then snapped out of his apes*** state.


	521. Chapter 521

Q: Aura comes back as a ghost.

Aura: I hope you're happy Darkpie. When you see Aurora, tell her I love her.

A: Darkpie brings Aura back to life.

Darkpie: Will you quit your whining now? By the eay, I wanted Blue rainbow to rape me.


	522. Chapter 522

Q: Do I know all of your intentions and what the hell am I doing here?

Aura grabs Ghost and Spirit and caught up with Cyan spectra.

A: Darkpie gets Blue rainbow and catches up to them.

They then pass Silver, Applejack, And Rarity having a wild three way.


	523. Chapter 523

Q: Shadowisepicz: ...

A: Darkpie: Blue rainbow's my girlfriend.


	524. Chapter 524

Q: Aura: Why am I not surprized? I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing. I don't even want to think about what Aurora is doing since she has all of my powers.

Aura does a sonic boom and travles faster than the speed of sound.

A: Aurora catches up with them.


	525. Chapter 525

Q: Shawisepicz: Oh

A: Darkpie:Yeah.


	526. Chapter 526

Q: Aura: H-hi Aurora. Oh hey look a stallion.

Aura flies away.

A: Aurora catches up.

Aurora: I'm not going to rape you. I pinkie promise. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcackr in my eye.


	527. Chapter 527

Q: Aura: Okay, I believe you, but I'm still going to hide from other mares and help other stallions.

A: Fluttershy: You're going to LOVE MEEEEEEE!


	528. Chapter 528

Q: Aura: Oh come on! First Pinkie and now Fluttershy!? Later!

Aura does a sonic boom.

A: Fluttershy starts to cry.


	529. Chapter 529

Q: Unknown: Anyone need a camo spell? It works on anyone. I'm just enjoying the show.

Unknown starts to eats popcorn.

A: Twilight comes up to unknowns and tacles him to the ground.


	530. Chapter 530

Q: Unknown: Shadow, get over there! Your wife needs you! Actually wives.

A: Shadow: NO WAY!


	531. Chapter 531

Q: Unknown: It's about time someone noticed. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Keep her busy until I can find Sonic.

Unknown teleports.

Enter: Unseen Arcanum(Camouflage form)

A: Twilight: Where did he go?


	532. Chapter 532

Q: Unknown searches for Sonic.

Captainawesome99: Wait...so the female still goes into heat even though she already has a spouse? I find that a bit odd.

Enter: Unseen Arcanum(Camouflage form)

A: Sonic: I'm right here.


	533. Chapter 533

Q: Unknown: Oh cool. Twilight's over there. I don't know what Linda would have done if she saw me like that.

Unkown shudders.

Unknown: Anyway, can you go over to Twilight please?

A: Sonic goes an f*** Twilight.


	534. Chapter 534

Q: Unknown: Now, time to go get Shadow. Chronos Control!

Unknown stops time and puts Shadow, Pinkie and Fluttershy in a room.

Unknown: Now to seal his powers so he can't escape until the heat passes.

Unknown seals Shadow's powers, escapes, and unfreezes time.

Unknown: Anyway, can you go over to Twilight please?

A: Shadow: AAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO! Nooo! Ooooh Yeah!


	535. Chapter 535

Later Shadow comes out of the room.

Shadow: Thanks Unknown.


	536. Chapter 536

Q: Unknown: Heh, you're welcome. Oh yeah, I'll unlock your powers.

A: Shadow: Thanks. I going in!

Pinkie pie and Fluttershy: YES!


	537. Chapter 537

Titan: Darkpie: Aura, could you plese heal Blue rainbow?


	538. Chapter 538

Q: Unknown: I'll heal Blue if you want me to. I don't think Aura's here at the moment.

A: Darkpie: Please do.


	539. Chapter 539

Q: Unknown: Okay then. Mystical Palm Technique.

Unknown places a hand...hoof on her head

Unknown: There. She'll be up in a minute. Just leave some breathing space.

A: Darkpie: Okay.

Darkpie takes a step back. Blue rainbow wakes up and takles Darkpie.


	540. Chapter 540

Q: Shadowisepicz: Rage is back.  
Rage:missed me?  
Shadowisepicz: Apparently, its heat season, if I was you, I'd Go F***  
Rage: Cant. Portals closed.

A: Darkpie: Sunbeam appeares and pulls Rage and Shadowisepicz into Equestria.


	541. Chapter 541

Q: Unknown: Well, my work here is done. See ya. Imma go watch Tron now.

Captainawesome99: Happy Halloween, Ponies!

Captainawesome99 sets off fireworks of candy.

A: Darkpie: CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	542. Chapter 542

Q: Aura: I hit her with the weakest aura sphere I could. Then again I was panicing, so sorry about that.

A: Darkpie: Don't worry, she's up now, and I'm ready for what dhe has for me.

Blue rainbow: You better be.

Darkpie and Blue rainbow then f***.


	543. Chapter 543

Q: Evil Riggs: Darkpie, Blue rainbow, what does f*** mean without saying it exactly? What does f*** involve?

A: Darkpie: To f*** means to have sex.


	544. Chapter 544

Q: Shadowisepicz: Wow, look at all of this.

Rage: F***!

Shadowisepicz: No cursing!

Rage: We need to find shelter.

A: Rare mind sees Rarity with a crazy look in her eyes.

Rare mind: Um... mom? What are you doing?


	545. Chapter 545

Q: Aura: Are you boys hungry?

Aura give Ghost and Spirit each an apple.

A: Rarity comes closer to Rare mind, takles him to the ground and begis to rape him.

Rare mind: Please stop!

Rare mind begins to cry.

Rare mind: Aura! Help!


	546. Chapter 546

Rarity soon finished rapeing Rare mind, and left him on the ground crying.

Rare mind: Why Aura? Why didn't you save me?


	547. Chapter 547

Q: Rage: I'm out of here! Rage leaves

A: Twilight: Damn!


	548. Chapter 548

Q: Aura: I... was... too... slow...

Aura tears up.

Aura: I'm sorry Rare mind.

Aura summons a sword.

A: Titan: EXTERMINATE!

Titan destroys the sword.


	549. Chapter 549

Q: Rage: ... SUNBEAM!

A: Titan: He is alright!


	550. Chapter 550

Q: Rage: Why couldn't you have pointed the way?

A: Titan: You left without him!


	551. Chapter 551

Q: Aura falls to his lnees.

Aura: Rare mind, Today I realized that you're like a little brother to me. I'm always there for you. But today I failed miserably. Can you ever forgive me?

A: Rare mind: I forgive you.


	552. Chapter 552

Rare mind gets up and limps away. He looks into a pool of water and sees his reflection.

Rare mind: You're a filthy whoar Rare mind.


	553. Chapter 553

Q: Aura places a hand on Rare mind's shoulder.

Aura: Don't call yourself that.

Aura sighs.

Aura: Look back into the your reflection and tell me what you see.

A: Rare mind looks into his reflection.

Rare mind: I-I see a hedgepony who got raped by his mother. And... his big brother trying to comfort him.


	554. Chapter 554

Q: Aura places a hand on Rare mind's shoulder.

Aura: Don't call yourself that.

Aura sighs.

Aura: Look back into the your reflection and tell me what you see.

A: Rare mind looks into his reflection.

Rare mind: I-I see a hedgepony who got raped by his mother. And... his big brother trying to comfort him.


	555. Chapter 555

Q: Aura: No. You want to know what I see? I see a hedgepony who's smart kind strong. A hedgepony who has no limits. A hedgepony who will save us all.

A: Rare mind: Really?


	556. Chapter 556

Q: Aura: Yes, now let's go before we attract any more attention from any more mares. My house is a safe place.

A: Rare mind: Okay.

They head over to Aura's house.

Later:

So... Aura. About that big brother thing...


	557. Chapter 557

Q: Aura: What about it?

A: Rare mind: Thank you for saying what you said.


	558. Chapter 558

Q: Aura: You're welcome... lil' bro.

Aura chuckles.

Aura: Oh, which reminds me, have you met my sons yet? They're twins. Meet Ghost and Spirit.

A: Rare mind: I've met them. Remember when I posessed them?


	559. Chapter 559

Q: Aura: Oh yeah.

Aura face palms.

Aura: With all of the events going on I comletely forgot.

A: Rare mind: It's okay. You know, they look exactly like you.


	560. Chapter 560

Q: Rage runs into a door.

Rage: Ow!

Rage sees that it's the door to sugarcube corner. He then opens the door.

A: Shadow was banging his wives.


	561. Chapter 561

Q: Aura: Yeah. Once they're old enough I'll start to train them.

A: Rarity: HERE'S RARITY!


	562. Chapter 562

Q: Rage slowly backs out and runs to the library.

A: Rarity grabs Rare mind.

Rare mind: Aura, help!


	563. Chapter 563

Q: Aura: Not this time! Aura takles Rarity and pins her to the floor.

A: Rare mind: Okay.

Rare mind takes Spirit and Ghost and runs.


	564. Chapter 564

Xavier falls from the sky. He takes after Unknown. Nia walks out of the portal. She takes after Linda, meaning she's an assasin.


	565. Chapter 565

Q: Aura grabs Rarity's horn

Aura: Ha! You can't use magic when somebody's holding your horn can you.

A: Rarity starts to tear up.

Rarity: Please don't take my horn. I'll die.


	566. Chapter 566

Q: Why does everybody think I want to kill them? I'm not going to take your horn. I'm simply trying to keep you at bay so you don't go raping everybody. Especially Rare mind.

A: Rarity: But that's not fair.


	567. Chapter 567

Q: Rage walks into the library.

A: Sonic was banging his wives.


	568. Chapter 568

Q: Aura: Don't talk to me about fair! Especially after what you did to Rare mind!

A: Rarity: I bet he loved it.


	569. Chapter 569

Rage: Well this is awkward.

Rage sits down on a benck until Shadowisepicz returns.


	570. Chapter 570

Q: Aura: You left him on the ground crying! He didn't enjoy being raped by his own mother!

Aura grips Rarity's horn tighter.

Aura: Hwo are you little miss Rarity?

A: Rarity: I am Rarity. I'm just in heat.


	571. Chapter 571

Q: Aura: Sorry about this Rarity.

Aura knocks Rarity unconsious and sighs.

Aura: I better go find Rare mind and the boys.

Aura goes outside and searches for them.

A: Meanwhile:

Rare mind was hiding from all of the mares. He decided to turn Spirit and Ghost invisible. Applejack then appeared and grabbed Rare mind.

Rare mind: Aura! Help!


	572. Chapter 572

Q: Later:

Shadowisepicz sees Rage.

ShadowisepIcz: Hey Rage.

He sits beside Rage.


	573. Chapter 573

Q: Hmm? OH CRAP!

Aura does a sonic boom and flies toward Rare mind. He keeps getting faster and faster. He soon sees Rare mind and Applejack.

Aura: GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Aura tackles Applejack to the ground.

Aura: Rare mind, are you okay?

A: Rare mind: Yeah. Thanks bro.


	574. Chapter 574

Q: Aura: No problem. Where are the boys?

Aura sences their aura's.

You turned them invisible didn't you?

Aura: Okay, let's go.

A: Rarity tackles Rare mind to the ground.

Rarity: Rare mind, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?

Rare mind: What?

Rarity: I'm no longer in heat. Heat week is over.

Rare mind: I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet. What do you think Aura?


	575. Chapter 575

Q: Aura: It's the past and it should stay in the past.

A: Rare mind: Okay then.

Rare mind hugs Rarity.

Rare mind: I forgive you mom.

Rarity hugs Rare mind back. They both start to cry.


	576. Chapter 576

Q: Aura: Sorry about the tackle Applejack

A: Applejack: That's alright.

Rarity breaks the hug.

Rarity: I'm so glad that you forgive me. Thank you.

Rare mind: You're welcome.


	577. Chapter 577

Q: Rage: Its over?

Shadowisepicz: Why arent we back yet?

Rage: Sunbeam!

A: Sunbeam appears and takes them to their dimension.

Sunbeam: That will be OVER 9000! Dinupdederps.


	578. Chapter 578

Q: Rage: Dinupdederps?

A: Sunbeam: 5 bits.


	579. Chapter 579

Q: Rage: I have 1337000 rings, is that worth anything?

A: Sunbeam: 1 ring= 5 bits.


	580. Chapter 580

Q: Aura: Rarity, where's Silver? Last time I saw you you guys were having a wild three-way.

A: ?: Auuuraaaaaaa... Auuuuuuuuuurrraaaaaaaaaaa...

Silver: I'm haunting you!


	581. Chapter 581

Speedy spark was holding Sky slash.

Speedy spark: Isn't he amazing Stargazer?


	582. Chapter 582

Xavier and Nia see Unknown.

Xavier and Nia: DAD!


	583. Chapter 583

Q: Unknown: Hey, I see you guys finally decided to come and visit me. How are you liking this place.

Xavier: I love it!

Nia: It's amazing!


	584. Chapter 584

Q: Rage gives 1 ring to Sunbeam.

Rage: That was REALLY wierd.


	585. Chapter 585

Q: Aura: NOOOOOO! Now that we got that out of the way...

Aura gives Silver a death glare.

Aura: Silver, can I ask you a question? When you were with your wives, did it cross your mind to look after Rare mind.

A: Silver: Well it did cross my mind once or twice when I was TRYING TO GET OUT OF OTHERWORLD TO SAVE HIM!


	586. Chapter 586

Q: Unknown: Well it's just great to see you. How about we all go swimming at... BSF do you have any idea's

A: Xavier: How about the pool where Rare mind called himself a filthy whore.

Xavier gave Unknown a psycotic look!


	587. Chapter 587

Q: Unknown: Used project. Any where else?

A: Nia: How about otherworld?


	588. Chapter 588

Q: Aura sighs.

Aura: Well at least you tried. But one thing thing still confuses me. Rarity, you were uncontrollable, but after I grabbed your horn you seemed more sane-ish.

A: Rarity: I didn't want to die.


	589. Chapter 589

Q: Unknown: Okay.

Unknown opens a portal.

Unknown: Okay. Who's willing to join.

Unknown jumps in.

A: Nia and Xavier jump into the portal. They soon come accross a pool.

Nia: YEAH! You guys ready to swim?


	590. Chapter 590

Q: Aura: Seriously? Do I look like the type of hedgehog who like to take lives? By the way, where's Aura? She didn't go all crazy like Fluttershy did when she tried to make me her love prisoner.

A: Aurora: I'm right here. She comes out from behind Aura.


	591. Chapter 591

Q: Aura: How long have you been there? Anyway the wedding is tomarrow. We need to prepare.

A: Aurora: Okay.

Rare mind: Who's going to be your best man?


	592. Chapter 592

Q: Aura: You are lil' bro. Is that okay?

A: Rare mind: ALRIGHT! I'll also plan the bachelor party if that's okay.


	593. Chapter 593

Q: Aura: I guess that's okay. Silver are you coming to the wedding? Oh wait. You're haunting me. So Iguess you're coming. By the way if you posess Aurora or my kids you'll regret it.

A: Silver: Okay.

Later that night at the bachelor party:

Rare mind was drunk out of his head.

Rare mind: H-hey Aura.

Rare mind burps.

Rare mind: What does thinkin bot this baychleer poorty.


	594. Chapter 594

Q: Aura was drinking soda.

Aura: Rare mind, you know you're not supposed to be drinking like this. I'm going to have to take you home after this. I wonder how Aurora's bacheloret party is going.

A: Rare mind starts to cry.R are mind then sobers up using his powers. But he's still crying.

Rare mind: I' m so sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get rid of the trauma.


	595. Chapter 595

Q: Aura was drinking soda.

Aura: Rare mind, you know you're not supposed to be drinking like this. I'm going to have to take you home after this. I wonder how Aurora's bacheloret party is going.

A: Rare mind starts to cry.R are mind then sobers up using his powers. But he's still crying.

Rare mind: I' m so sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get rid of the trauma.


	596. Chapter 596

Q: Aura: A lot of people drink to forget their past. Well let's enjoy the night by making our own fireworks. Tell everybody to come outside.

A: Meanwhile at Aurora's bacheloret party:

All the girls, plus Darkshy were watching the twilight saga: New moon. They then all srarted gawking over shirtless Taylor Lautner.


	597. Chapter 597

Q: Unknown: You can go first. There's somthing I want to try.

A: Nia: Okay dad.

Nia changes into a bikini and jump into the water.

Nia: Yo, Xavier! Jump in! The water's fine!

Xavier changes into a pair of swim trunks and jumps into the water.

Linda then shows up in her old body.

Linda: Hey Unknown.


	598. Chapter 598

Q: Aura: You ready to make some explosions Rare mind?

A:Rare mind: You bet.

They then set off a ton off fireworks that last an hour. And at the end Rare mind set off some fireworks that looked like Aura and Aurora kissing.


	599. Chapter 599

Q: Aura: How'd you do that?

A:Rare mind: Magic.


	600. Chapter 600

Q: Aura chuckles.

Aura: So, guys, how do you think we should end this party?

A: Darkpie: Let's prank Aurora's bacheloret party!


	601. Chapter 601

Q: Unknown: Linda!

Unknown hugs her.

Unknown: I thought your spirit was trapped inside lightning's body.

A: Linda: It was.


	602. Chapter 602

Q: Aura: I knew one of you guys were going to have that idea. But this could be fun.

Aura smiles devilishly.

A: Later when the boys were trying to prank the girls and Darkshy. but Aurora saw them. Most of them got away, except for Darkpie. He got caught by Amy. She repeatedly smashed his head with her hammer.

Darkpie: SOMEBODY, HELP!


	603. Chapter 603

Q: Unknown: How long can I see you?

A: Linda: I'm here to stay.


	604. Chapter 604

Q: Aura clashes his sword with Amy's hammer.

Aura: I kew your plan was going to fail. Now get the hell out of here while I get mauled by the girls!

A: Pinkie pie knocks Amy out.

Pinkie pie: NOBODY HURTS MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DARKIE PIE!


	605. Chapter 605

Q: Aura: Get Darkpie out of here. Now what do you girls want to do to me?

A: Pinkie pie carries Darkpie to safety.

Darkshie: Put hooks in his neck and hang him up by a tree!

All of the girls get blank looks on their faces.


	606. Chapter 606

Q: Aura: Just like Shadow. Do you have any ideas that don't involve almost killing me?

A: Aurora: I do.

Aurora walks up to Aura and runs her hand across his chest.


	607. Chapter 607

Q: Aura chuckles nervously.

Aura: Um... what are you doing?

A: Aurora: We only have one more night until we get married. Might as well enjoy it.


	608. Chapter 608

Q: Unknown: Sweet... let's go check on the twins.

A: Linda: Okay. They go to check on Xavier and Nia.

Xavier: Hey dad. Hey mom.

Nia: Wait... mom?

Linda: Yes.


	609. Chapter 609

Q: Aura: Okay, let's go!

A: Aurora teleports Aura and herself to Aura's house. They then f***.


	610. Chapter 610

Q: Unknown: Yup. She's magical. Now just keep swimming.

A: Xavier rolls his eyes.


	611. Chapter 611

Q: Unknown: Just like me. Anyway, it's getting late. Unless you want to stay.

A: Linda: Sure.


	612. Chapter 612

Q: Unknown: Okay.

Unknown opens a portal.

Unknown: Okay everybody in otherworld. Bye

A: Linda: What I meant is I want to stay with you.


	613. Chapter 613

Aurora wakes up and heads to the washroom, closes thhe door and sits down on the toilet.

Aurora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	614. Chapter 614

Q: Aura knocks on the door.

Aura: Aurora, are you okay in there?

A: Aurora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH.

Aurora comes out in her guardian form.


	615. Chapter 615

Q: Aura starts to sweat.

Okay, let's get ready for the wedding.

A: Aurora smiles.

Aurora: Okay.


	616. Chapter 616

Later Aura and Aurora were getting married by Princess Cadence.

Princess Cadence: Aurora, do you take Aura to be your loving husband, to have and to hild, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Aurora: I do.

Princess Cadence: And Aura, do you take Aurora to be your loving wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?


	617. Chapter 617

Q: Aura: I do.

A: Princess cadence: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.


	618. Chapter 618

Q: Aura kisses Aurora on the lips.

A: Later Silver gose to congragulate them. He has his body back, but also has a halo over his head.

Silver: Congragulations you two.


	619. Chapter 619

Q: Aura: Thanks Silver. Now Pinkie pie! Do your thing

A: Pinkie pie puts on son awesome music.

In the morning, Aurora wakes up and sees a lama.

Aurora: Wow. We must have parti-

Aurora thows up.


	620. Chapter 620

Q: Aura chckles.

Aura: Yeah, I forgot how crazy Pinkie pie's parties can get. You better let your body recover.

A: Aurira: Impossible. My heat seasone starts in one minute.


	621. Chapter 621

Q: Aura turns onti his guardian form and flies away as fast as he can

Aura: No no no no! I'm not getting raped!

A: Nora and Mind apple catch up with Aura.

Nora: What are you doing?!

Mind apple: We need to protect Rare mind!

Nora: It's hedgehog heat female hedgehog heat season and Rare mind said that if he gets raped oned more time he's going to kill himself!

Silver catches up to them. This time he has no halo over his head.

Silver: I won't let him get raped again!


	622. Chapter 622

Q: Aura: Don't worry Rare mind! Your brother's on his way!

A: Nora: Aura, has Rare mind ever told you why he didn't defend himself when he got raped by Rarity?


	623. Chapter 623

Q: Aura: I'm assuming that Rarity's his mom he didn't want to attack her and risk taking her life.

A: Nora: Actually, Rare mind dosen't attack unless he's training or if the other person's intentions are to kill anyone.


	624. Chapter 624

Q: Aura: Oh, well we better pick up the pace before it's too late.

Aura does a sonic boom.

A: Rarity was talking with Rare mind, still apologizing for raping him. Just then, Amy came in, knocked Rarity out and tackled Rare mind.

Silver: HURRY!


	625. Chapter 625

Q: Aura: No no no no NOOOOOOOOOO! RARE MIND!

Aura kicks Amy off Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: Thank you so much.

Amy: That's it!

Amy snaps her fingers and Darkpie and Darkshy who were being mind controlled pinned Aura to the ground.


	626. Chapter 626

Q: Aura: How cute. You think you can take me. HAAAAAAAA!

Aura puses Darkpie and Darkshy off of him.

Aura: Rare mind, go with Silver and get somewhere safe! HURRY!

A: Darkpie snaps out of his trance.

Darkpie: Thanks Aura.

Darkpie is then tackled to the ground and raped by Amy.


	627. Chapter 627

Q: Aura: Darkpie!

Aura grabs Amy by the neck.

Aura: Say good night.

Aura knocks Amy unconsious.

A: Darkpie was on the ground crying. Then Shadow and Pinkie pie appear. Shadow falls to his knees.

Shadow: No, we were too late!

Darkpie gets up and runs to Pinkie pie. Pinkie pie embraces Darkpie in a loving hug.


	628. Chapter 628

Q: Unknown walks past them.

Unknown: Is there anything to do today?

A: Shadow: Could you please go get something to make Darkpie feel better?


	629. Chapter 629

Q: Aura: Well I have a little brother to protect.

Aura sences Rare mind's aura.

Aura: There you are.

Aura flies toward Rare mind.

A: Rare mind and Silver were fying away when Rare mind saw Aura appear right in front of him.

Rare mind: Man am I glad to see you!


	630. Chapter 630

Q: Unknown: Sure, what does he like? Should I get Blue rainbow.

A: Shadow: Well she does have enough will power to ignore her instincts, so sure. Blue rainbow.


	631. Chapter 631

Q: Unknown: Okay then, I'll go get her.

Unknown leaves to find Blue rainbow.

A: Blue rainbow: Hi Unknown.


	632. Chapter 632

Q: Unknown: Yo, Darkpie needs you. Follow me.

A: Blue rainbow follows Unknown.

Blue rainbow: What happened?


	633. Chapter 633

Q: Aura: We need to stay together. Aurora will find us no matter what.

A: Silver and Rare mind: Okay.


	634. Chapter 634

Q: Unknown: Well... let's just say that Amy touched Darkpie in a way you would'nt appriciate.

A: Blue rainbow: Oh-no.

They soon see Darkpie and Pinkie pie hugging. Pinkie pie sees Blue rainbow.

Pinkie pie: Somebody's here to see you.

Darkpie sees Blue rainbow and runs over to her. They both embrace eachother lovingly while Darkpie cries.

Blue rainbow: It's okay, I'm here for you.


	635. Chapter 635

Q: Aura: So, silver, how are you and your wives doing?

A: Silver: We're doing fine.


	636. Chapter 636

Q: Aura: I... feel... dizzy...

Aura sits down.

A: Everybody except Rare mind and Aura get knocked out by Psychic apple.

Psychic apple: You're mine now Rare mind.

Psychic apple takles Rare mind to the ground.


	637. Chapter 637

Q: Aura: Rare mind!

Aura grabs Psychic apple and throws her into a tree.

Aura: Sorry about your sister Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: That's okay. Thanks by the way.

Future Rare mind comes in. He was fading out of existance.


	638. Chapter 638

Q: Aura: What's happening to you?!

A: Future Rare mind: Move two feet to the left.


	639. Chapter 639

Q: Aura: Okay.

Aura steps two feet two the left.

A: Amy swings down her hammer and just misses hitting Aura.


	640. Chapter 640

Q: Aura: What the?! Okay that's it!

Aura slams Amy's head on the ground knocking her unconsious.

Aura: Thanks future. Can you get me a rope so I can tie up this pink lunatic?

A: Future Rare mind hands Aura a rope.

Now everybody, I have to stop answering questions for a while because my dad is taking me to Edmonton. I will be gone about six days.


	641. Chapter 641

I'm actually leaving tomarrow, right now I'm trying to watch the youtube series Oishi high school battle. But if there's WI-FI where I'm staying I will keep answering.


	642. Chapter 642

I just finished watching them so now I'm back to answering answering questions.


	643. Chapter 643

Q: Aura: Thank you.

Aura ties up amy.

Aura: You still have'nt explained why you were fading out of existance.

A: Future Rare mind: Well...

Future flashback:

Aura was smashed on the head and knocked out by Amy. She then raped Rare mind.

Flashback ends.

Future Rare mind: And you remember what he said right?


	644. Chapter 644

Q: Aura scratches the back of his head.

Aura: Yeah, I remember. I'm losing my touch. Okay now wake up your dad and let's go.

A: Future Rare mind wakes up Silver.

Nora and Mind apple come back. They were both crying.


	645. Chapter 645

Q: Aura: Please don't tell me you guys got raped by Aurora.

A: Nora: We did.

I did everything I could to protect Mind apple. I'm just a filthy whore.


	646. Chapter 646

Q: Aura: Now don't be calling yourself a whore! None of you dhould be calling yourselves whores. It's not your fault, it's nobodies fault but mine. I should have kept Aura ocupied. If I did niether of you would have been raped. So I'm going to keep her buisy.

Aura flies off to find Aurora.

A: Aurora tackles Aura.

Aurora: You've been pranked!

Everybody. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH!


	647. Chapter 647

Q: Aura clenches his fists and grits his teeth.

Y-you mean this was all a prank?

Aura changes into his guardian form.

Aura: You should all run away from here as fast as you can.

Aura starts to emit a bright light.

A: Everybody runs. Rare mind then gets his foot caught under an undergrowth and tries to get out but can't.


	648. Chapter 648

Q: Aura sees Rare mind and helps him out.

Aura: Run now!

Aura was still emiting the bright light.

A: Rare mind ran as fast ad he could.


	649. Chapter 649

Q: Aura sees Rare mind running until he can't see him anymore.

Aura: Okay, their gone.

Aura stops emitting the light.

Aura: That will teach them to prank me.

A: Rare mind stops running and starts gasping for air.

Rare mind: Oh god, my chest!

Rare mind grabs his the left side of his chest , falls to the ground, and passes out.


	650. Chapter 650

Q: Aura picks up Rare mind's faint Aura.

Aura: Wait, why is Rare minds aura so faint?

Aura's eye's widen.

Aura: Rare mind!

Aura runs to Rare mind and sees him passed out.

Aura: Oh-no.

Aura rushes Rare mind to the hospital.

Aura: Help! He's passed out!

A: Rare mind wakes up in a hospital bed three days later and sees Aura.

Rare mind: Hey Aura.


	651. Chapter 651

Q: Aura: You gave me quite a scare. What happened?

A: Rare mind: I think I had a heart attack because that attack. But it's not your fault. I pushed you over the edge. What was the name of that attack?


	652. Chapter 652

Q: Aura: Okay, now I feel guilty, that attack was a fake out to get guys back for pranking me.

Aura starts to tear up.

Aura: I'm sorry.

A: Rare mind: I could have died! ... But... that's in the past. I forgive you.


	653. Chapter 653

Q: Aura: T-thank you...

Aura clears his throat.

Dose anybody know you're here? If not, don't tell them.

Aura smiles deviloushly.

A: Rare mind: Can I have my phone? I'm going to tell my parents that I'm on Mobius.


	654. Chapter 654

Q: Aura: That's just it, we're going to prank your parents by faking your death.

A: Rare mind: Then call my parents now.


	655. Chapter 655

Q: Aura: Got it.

A: Rare mind sets the heart monitor to flatline soon.


	656. Chapter 656

Silver and Rarity warped in, they saw Rare mind, hugged him and started to cry.

Silver: Please don't die. I love you son. Seeing you die is just. Well it's so terrible that I can't even discribe it.

Rarity: We're all going to miss you.

Rare mind: Mom, dad, I love you. The heart moniter flatlines.

Rarity: Aura, thank you for trying to help our son.

Silver and Rarity embraced each other and cried.


	657. Chapter 657

Q: You're welcome... and there's somthing else I need to tell you... got ya.

A: Rare mind gets up.

Rare mind: I'm okay!

After some physical theripy, Rare mind finally got out of the hispital.

Rare mind: By the way, when the mares went into heat, that wasn't a prank. I really did get raped by my mom.


	658. Chapter 658

Q: Aura: I knew it was real because your mom was talking asll sex crazt when I was keeping her away from you.

Aura sighs.

Aura: Well, I need to get back home to Aurora. Bye!

Aura runs home.

A: Rare mind scortches a pile of dirt and lies down.


	659. Chapter 659

Q: Captainawesome99: You sure he's going to be okay with this? Both Rare mind and his BSF?

Unknown: Relax, he's probably just worn out. I'll just put him somewhere suitable. The ground isn't the most comfortable place to sleep. I should know.

Unknown freezes time and puts Rare mind in a bed under a large tree.

A: Rare mind notices that he's not on the ground anymore. Instead he's in a bed. Celebi came out of Rare mind's hair and snuggled up to him. They then started to kiss, then things got wild.


	660. Chapter 660

Q: Captainaewsome99: I still have yet to get my own Celebi.

Unknown: You guys have a good sleep.

Unknown returns to... wherever he currently lives.

A: Rare mind goes to sleep after. Celebi then kisses Rare mind's cheek. She then notices her belly starting to expand.


	661. Chapter 661

There is WI-FI where I'm staying. So back to the Q&A.


	662. Chapter 662

Celebi started to panic, she thought she was going to lay an egg, but then she let out a large burp, and her belly wemt bach to it's normal size.

Celebi: Looks like I had too much soda today.

Celebi snuggled with Rare mind and fell asleep.


	663. Chapter 663

Sorty but the WI-FI won't let me conect. Right now I'm using mobile network and I don't want to use up my data.


	664. Chapter 664

The conection is bach up so you guys can start asking again.


	665. Chapter 665

Q: Ray smacks Rare mind over the head.

Ray: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO GARDIVOIR ON US!

Ray turns into his dark hyper form.

Ray: I'VE BEEN TRAINING, NOT EVEN SILVADIC IS AS POWERFUL AS ME, YOUR PUNISHMENT IS DEATH!

A: Rare mind: REALLY?! FIRST I GET RAPED BY MY MOM, THEN I HAVE A HEART ATTACK NOW THIS?! FINE! JUST KILL ME AND PROVE HOW MUCH OF A JERK YOU REALLY ARE!


	666. Chapter 666

Q: Ray freezes Rare mind and sends him to Frieza planet 419.

A: Later on Frieza planet 419, Rare mind was standing on the edge of a cliff.

Rare mind: Why does everybody hate me?

Rare mind jumps off the cliff and falls to his death.


	667. Chapter 667

Q: Unknown freezes time.

Unknown: Ray, you worthless piece of crap! Go die the worst death imaginable!

Unknown saves Rare mind.

Unknown: I have to go explain something to Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: What do you want Unknown?


	668. Chapter 668

Q: Unknown: A wise giant one once said that the universe is vast, and that not everybody are like everybody. I'm sure that one day You'll have friends.

A: Rare mind: Thanks. Now can you put me back in equestria?


	669. Chapter 669

Q: Unknown: Sure.

Unknown opens a portal.

Unknown: I'm sure Celebi's worried.

A: Rare mind walks through the portal. Celebi then hugs him.

Celebi: I was so worried!


	670. Chapter 670

Aura appears behind Unknown.

Aura: Unknown, what happened?


	671. Chapter 671

Q: Ray: I told him not to go Gardivoir but NOOOOOO, he had sex with the Celebi.

A: Jirachi comes out of Rare mind's hair.

Jirachi: Listen here! Rare mind has been through a lot of inner tourmoil! He was raped by his own mother, he had a heart attack, and nearly died! And you sent him to another planet just because he showed the one he loves how much he loves her! SO SHUT UP!


	672. Chapter 672

Jirachi: By the way Ray, if Blaze chose to be with you, her standards must be really low. Am I right or am I right?


	673. Chapter 673

Q: Ray: Ha! You call that pain?!

After much explaining.

A: Rare mind: Well you were'nt RAPED BY YOUR OWN MOTHER!


	674. Chapter 674

Q: Aura: Ray, if you knew how love feels then you'd understand, so lay off. And as long as I'm here I'm going to protect those who I care about, especially Rare mind, Aurora, Ghost and Spirit.

A: Rare mind: Thanks bro.


	675. Chapter 675

Q: Captainawesome99: Hey, where's troll Broly? I need to tell him something

A: Rare mind: I don't know, now if you'll excuse me I'll sighn myself up for some theripy sesions.


	676. Chapter 676

Q: Ray: WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE A MOTHER, PLUS AT LEAST YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!

A: Rare mind: Fine, do you want to know my ultimate burdain?


	677. Chapter 677

Q: Unknown: look no further.

Unknown puts on a huge pair of glasses.

Unknown: I'll be your therapist for free.

A huge chair comes out of nowhere.

A: Rare mind: Thank you, Rare mind sits on the chair.


	678. Chapter 678

Q: Unknown: So when did this all start?

A: Rare mind: It all started when I was three and I saw the full moon for the first time.


	679. Chapter 679

Q: Unknown: So that's how you got your powers that you now control. Where did yo go from there?

A: Rare mind: Well, when I became the dragon for the first time I kind of broke... Ponyville.


	680. Chapter 680

Q: Unknown: So did anybody find out? What happened after?

A: Rare mind: Yes, everybody found out, but my dad erased everybodies memories, but everybody still knew that I was different. So they all shuned me.


	681. Chapter 681

Q: Unknown: So did anything good happen after that?

A: Rare mind: Yes, Speedy spark became my friend, he said it did'nt matter if I was different.


	682. Chapter 682

Captainawesome99: I need to tell Stargazer something, it's to get her account back up.


	683. Chapter 683

Future Rare mind finds the namechean dragon balls.

Future Rare mind: I wish Ray would come back to life.


	684. Chapter 684

Q: Aura: Hey Aurora, catch.

Aura throws Aurora Xoroark's pokeball.

A: Aurora: Thank you.

Aurora kisses Aura.


	685. Chapter 685

Q: Unknown: So, Rare mind, did you make any more friends after that?

A: Rare mind: No, Speedy spark was my only friend, until he went on a journy after we stopped the epocolyps.


	686. Chapter 686

Q: Aura smiles.

Aura: Okay, you and I are going to have a pokemon battle. Go Lucario!

A: Aura won in 10 seconds.

Aurora: Looks like I need practice.


	687. Chapter 687

Q: Unknown: So did people start respecting you more after that, how many times did you look at the moon since then.

A: Rare mind: No, you'll have to ask future me.


	688. Chapter 688

Q: Aura: I could teach you, should we also teach the kids?

Q: Aurora: When they're old enough.


	689. Chapter 689

Q: Aura: Your fist lesson will start tomarrow, right now I'm going to check on Rare mind.

A: Aurora: Okay.


	690. Chapter 690

Q: Unknown: Well that concludes the theripy sessions, I'll be sure to ask your future self some questions. And Aura, if you need some help with your training sessions I could lend you some of my Pokemon.

A: Rare mind: You teaching Aurora how to pokemon battle?


	691. Chapter 691

I can't get a WI-FI signal, so until I do, I have to stop the Q&A.


	692. Chapter 692

Still no WI-FI signal.


	693. Chapter 693

Hi every body, I'm back home so I can answer your guy's questions again.


	694. Chapter 694

Q: Blaze: Hey guys, I'm preggers, where's Ray?

A: Darkpie: CONGRADULATIONS BLAZE!


	695. Chapter 695

Q: Blaze: RARE MIND! WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO RAY?!

A: Rare mind: Last time I saw him he faded away because he realized that he had caused me emotional pain to the point of suicide please don't hurt me!

Rare mind starts to cry.


	696. Chapter 696

Q: Aura appears in front of Rare mind.

Aura: If you want to hurt Rare mind you'll have to go through me.

A: Rare mind: Aura?!


	697. Chapter 697

Q: Aura: Surprized to see me? Aura chuckles

A: Rare mind hugs Aura.

Rare mind: Thank's big bro.


	698. Chapter 698

Q: Aura: You're welcome.

A: Discord comes in and Discords Aura.


	699. Chapter 699

Q: Master Blaze: STOP IGNORING ME! FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUN! BURN!

A: Speedy spark absorbs the ball.

Speedy spark: Goodbye.

Speedy spark is then vapourized.


	700. Chapter 700

Q: Aura gets undiscorded.

Aura: Nic try discord.

A: Discord: Oh poo.


	701. Chapter 701

Unknown: Heh, nice.


	702. Chapter 702

Q: Ray: Hey guys!

Ray looks at the giant crater.

Ray: Dafaq happened here.

A: Rare mind: Speedy spark died again.

Rare mind begins to cry over the loss of his first friend.


	703. Chapter 703

No more answering questions tonight.


	704. Chapter 704

I'm back. Ask away.


	705. Chapter 705

Q: Unknown: No escaping ressurection Speedy.

Unknown brings Speedy spark back to life.

Unknown: By the way, where's Stargazer.

A: Speedy spark starts to cry.

Speedy spark: I don't know.

Speedy spark looks into the sky.

Speedy spark: STARGAZER! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME BACK TO ME!


	706. Chapter 706

Q: Stargazer: I was in hell.

A: Speedy spark runs up to Stargazer and higs her

Speedy spark: I missed you, I didn't know where you were. Next time, please tell me when you leave to go somewhere.


	707. Chapter 707

Q: Captainawesom99: Okay Stargazer, this is how you get your account back.

1: You are at a computer.

2: You have an Email address.

Let me know if you have both and I will help you.

A: bronysonicfan0000: Let me know how this plays out.


	708. Chapter 708

Speedy spark: So, Stargazer, how was hell?


	709. Chapter 709

Q: Blaze revives Ray.

Blaze: So, Ray, want to tell me why you commited suicide because you hurt someone else's feelings?

A: Rare mind: He didn't commit suicide, he fafed away, besides he was already dead, he just hid his halo.


	710. Chapter 710

Q: Aura: And I'm here to protect Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: Thanks big bro.

Something in Rare mind's hair started to glow.


	711. Chapter 711

Q: Ray: I didn't commit suicide. Arceuse made a soul absorbor and to stop it I had to let it suck up my soul. And how the hell did you get pregnant?!

A: Rare mind not to alarm anybody but I think Darkrai and Lugia are about to hatch.


	712. Chapter 712

Q: Aura: Awesome! I get to witness the birth of the best dark type ever!

A: Rare mind took the eggs out of his hair. One morphed into a Darkrai and the other morphed into a Lugia.


	713. Chapter 713

Q: Blaze: Well, remember when we went to T.G.I.F and Tails gave us thoose lemonades? Turns out they weren't lemonades. They were margarita's. We both got drunk went home and you know the rest.

A: Rare mind: Thank goodness, for a second there I thought that you might have raped me when you were in heat.


	714. Chapter 714

Q: Aura smiles.

Aura: Come on out guys.

Aura sends out his pokemon.

A: Darkrai: Hello.

Lugia lets out an ear splitting screech.


	715. Chapter 715

Q: Aura covers his ears.

Aura: LUGIA, WHAT'S WRONG

A: Rare mind: IT'S SAYING HELLO!

Rare mind's head explodes.


	716. Chapter 716

Q: Aura's eyes widen.

Aura: RARE MIND! NOOOOO!

A: Rare mind's body drops to the ground.


	717. Chapter 717

Three days later there was a funeral held for Rare mind. Lots of people showed up. Most of them just came for free food. Celebi was crying her eyes out because of the death of her lover.

Celebi: Why did he have to die?


	718. Chapter 718

Q: Aura: Screw it! I'm going to Namek to use there dragon balls to bring Rare mind back to life!

A: Meanwhile on Namek, every Namekian was caramelledancen to the song nya nya.


	719. Chapter 719

Q: Aura arrives on Mamek.

Aura: That was fast.

He goes up to a Namekian.

Aura: Excuse me, I need-

A: Namekian: Here you go.

The Namekian hands Aura the dragon balls and goes back to caramelledancen to nya nya.


	720. Chapter 720

Q: Aura blinks twice.

Aura: Okay.

Aura summons parunga.

Aura: First I wish for you to bring Rare mind back to life.

Dark guardian: Second I wish to control shadows.

Aura: Dammit Dark!

Dark guardian laughs.

Aura: And my final wish is to be sent back home

A: Parunga grants Aura's wishes.

Back on Equstria Rare mind's head grew back.


	721. Chapter 721

Q: Aura runs to Rare mind.

Aura: How are you feeling?

A: Rare mind: I feel amazing.

Celebi nuzzled close to Rare mind.

No more answering questions tonight.


	722. Chapter 722

Hey everybody, I'm back.


	723. Chapter 723

Q: Stargazer: Well my mom was there. She said the hell ball is coming up in five days. She also said she would love to see you there, are you going to go?

A: Speedy spark: Of course. By the way Galaxy and the kids are doing fine. I'm teaching the kids stuff they'll need to know for when they go to school. And I actually taught Galaxy how to say a couple words.


	724. Chapter 724

Q: Stargazer: You can teach Galaxy how to talk? I never knew you could do that.

A: Speedy spark: Well actually, certain breeds of dogs can learn how to talk, but they can only learn to say a few things.


	725. Chapter 725

Q: Stargazer: So what can he say?

A: Speedy spark chuckles a little.

Speedy spark: You seem to have forgotten the galaxy is female. And she can say Stargazer. She can also say I love you. That's something that I love saying to you.

Speedy spark kisses Stargazer.


	726. Chapter 726

Speedy spark breaks the kiss.

Speedy spark: Let's go home Stargazer.

bronysonicfan0000: By the way Stargazer, do you have Sonic generations for 3DS. If so what is your friend code? If not, I would still like to know your friend code. Same with you troll Broly.


	727. Chapter 727

Troll Broly: I challenge you to a pokemon battle! Go Chuck Norris!

Me: Go kid Goku!


	728. Chapter 728

Shadowisepicz: Objection! How did you feel about Sonic 06?!

Rage: Hold on! Whst he said.

A: Me: It looks like a good game.


	729. Chapter 729

Troll Broly: Chuck Norris, use nothing.

Kid Goku faints.

A: I use a revive item. I then use the dragon balls to evolve kid Goku into adult Goku.

Me: Goku, use less that nothing!

Chuck Norris faints. I than throw a pkoball at Goku to make him angry. Goku evolves into ssj Goku.


	730. Chapter 730

Troll Broly: Chuck Norris, return! Go, omega Shenron! Omega Shenron, use dragon thunder.

Adult ssj Goku fainted.

A: I use another revive item. Goku gets back up. I throw another pokeball at him. He gets angry and evolves into ssj2 Goku.


	731. Chapter 731

Q: Trool Broly: Stop using revive! Omega shenron use revive blocker. You are now Unable to use revive and max revive. Omega Shenron, use dragon thunder! ssj2 Goku faints.

A: Me. Ethernal dragon! I wish for you to make bring my Goku back to full health! I also wish for you to evolve him!

Omega Shenron: So you wish it, so it shall be.

Omega Shenron brings ssj2 Goku back into the battle and tirns him into ssj3 Goku. Shenron then goes back into the dragon balls.

Me: Goku, use full moon!

Goku creates a moon and looks up into it. He then evolves into golden Oozaru.


	732. Chapter 732

Q: Troll Broly: THAT'S F***ING IT! GO BRUCE NORRIS! WIPE OUT RARE MIND'S ENTIRE TEAM!

A: Me: Well you wiped out Rare mind's team but not mine. Golden Oozaru, use sudden realization!

Golden Oozaru becomes ssj4 Goku.

Me: ssj4 Goku, use sexy voice!

ssj4 Goku: Bow before the might of my super sexy voice.

Bruce Norris faints.


	733. Chapter 733

Q: Aura: Hey, Rare mind, want to see a cool trick?

A: Rare mind was holding Celebi's lifeless body in his arms while he was crying.


	734. Chapter 734

Q: Aura: What happened?

Aura gasps.

Aura: Did troll Broly do this?

A: Rare mind: Yes.


	735. Chapter 735

Q: Unknown: We have to get her to the lake! I forget the name of the lake.

A: Rare mind: Lead the way.


	736. Chapter 736

Q: Unknown: Our destinatation is the lake of life.

Unknown opens a portal.

A: Rare mind goes through the portal and places Celebi in the lale of life. Celebi comes back to life.

Rare mind: CELEBI!

Rare mind kisses Celebi.


	737. Chapter 737

Q: Unknown: You're welcome!

A: Something that sounded like an orgasm came out of the portal.


	738. Chapter 738

Q: Aura: So Celebi's back to full heath, that's good.

A: Meanwhile: Rare mind had his large shaft inside Celebi's tiny slit. He was gently thrusting in and out. Celebi was moaning in pleasure.

Celebi: Oh Rare mind.

Rare mind: Oh yeah.


	739. Chapter 739

Q: Aura: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the lake of life. Dark mega Lucario beat the s*** out of troll Broly.

A: Rare mind: Okay, if you want to see sex between a hedgepony and a Celebi.


	740. Chapter 740

Q: Godzilla: RRRGGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Translation: Hello fellows would anybody like a spot of tea?

A: Rare mind: Do mind! I'm trying to bang my girlfriend!


	741. Chapter 741

Q: Godzilla pust on some sunglasses

Godzilla: RRRGGHHAAAAA!

Translation: Deal with it!

A: A blind guy named Talock comes up to Godzilla.

Talock: He said leave!


	742. Chapter 742

Q: Aura brings Aurora to the lake of life.

Aura: I would have done this sooner Aurora, but what do you think?

A: Aurora: It's beautiful. Even with what Rare mind and Celebi are doing.


	743. Chapter 743

Q: Aura: Wait, they're still here? How did I not notice?

A: Rare mind finally finished up and started to cudle with Celebi.

Aurora: Awwwwweee. Hey Aura, You want to go swimming?


	744. Chapter 744

Q: Aura: Sure, why not?

A: Aurora changes into a bikini and jumps into the water.


	745. Chapter 745

Q: Godzilla: RRRGGHHAAAAAAAA!

Translation: Like I said before, deal with it. And who are you to think that you can order around the king of monsters?

A: Talock: I'm Talock, the blind death.

Talock shoots a blue energy blast at Godzilla.


	746. Chapter 746

Q: Aura: GYAAAA!

Blood spurts out of Aura's nose, and he faints.

A: Aurora giggles, gets out of the water, goes up to Aura, and wakes him up.

Aurora: I see that you think I look hot.

Aurora gets into a sexy pose.


	747. Chapter 747

Q: Godzilla: RGHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Translation: I DON'T CARE WHO THE F*** YOU ARE! I'M IMMUNE TO PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING. IMMA FIRIN MA LAZOR BLAAAAAARG!

A: The energy beam only makes Talock stronger.

Talock: Big mistake! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Talock goes into his super form. His hair shot upwards, and his hair and eyes changed from the colour blue to red.


	748. Chapter 748

Q: Aura: Y-yeah.

Aura's mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A: Aurora stuck out her chest.

Aurora: Go ahead. Give them a squeez.


	749. Chapter 749

Q: Aura: Aurora... are you sure?

A: Aurora nods her head yes.


	750. Chapter 750

Q: Aura squeezes Aurora's breasts.

Aura: Wow.

A: Aurora: Okay, that's enouph, let's go swimming.


	751. Chapter 751

Q: Aura takes off his shirt and gloves.

Aura: CANNONBALL!

A: Aurora also does a cannonball into the water.

Aurora: How was that.

Dark Aurora: Weak.

Aurora: Shut up!


	752. Chapter 752

Q: Aura: I don't think you would have a dark form

Dark guardian: Who cares I've got a girl now.

Aura face palms.

A: Aurora: I'm tired.

Aurora swims back to shore and falls asleep on a patch of grass.


	753. Chapter 753

Q: Aura: I could use some rest as well.

Aura swims back to shore and falls asleep next to Aurora.

A: The next morning Aurora wakes up and changes into her regular clothes. She then looks into a mirror like rock.

Aurora: I could use a new look.

Aurora wakes up Aura.


	754. Chapter 754

Q: Aura: Huh? oh hey Aurora.

A: Aurora: I'm going to go shopping and I need you to help me pick out some new clothes.


	755. Chapter 755

Q: Aura: Fine...

A: Aurora: Thank you.

They go to the nearest clothing store. Aurora gets some clothes and heads to the nearest fitting room.

Aurora: Now, I want you to tell me which of theses I look best in when I try them on. Got it?


	756. Chapter 756

Q: Aura: Got it.

A: Aurora: Good.

Aurora went into the fitting room and cam out a few minutes later whereing a pair of short shorts and a full lenght shirt that only has two buttons at the top which allowed her to show off her belly.

Aurora: What do you think?


	757. Chapter 757

Q: Aura: Not bad.

A: Aurora giggles.

She goes back into the fitthing room and a few minutes later comes out wearing a tank top and a pair of yoga pants.

Aurora: How's this?

She turns arpund and wiggles her butt.


	758. Chapter 758

Q: Troll Broly crashed engaging back up mode.

Broly: Engaging geocide mode.

A: A 16 year old blind guy with white hair named Talock walks up to Broly.

Talock: Not so fast Broly.


	759. Chapter 759

Q: Aura: Cool.

A: Aurora: Thank you.

Aurpra goes back into the fitting room and comes out a few minutes later wearing a belly shirt and booty shorts.

Aurora: How about this?


	760. Chapter 760

Q: Troll Broly: I AM MECHA BROLY AND IN MY NAME I WILL CRUSH YOU!

A: Talock blasts mecha Broly into space, flys up to him and puches him down to the planet so hard Broly's back nearly breaks.

Talock: PURPLE DRAGON DEVISTATION!

Talock shoot toward mecha Broly and hits him leaving a rather large hole in Broly's chest.


	761. Chapter 761

Q: Aura: Do you have any one more you want to try on?

A: Aurora: As a matter of fact I do.

Aurora goes back into the fitting room and comes out a few minutes later in a long sleeve white button shirt tied up to show off her belly and a pair of black jeans.

Aurora: What do you think of this?


	762. Chapter 762

Q: Aura: I think I like that one the most.

A: Aurora giggles.

Aurora: Okay.

Aurora gets the pants she usually weres and gets out so bits. She gathers up all of the clothes she tried on and pays for them. She decided to wear the last one she tried on on the way home so she could give Aura some eye candy. When they got home Aurora took Aura into their room.

Aurora: You've been very patient today, so I think you deserve a reward.

Aurora starts to strip down.


	763. Chapter 763

Q: Mecha Broly: Sorry, old timer but-

A: Talock: I'M 16! PURPLE DRAGON ENERGY BLAST!

A purple dragon stoots out of Talock's palms and vapourizes mecha Broly.


	764. Chapter 764

Q: Ray: Rare mind troll Broly died and came back as some really evil guy and is going on a rampage!

A: I'm not talking to you! I'm still angry that you sent me to Frieza planet what ever because I had sex with Celebi!


	765. Chapter 765

Q: Aura's eyes widen and he freezes.

Dark guardian: I think you broke him.

A: Aurora realighns Aura's aura and un freezes him. By the time that happened Aurora was completely naked.

Aurora: You ready?


	766. Chapter 766

Q: Stocking: Stargazer, guess what!

Stargazer: What?

Stocking: I got us tickets to the angel dance club tonight.

Stargazer: Oh my god, that's the best party in heaven.

Stocking: Well we need to go there now before we get the back of the line.

Stargazer: Okay.

Stargazer goes to her closet and puts on a light blue dress. She then comes back out.

Stargazer: Okay I'm ready to go. Bye Speedy.

Stargazer kisses Speedy spark and her and Stocking leave.

A: Speedy spark: Bye! Have a good time!

Speedy spark was happy because he knew Stargazer was going to have fun. He then went to play with his kids.


	767. Chapter 767

Q: Ray: Well f*** you then! Oh f***! BLAZE!

A: Rare mind: Don't worry. Mecha Broly does'nt have her. I made her my prisoner until you apologize.

Rare mind pulls Blaze out of his hair.

Rare mind: I'll let her go once you say you're sorry.

Blaze: Please Ray, do what he says. I can't bare to go back in his hair.


	768. Chapter 768

Q: Mecha Broly uses self revive

A: Talock: Listen mecha Broly, I can make your life a living hell. So stop trying to destroy the universe!


	769. Chapter 769

Q: Aura: I'm ready.

A: Aurora: Yay!

That night thing got really wild. It involved Aura, Aurora, and a tiny pony, I don't want to say midget.

The next morning Aurora was puking her guts out.


	770. Chapter 770

Q: Ray: You have 10 seconds to let her go or I'll vapourize you.

Ray creates a giant ball of energy.

A: Rare mind: If you do that you'll also be killing Blaze and your unborn child. All you have to do is apologize and I'll let her go. I promise. And if you try to attack me head on I'll break Blaze like a kit kat bar.


	771. Chapter 771

Q: Aura laughs.

Aura: Man that was a good night.

Aura puts his clothes back on.

Aura: I'm going to take Ghost and Spirit out for some fresh air. Are you going to be alright?

A: Aurora: I'll be fine.

Once Aura left, Aurora took out a pregnancy test and peed on it it came up positive.

Nine months later Aurora and Aura were sitting together on the couch in the living room. Aurora's belly was very swollen. When she went for her first ultra sound she found out she was carrying quadrupletes. Aurora was wearing her tank top and yoga pants. She started to rub her belly.


	772. Chapter 772

Q: Aura laughs.

Aura: Were going to have a big family now. I can't wait.

A: Aurora: I know.

Ghost and Spirit come into the room. Not very long ago Ghost and Spirit learned how to walk and talk. Ghost and Spirit sit on the couch.

Ghost: Daddy, why's mommy's tummy so big?


	773. Chapter 773

Q: Aura: Because you're going to han more brothers or sisters.

A: Ghost: You mean there are babies in mommy's tummy?


	774. Chapter 774

Q: Ray: Chaos control!

Blaze appeared behind Ray.

Ray: You were dead once you threatened my family.

Ray incinerates Rare mind.

A: It turned out to be Cooler that Ray incinerated.

Rare mind: I saw the whole thing. You know, an apology would be nice.


	775. Chapter 775

Q: Aura: If you put your hand on her tummy you can feel them kicking.

A: Ghost: Really?

Ghost puts a hand on Aurora's belly.

Ghost: Wow, I feel them.

Ghost takes his hand off Aurora's belly. Aurora then resumes rubbing. Then the unbornd kid became active and a loud sloshing noise filled the room.


	776. Chapter 776

Q: Ray: Well I'm still pissed. I need a punching bag.

Ray looks at Rare mind manacingly.

A: REALLY?! YOU REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR PUNCHING BAG?!

Rare mind starts to tear up.

RARE MIND: ALMOST EVERYBODY TREATS ME LIKE THAT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Rare mind starts to cry.


	777. Chapter 777

Q: Ray: Geez, I was just kidding. But since I'm being more stubborn that Knuckles and Vegeta combined, I won't apologize. See ya.

A: Speedy spark appears in front of Ray.

Speedy spark: Apologize or I'll break every bone in your body.

Speedy spark enters his ultimate alicorn form.


	778. Chapter 778

Unknown: Ray, leave the guy alone. Can't you see that he just seeks happiness and a world wothout discrimination? While I may not be like a brother to him like Aura, I can't stand to see bullying of any kind. So leave him and Celebi be.


	779. Chapter 779

Q: Ray laughs.

Ray: What part of stronger tah infinity Silvadic do you not understand? But if it's a fight you want-

Ray enters his master god form.

-Then it's a fight you'll get. Well... not really a fight, more like me beating th s*** out of you while you flail around agrily.

Q: Speedy spark: I'LL KILL YOU!

Speedy spark charges toward Ray.


	780. Chapter 780

Q: Aura: What's with the sloshing sound?

A: Aurora: The babies have become active.


	781. Chapter 781

Q: Blaze enters her master god form an backhands Speedy spark away.

A: Speedy spark fell to the ground.

Rare mind: SPEEDY!

Rare mind rushed over to Speedy spark.

Speedy spark: Before I die-

Speedy spark coughs up blood.

-I want you to know that you're still my best friend.

Speedy spark dies.

Rare mind: He was my very first friend. Now he's gone.

Rare mind slams his fists on the ground.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rare mind unlocks a new form known as the alicorn god form.

Rare mind: Speedy spark is dead now. I'll murder you both.


	782. Chapter 782

Q: Auras holds Aurora's hand.

Aura: Are you ojay? Nothing that could go wrong.

A: Aurora: I'm fune Aura. Now let's go to bed. Aurora puts the kids to bed and changes into a pair of pajamas. Which like her tank top aren't enough to cover her belly. Aurora kisses Aura goodnight.


	783. Chapter 783

Q: Aura: Goodnight.

Aura kisses Aurora.

A: Aurora: You're forgetting four others.

Aurora places a hand on her belly.


	784. Chapter 784

Rare mind was about to hit Ray and Blaze with his ultimate attack.

Rare mind: No, if I do this then I'm no better than them.

Rare mind changes back into his regular form and buries Speedy spark.

Rare mind: Goodbye my friend.

Rare mind starts to cry.


	785. Chapter 785

bronysonicfan0000: Forever alone.


	786. Chapter 786

Q: Ray: Rare mind, the resone I sent you to Frieza planet 419 was because of orders from Arceus. They didn't want a pokehedgepony with a mutation running around being picked on all of the time. So they wanted to find a cure.

A: Rare mind uses the Namekian dragon balls to bring Speedy spark back to life.

Rare mind: That's not an apology. Just you you're sorry.


	787. Chapter 787

Q: Ray: Why should I apologize for someone elses orders? And how could Speedy spark be dead? If Blaze put if enough streingth into that backhand his head would have exploded?

A: Speedy spark morphs into a changling and runs away.

Rare mind: That was wierd. And the reason you shoul apologiz is my mutation isn't genetic. It's in my horn, not my DNA. So if I ever have kids with Celebi they won't have the mutation.


	788. Chapter 788

Q: Ray: The mutation will occur because... well imagine a little bit of you and a little bit of Celebi. Arceus himself showed me, and it's not pretty. However, Arceus gave me the cure.

Ray hands both Celebi and Rare mind a pill.

Ray: These pills will destroy the mutation so your child will look like a hedgepony with Celebi's psychik powers. Kay, bye.

Ray teleports away.

A: Rare mind: Poker face.

Celebi: Poker face.


	789. Chapter 789

Q: Shadowisepicz: Darkpie, have you ever asked somebody something so embarissing that you broke them.

A: Falshback: Darkpie: Momma, what's a blow job.

End of flashback.

Darkpie: Momma couldn't move for a week when I asked that.


	790. Chapter 790

Q: Ray: DEEEERRRRRPPPPP

A: Rare mind clenches his teeth.

Rare mind: I told you, I'm not just something for you to push around. That's it, I'm done. I've had it. Apperently I can't make it stop myself so here it goes.

Rare mind grabs his horn.

Rare mind: I hope you're happy Ray.


	791. Chapter 791

Q: Unknown: Noro noro beam! Rare mind, reconsider your actions. You have many friends now, a loving girlfriend, and everybody appriciates you.

A: Rare mind: ... You're right.

Rare mind takes his hand off of his horn.

Rare mind: My life has been so crappy until not too long ago that I didn't notice when it got better, thank you.


	792. Chapter 792

Q: Aura: Okay, good, well I better hurry back home.

Aura runs back home.

A: Aurora was sitting on the couch feeling the movement of her babies and listening to the sloshing. She then saw Aura come in.

Aurora: Hi Aura.

Aurora struggles to get off the couch.


	793. Chapter 793

Q: Aura gently helps Aurora up.

Aurora: The babies could be ready at any second.

A: Aurora: I know. They've been trying to get out all day. They're just not ready, even though I'm a day overdue. But whatever. Here feel them.

Aurora puts Aura's hand on her belly.


	794. Chapter 794

Q: Ray hears his cell phone ringing and answers it.

Ray: Ya, uh-hu, got it. Rare mind, Arceus said he created a ne pokemon named Oribi. Oribi is like Celebi but is red, it's hair points down, and it can go anywhere with ease. He wants to test it in a battle against Celebi.

A: Rare mind: Just don't hurt her.


	795. Chapter 795

Q: Aura chuckles.

Aura: I guess they're just too stubborn to wait just like me.

A: Aurora giggles.

Aurora: You always know how to make me laugh. Can you rub my belly?

Aurora had pleeding eyes.


	796. Chapter 796

Q: Aura: I don't give in to anyone with pleading eyes. But you're my wife so...

Aura starts rubbing Aurora's belly.

A: Aurora: That feels nice.

Just then the power to the house was cut.

Unwanted house guest: Hello again.


	797. Chapter 797

Q: Aura: Aurora, get the kids and get out. I'm going to have a chat with our unwanted house guest.

A: Something taps Aura on the shoulder.


	798. Chapter 798

Q: Aura turns around.

Aura: What?!

A: Slenderman: GET OUT BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!


	799. Chapter 799

Q: Aura: Okay okay, jeez you're pushy.

Aura gets Aurora and the kids.

Aura: Have fun with your friend unwanted house guest.

A: Unwanted house guest: NNNNOOOOOOO-

Blood splatters everywhere.


	800. Chapter 800

Q: Aura: So, how are you feeling Aurora?

A: Aurora: Yeah, I'm fine.

Slenderman comes out of the house.

Slenderman: You guys are now safe.

Slenderman flies off leaving a rainbow trail behind him.

Aurora: That was wie-

Aurora grips her belly in pain.

Aurora: I think my water just broke.

Rare mind appears.

Rare mind: I'll get her to the hospital. you just stay here and relax.


	801. Chapter 801

Q: Aura: Yeah, like I'm going to stay and not be there for Aurora.

Aura changes into his guardian form.

Aura: Here we go!

Aura takes Aurora to the hospital.

Aura: We need help, my wifes in labour.

A: Nurse Redheart: I need you to fill out these forms.


	802. Chapter 802

Q: Aura: Are you kidding me?!

Aura growls.

Aura: Fine.

A: Rare mind: Let me handle this. Listen, I'm the prince of generousity, and this guy here is my big brother figure.

Nurse Redheart: Oh, it seems that all of this paperwork is now worthless. Come with me and I'll get your wife to a room.


	803. Chapter 803

Q: Aura: Thanks Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: No problem.

Arora was taken to the maternity ward.


	804. Chapter 804

Q: Aura holds Aurora's hand.

Aura: Are you ready?

A: Aurora: Yes.

There doctor then came in. And apparently there doctor was Speedy spark.

Speedy spark: Hey guys.


	805. Chapter 805

Q: Aura: Hey Speedy, long time no see. I forgot you wanted to be a doctor. I hope you learned enough for this.

A: Speedy spark: Indeed, I have. Now U need you to calm Aurora if it's not too much trouble.


	806. Chapter 806

Q: Aura: Okay Aurora, I need you to slowly breath in and out. Slowly ok?

A: Speedy spark puts his hand on Aurora's belly to make sure the babies were okay. He felt them squirming around which signified that they were fine.

Speedy spark: You're doing great Aurora.

Speedy spark checked to see if the babies were crowning and they were.

Speedy spark: Okay Aurora, I need you to push on the count of three. By the way Aura, Aurora might break your hand.


	807. Chapter 807

Q: Aura: I won't let go, no matter what.

A: Speedy spark: Okay, 1, 2, 3!

Aurora begins to push.


	808. Chapter 808

Q: Shadowisepicz: It took me almost a whole year to admit I was a brony to my friend who I knew for 7 years... I believe. That broke him... but he soon got over it.

A: Darkpie: You said question! That wasn't a question! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	809. Chapter 809

Q: Ray: Well, Archeus has finally finished creating Oribi. Now all we have to do is wait for her to hatch. It's like waiting for my own kids to come out, only now IT'S 2X WORSE! DAMN YOU WAITING!

A: Rare mind appears, his colour was completley drained.

Rare mind: Change of plans.

Rare mind knocks Blaze out and casts a spell on her to keep her power level higher than his.

Rare mind: I'm taking Blaze. If you ever want to see her again, you'll have to destroy me. Rare mind teleports away.

Discor: What did I just do?!


	810. Chapter 810

Q: Aura: You can do this Aurora!

A: Aurora: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Suddenly a loud crying filled the room.


	811. Chapter 811

Are you there Ray?


	812. Chapter 812

Q: Aura chuckles softley.

Aura: They're finally here.

Aura kisses Aurora's fore head.

Aura: Speedy, can you tell us if they're boys girls or both?

A: Speedy spark: Two boys and two girls.

Just then the television turns on. Rare mind appeares on the screen. He appairentley had the colour drained from him.

Rare mind: Ray, you have one hour to come and fight me, or I will kill Blaze. If you destroy me, You win and you can get Blaze back. If I destroy you, I'll kill Blaze too. Remember, one hour.


	813. Chapter 813

Q: Aura: What the?! Rare mind? DISCORD!

Aura changes into his guardian form and flies out of the window. Unknown sees Aura and follows.

Unknown: Going my way?

A: Speedy spark joins them. followed by a hedgehog that looks like Aurora but has a different hair style and a hedgepony that looks like Rare mind but has green fur.


	814. Chapter 814

Q: Unknown looks behind him.

Unknown: Anyone know who that is?

A: Hedgepony: I'm Rao, Rare mind and Celelebi's son.

Hedgehog: And I'm Jenny. I'm Aura's oldest quaduplete.

Rao: We both came back in time to save Blaze.

Jenny: And dad, there's something you should know.


	815. Chapter 815

Q: Aura: Does it concern Aurora.

A: Jenny: No. It's that I'm currentley in a moderatley intimate relationship with Nao. It's so you don't killRare mind. You see, when you learn that Nao and I have been intimate you kill him in rage. You get a lot of rage in your later years.


	816. Chapter 816

Q: Aura: I would never kill anyone... except for how I'm going to kill Discord. I sence hi Aura. Were getting close.

A: Jenny: I saw you with my own eyes dad. You snapped his neck then ripped his head off... wait a minute... you're not mad that me and Nao are intimate?


	817. Chapter 817

Q: Ray turns into his ultimate dark god form.

Ray: RARE MIND, I'LL MAKE YOU IMMORTAL JUST SO I CAN MAKE YOU BURN FOREVER IN THE CENTER OF THE SUN! I'LL CRUSH YOU!

Discord. WAIT! This is my fault. I discorded him.


	818. Chapter 818

Q: Aura: Of course I'm not. It was your choice and your choice alone. But if you don't take care of him, I WILL snap his neck.

A: Nao: That's the thing. I get Discorded too. By Screwball. I start to beat Jenny.

Nao starts to tear up.

Nao: I was aware of everything that was going on, but I couldn't stop it. No matter how hard I fought it. That is until Screwball undiscords me.


	819. Chapter 819

Q: Ray: Is that so Discord? How do you feel about burning in the sun for eternity? It doesn't really matter. CHAOS CONTROL!

Ray sends Discord to the sun.

A: Discord instantley dies and Rare mind becomes undiscorded.


	820. Chapter 820

Q: Ray: Now where the hell are Blaze and Rare kind?

A: Rare mind appears with Blaze still passed out in his arms. He gentley lays her down and teleports away.


	821. Chapter 821

Q: Aura: I'm really going to enjoy killing Discord and-

Aura sees Ray and Blaze.

Aura: Where's Discord

A: Nao: I'm not sure, but can I talk to you in private?


	822. Chapter 822

Q: Aura: Sure, what is it?

A: Nao: Remember how I said that when I'm Discorded I start beating Jenny?


	823. Chapter 823

Q: Aura: Yeah.

A: Nao: Well, I want you to keep Screwball as far away from me as you can.


	824. Chapter 824

Ray: BLAZE!

Ray picks Blaze up and listens to heart beat.

Ray: Thank goodnessyou're still alive, I don't know what I would do without you. The baby's due in about a week and Oribi's coming in 2 days.


	825. Chapter 825

Q: Shadowisepicz: Darkshy, what would you do if you had total control of Equestria?

A: Darkshy: I would make sure everybody is loving and accepting.


	826. Chapter 826

Q: Lolguy: Rare mind is a fag.

A: Rare mind: NO! THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT.

Rare mind starts to tear up.

Rare mind: NEXT ONE TO PICK ON ME DIES!


	827. Chapter 827

Q: Aura: Okay, so where do you think she is now?

A: Nao: She could be an-

Screwball: WHY DID YOU KILL MY FATHER?!


	828. Chapter 828

Q: Aura starts to sweat.

Okay Screwball, as much as I hate to do this, I'm going to make you a deal. I'll bring your daddy back to life, but you can't go around discording everybody. Do we have a deal? If not then have fun growing up withou a father.

A: Screwball: IT'S A DEAL!


	829. Chapter 829

Aura: Okay, off to Nameck!

Aura uses instant transmission to get to Nameck.

No more questions tonight.


	830. Chapter 830

On second thought keep asking questions.

Q: Lolguy guy uses 500 invincibility stars.

Lolguy: Rare mind is a fag.

A: Rare mind: STOP IT!

Rare mind begins to cry.

Rare mind: I'M NOT A FAG!


	831. Chapter 831

Q: Aura: Okay, all we need are the Nameckian dragon balls.

A: Srewball: Are those the dragon balls.

Screwball points to seven large orange balls.


	832. Chapter 832

Q: Unknown: YOU, THE ONE BULLYING RARE MIND! YOU BETTER STOP NOW OR ELSE YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

A: Rare mind: It's no use, he's invincible!


	833. Chapter 833

Q: Aura: Yep.

Aura summons Parunga.

Aura: For my first wish I want you too move Discord's Spirit back to Equestria! For my second wish I want you too bring Discord back too life! And for my third wish I want you too send us back to Equestria!

A: Parunga: Okay.

Parunga makes their wishes come true.


	834. Chapter 834

Q: Aura: Now you gotta keep your end of the bargain. No more discording people okay?

A: Screwball Got it.

Aurora then runs up to Aura. She was wearing the white long sleeve shirt that's tied up to show off her belly and the Black jeans.

Aurora: Hey Aura, I have a surprize for you. Come with me.


	835. Chapter 835

Q: Unknown: Pfft... You think I'm not?

Unknown snaps his fingers and takes away his powers.

A: Rare mind: It's not powers. It's invincibility stars.


	836. Chapter 836

Q: Lolguy: Actually, I have the power of one invincibility star that never runs out. The only one who can stop it is troll Broly. And Talock killed him. So FAAAAAAG!

A: Rare mind drops to the ground.

Rare mind: Fine.

Rare mind grabs his horn and starts to pull. Glowing cracks started to appear on his horn.


	837. Chapter 837

Q: Aura: Okay.

Aura follows Aurora.

A: They get to their hose and to their room. And their was a pole right in the middle of their room.

Aurora: Like it?


	838. Chapter 838

Q: Troll Broly laughs and makes Lolguy explode.

A: Rare mind lets go of his horn and repares it.

Rare mind: T-thank you.


	839. Chapter 839

Q: Aura: Rare mind! Don't you dare rip your horn off!

A: Rare mind dries his tears.

Rare mind: Don't worry Aura. I won't now.


	840. Chapter 840

Q: Ray: Did you watch my Sonic the hedgehog worlds collide video?

A: bronysonicfan0000: No, but I watched the dbz and ed ed and eddie one. I also subscribed to you.


	841. Chapter 841

Q: Aura: Good. Now who's freaking posting comments as me?!

A: Sunbeam: IT'S PONY HEAT SEASON! SAVE YOUR GENITALS!


	842. Chapter 842

Q: Aura: NO! NO! You're lying! Rare mind, come with me if you want to live.

A:Rare mind: Okay.


	843. Chapter 843

Speedy spark: Hey Stargazer, you ready to go to the hell ball?

Speedy spark was dressed in mobian prince armour.


	844. Chapter 844

Q: Ray: Well CAN you watch my two world collide video?

A: bronysonicfan0000: Sure. Also, Blaze is sleeping and she looks cold. You should warm her up.


	845. Chapter 845

Q: Aura: Okay Rare mind. If this is real, stay close to me alright.

A: Aurora appears.

Aurora: Come on. Our house is safe.

Aurora teleports them back to their house.


	846. Chapter 846

Q: Comet: Hey Speedy, how are you?

A: Speedy spark: Awesome.


	847. Chapter 847

Q: Ray: So, did you watch it?

A: bronysonicfan0000: Yes.


	848. Chapter 848

Q: Aura sighs in reliefe.

Aura: Okay Rare mind, looks like we're in the clear.

A: Aurora: So, do you want to know what that poll's for?


	849. Chapter 849

Q: Ray picks up Blaze and raises her body temperature.

Ray: So, what did you think of it?

A: bronysonicfan0000: Well, what I watched of it was good. I didn't get to watch it all because of this Q&A fanfic, so I put it on my watch later list. I'm going to watch the rest later tonight. And by warm Blaze up, I meant cuddle with her.


	850. Chapter 850

Q: Aura: Rare mind, can you go into the living room and play with the kids? Aurora and I want some alone time.

A: Rare mind: Good luck in there.

Rare mind goes into the living room.

Aurora locks the door strips down to her underwear, plays some music, and starts to pole dance for Aura.


	851. Chapter 851

Ray picks Blaze up bridal style.

Eay: Well, I'm going to put Blaze to bed. Oribi's going to hatch soon and Blaze won't like all of the noise. Also, be sure the watch shift frenzy.


	852. Chapter 852

Q: Aura gets a nose bleed and starts to smile.

Aura: Oh Aurora.

A: Aurora: If you like that than you'll love this.

Aurora turns around and wiggles her butt.


	853. Chapter 853

Q: Ray: HEY EVERYBODY COME QUICK! ORIBI'S HATCHING!

The pokemon egg hatches and a red Celebi with it's hair pointing down instead of up appears.

Oribi: What where am I?!

One long explaination later:

Ray: Now, Rare mind! Let's battle

A: Rare mind: Go Celebi!

Celebi was on the ground writhing aound in pain.

Rare mind: CELEBI!


	854. Chapter 854

Q: Aura was dumbfounded.

Aura: Gaaaaaah!

A: Aurora: Wow.

Aurora then gets closer to Aura. She then forces Aura's head in her breasts which have been greatly increased in side to to the production of milk.


	855. Chapter 855

Q: Aura: (Where have I seen this before?... Oh, now I remember! Soul eater!)

Aura's next word wwas muffled.

Aura: AWESOME!

A: Aurora then takes Aura's head out of her breasts.

Aurora: One thing left.

Aurora takes off her bra and panties.

Aurora: You wanna keep increacing the size of our family?


	856. Chapter 856

Q: Ray: What? What kind of pokemon are you anyway?

A: Rare mind: It's not Oribi.

Rare mind help Celebi clm down. Rare mind then stands up holding an egg.


	857. Chapter 857

Q: Aura: I don't know. I don't want to put you through all of that pain again.

A: Aurora: Well it's all worth it when we see the children for the first time.


	858. Chapter 858

Q: Lolguy: I'm back muthafukas!

A: Rare mind: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	859. Chapter 859

Q: Aura: By the way, I met future jenny and her boyfriend Nao.

A: Aurora: Cool.


	860. Chapter 860

Q: Ray impales Lolguys head.

A: bronysonicfan0000: By the way. I guess I'll watch it now. Now matter how many inturruptions there are.


	861. Chapter 861

Q: Aura: Yeah, she said I get a lot of rage.

A: Aurora: Okay.

Aurora starts to rub Aura's manhood.


	862. Chapter 862

Q: Aura: Oh yeah.

A: Aurora then started to give Aura a blow job.


	863. Chapter 863

Q: Ray: WATCH THE F***ING VIDEO!

A: bronysonicfan0000: I AM!


	864. Chapter 864

bronysonicfan0000: I watched Sonic the hedgehog two worlds collide, and they were f***ing awesome!


	865. Chapter 865

Q: Aura: A-aah-aah.

A: Rare mind bardges into the room.

Rare mind: AURA GUESS WHAT!


	866. Chapter 866

Q: Aura: RARE MIND?! Didn't I tell you we needed som alone time?! And next time knock!

A: Rare mind: Sorry, I just came to tell you guys the good news.

Rare mind holds up an egg.

Rare mind: I'm going to be a father!


	867. Chapter 867

Q: Captainawesome99: Funny thing Rare mind. Nobody kows where eggs come from. It just came out of thin air.

A: Rare mind: Wrong. It came out of Celebi's vegina.


	868. Chapter 868

Q: Aura puts his clothes back on.

Aura: That's great Rare mind.

Aura chucles.

Aura: Congradulations.

A: Rare mind leaves. Aurora the tears off Aura's clothes, rams her womanhood, on Aura's manhood, and starts to go up and down.


	869. Chapter 869

Q: Captainawesome99: You SAW it happen right? I just want to make sure.

A: Rare mind: Eeup.


	870. Chapter 870

Q: Ray jumps in front of Rare mind.

Ray: And tomarrow, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER TOO.

A: Rare mind: Awesome.

Rare mind sees Blaze.

Rare mind: Wow, she's huge. Is she carrying a litter?


	871. Chapter 871

Q: Aura: I-I'm... going... to... cum.

Aura came inside of Aurora.

A: Aurora falls to the floor panting.

Aurora: Wow.

Aroura gets her underwear back on.

Aurora: Would you like me to keep pole dancing?


	872. Chapter 872

Q: Ray: I don't know how that could be possible. Blaze and I only had sex once.

A: Rare mind: Well, cats usually carry litters.


	873. Chapter 873

Q: Aura: No, no. I think you've had enough exitement for one day. Plus I'm going to start Ghost and Spirit's training tomarrow.

A: Aurora: Okay.


	874. Chapter 874

I'm taking some time off from this.


	875. Chapter 875

I'm back.


	876. Chapter 876

Q: The next day.

Aura: Okay, Ghost, Spirit, come at me.

A: Ghost shoots a small aura blast at Aura, and Spirit charges up his fist with aura energy and punches Aura.


	877. Chapter 877

Q: Aura gets pushed back.

Aura: Good but you need to put more power into your attacks, here.

Aura takes out Lucario's and Zoroark's Pokeballs.

Aura: Use your Aura to enhance your speed, now try to land a hit on these pokemon, but don't be fooled their speed is incredible. Lucario, Zoroark! Use agility! Ready, go!

A: Ghost focouses his aura energy to his legs and so does Spirit. Ghost runs at increadible an speed towards Lucario. And Spirit does the same but toward Zoroark.


	878. Chapter 878

Nao: Unknown, can I have a word with you?


	879. Chapter 879

Q: Unknown: Okay.

A: Nao: It's about my father. In my time line, before Aura killed him he was never around. He never showed up to anything important that I had. He didn't even show up to my collage graduation.


	880. Chapter 880

Q: Unknown: Bringing him back could change a lot, are you sure you want to? Or do you need to make sure.

A: Future Rare mind: The reasone I was never around is because I'm on the new Ginyu force team and I've been on a lot of missions. And don't worry Unknown, the nee Ginyu force team is a team of hero's.


	881. Chapter 881

Q: Unknown: Wait...

Unknown goes back to the past.

Unknown: Now I remember. Aura promised not to rage so much. All I can say is find some time for your family.

A: Future Rare mind: Doesn't it surprize you that I'm a member of the new Ginyu force?


	882. Chapter 882

Q: Aura: Great job guys, I think that'll do for today's training. Return!

Lucario and Zoroark go back into their pokeballs.

Aura: You guys can go ahead and play, just don't get into touble okay.

A: Ghost and Spirit: Okay daddy.

They go to find something fun to do, but are grabbed by Rarity.


	883. Chapter 883

Q: Unknown: I don't know what the Ginyu force is.

Unknow looks it up.

Unknown: Why are you working with Frieza? That's what I can see from reading it.

A: Rare mind: That's the old Ginyu force. The new Ginyu force is a team of heroic merceneries.


	884. Chapter 884

Q: Aura: Huh? GHOST, SPIRIT! NO!

Aura changes into his guardian form.

Aura: RARITY!

Aura charges toward Rarity and takles her to the ground.

A: Rare mind comes in.

Rare mind: Aura, am I too late to help?


	885. Chapter 885

Q: Aura: No, take them to my house... NOW!

Aura grabs Rarity's horn.

Aura: Do we have to go through this again?

Aura grips Rarity's horn tighter.

A: Darkpie, Darkshy, Nora, and Speedy spark appeare. They were wearing saiyan armour and scouters.

Speedy spark: Anything else you need help with?


	886. Chapter 886

Q: Aura: Take her somewhere she can't harm anybody.

A: Speedy spark: Got it.

Speedy spark grads Rarity by the horn. Rare mind then shows up in saiyan armour and a scouter. They then fly off to their base of operations and put Rarity in a cage.

Speedy spark: Well done Ginyu force.

They then leave, except for Rare mind. He srays to keep and eye on he, but soon falls asleep. Rarity then escapes from her cage.

Rare mind: Huh?

Rarity takles Rare mind to the ground and uses magic to silence, and intencely decrease Rare mind's power so he won't be able to defend himself. Rarity then begins to rape Rare mind.


	887. Chapter 887

Q: Aura uses instant transmission and appears in front of them.

Aura: You think I won't know if someone is going to escape?

Aura grabs Rarity by the horn and throws her back in the cage.

A: Rare mind gets his straignth back and his ability to talk.

Rare mind: Thanks bro.

Rarity: Pretty please let me out.


	888. Chapter 888

Q: Aura: Well since you asked so nicely.

Aura teleports back home with Rare mind.

Aura: No.

A: Rare mind: Not cool man. He just wanted to ask you a question.

Rare mind teleports away and comes back.

Rare mind: He wants to know if guardians of aura have ethernal lives.


	889. Chapter 889

Q: Aura: No. No we don't have eternal lives.

A: Rare mind teleports away and back.

Rare mind: Yeah, Nao just broke up with Jenny.


	890. Chapter 890

Q: Aura: Rare mind... was that wise tio tell me that Nao broke up with Jenny?

A: Rare mind pulls out a communicator.

Rare mind: Dragon to leader, I need the team.

The rest of the new Ginyu force appears.

Speedy spark: Aura, as leader of the Ginyu force, I order you to stand down.


	891. Chapter 891

Q: Aura: Fine, but at least let me go comfort my daughter.

A: Jenny appears.

Jenny: It's okay dad. Nao actually still loves me. He just doesn't want to see me die as he lives on.


	892. Chapter 892

Q: Aura: Well there is one way, you could wish fo immortality.

A: Rare mind: I'm on it.

Rare mind teleports away and returns with the nameckean drabon balls. He then summons Parunga.

Jenny: For my first wish I wish for immortality! For my second wish I wish to have a sexier body! And for my third with I wish Nao was here.

Parunga: So you wish it, so it shall be.

Jenny was immortal, sexier, and Nao appeared. Nao was crying as he held a knife to his neck. Nao dropped the knife and saw where he was.

Nao: Aura, if you brought me here to kill me I'm saving you the trouble.


	893. Chapter 893

Q: Aura: Chucles.

Aura: Relax, now go back to dating Jenny cause she has a surprize for you.

A: Jenny goes up to Nao.

Jenny: I'm immortal now.

Nao smiles.

Nao: Aura, I would ask you if I could marry Jenny, but marrige between a pokemon and something else is illegal, so instead, is it okay if Jenny and I have a child together?


	894. Chapter 894

Q: Comet: Speedy, when are you and the guys going on another adventure?

A: Speedy spark: I don't know.


	895. Chapter 895

Q: Aura: You have my permission. But you'll also need Aurora's permission.

A: Aurora appears.

Aurora: Aura, why is this boy asking if he can impregnate our daughter?

Aurora had seeting rage in her voice.


	896. Chapter 896

Q: Aura: Um... well you see. He wanted to marry Jenny but apparently marrige between cross spiecies or whatever is illegal, and by my guess they were going to have kids after they were married.

A: Aurora calmed down.

Aurora: You have my permission.

Nao: Awesome.

Jenny: Thanks mom, thanks dad.


	897. Chapter 897

Q: Ray: I told you that marrige between a pokemon and something else was illegal, Rare mind. But NOOOO you had to make me the bad guy for following Archeus's law... Oh s***, Blaze is going into labour... I'M COMMING BLAZE.

A: Nao: Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to go prepare.

Jenny: And I need new clothes. Nao, dad, can you guys help me pick them out?


	898. Chapter 898

Q: Aura: Okay

A: Nao: Heck yeah!

Jenny: YAY!

They head to the nearest clothing store and Jenny grabs some clothes. She then goes to the fitting rooms and chooses one. She goes in and a few minutes later comes out wearing a belly sirt and yoga pants.

Jenny: What do you think dad?


	899. Chapter 899

Q: Aura: Nice. Nice, but try something else

A: Jenny: How about you Nao?

Nao had a nose bleed.

About 1 hour later, they finally left. Nao nearly passed out from lack of blood. He was panting because his lack of blood also caused a lack of oxygen.

Nao: Aura... sorry... if... I... seemed... like... a... pervert... toward... your... daughter...


	900. Chapter 900

Q: Aura: It's fine, but you have to have more control okay?

A: Nao: Got... it...

Nao flies away to prepare.

Jenny: Dad, do you think the child I'm going to bare will be as amazing as Nao?


	901. Chapter 901

Q: Aura: I don't know... Well he is Rare mind's son, and Rare mind has surprized me from time to time, so I think your child will be amazing.

A: Jenny hugs Aura.

Jenny: Thanks dad.

Meanwhile:

Nao goes to a cave and completely decorates it.

Nao: Perfect.

The cave looked absolutly amazing. It even had a heart shaped bed.

Nao: I just hope Jenny likes it.

Jenny: Oh she does.

Nao sees Aura and Jenny.

Nao: Hey Aura, hey Jenny.


	902. Chapter 902

Q: Ray: Hey, Rare mind, this is my new daughter, Ember.

Ray shows Rare mind a black baby kitten with red ears, yellow eyes and a blue tail.

Ray: The doctor said that she's going to be even more powerful than me and Blaze combined at the age of 6.

A: Rare mind: Wow. And about when you faded away because you thought that you were my ultimate berdain, you are not. This is.

Rare mind looks into the sky and sees a full moon.


	903. Chapter 903

Q: Ray: Oh yeah, your dragon form, I saw that before. Hey have you ever tried to combine your dragon alicorn form with your ultimate alicorn form? That would make you almost as powerful as me.

A: Rare mind: Okay. Or how about my alicorn god form?


	904. Chapter 904

Nao: Um... Aura, could you give me and Jenny some privacy?


	905. Chapter 905

Q: Ray: I don't know what that is. But I do know it's no match for my master god form. It's pretty much Chuck Norris in hedgehog form. I'll show you once I drop off Ember with Blaze.

Ray teleports away.

A: Rare mind: If only he knew. My alicorn god form perfecly matches up to his master god form.

Rare mind goes into his alicorn god form.


	906. Chapter 906

Q: Ray: I'm back!

Ray turns into his master god form in a giant tornado of black flames.

Ray: AND I'VE BEEN TRAINING! ULTRA LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!

Rare mind is pelted by attacks from everywhere.

A: Rare mind looks up at the moon and becomes the dragon, but this time he's black. He then turns into his dragon alicorn god form. and then nearly kills Ray. He then walks away in victory.


	907. Chapter 907

Q: Ray: RAGE MODE ACTIVATED. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'LL CRUSH YOU!

Rare mind attacks again but Ray heals and gets back up.

Ray: Regeneration powers, WTF? THIS IS MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK... IN MY MOST POWERFUL FORM! ETERNAL FIRE STORM BREAKER!

A: Rare mind slaps the attack away.

Rare mind: Even though I still have a grudge against you, I'm not going to obliderate you.


	908. Chapter 908

Q: Stargazer: I'm ready.

Stargazer was dressed in a long light blue and white dress.

A: Speedy spark: Wow you look beautiful.


	909. Chapter 909

Q: Stargazer: Thank you. Now let's get going.

Stargazer opens up a portal to hell and goes through it.

A: Speedy spark also goes through it.

Speedy spark: You know, I bet your mom is really nice since she's an angel.


	910. Chapter 910

Q: Aura: Okay.

Aura leaves the cave.

A: A lot of stuff happened that night.


	911. Chapter 911

Q: Stargazer: Um... about that she is-

Stargazer's mom: I TOLD YOU TO MAKE THE FLOWERS BLUE!

She throws the guy all the way to where Stargazer and Speedy spark was.

A: Speedy spark put on his scouter to mesure her anger level.

Speedy spark: It's over 9000! I'm screwed aren't I?


	912. Chapter 912

Q: Aura: Alright boys, today you're going to learn the technique known as aura blade. It's my coolest move.

Sura turns his hand into a blade.

A: Ghost and Spirit try it, but Ghost accidentaly cuts himself, and Spiriy accidentaly sets himself on fire.


	913. Chapter 913

Q: Stargazer: Well yes... now let's go.

A: Stargazer and Speedy spark walk up to Stargazer's mom.

Speedy spark: H-hello. I-I'm Speedy spark, S-Stargazer's husband.


	914. Chapter 914

Q: Aura: How did you catch on fire when this move has nothing to do with fire? Oh well.

Aura grabs a bucket of water and pours it on Spirit.

A: Spirit: Thanks daddy.


	915. Chapter 915

Q: Ray: Where am I?

?: Ray, I want to see your true dark powers.

A hand fills Ray with ultimate power.

Ray: AAAAAHHHH.

A: Rare mind: Why don't you stay down?

Rare mind attacks Ray at full power but it doesn't do s***.


	916. Chapter 916

Q: Stargaer's mom gives Speedy spark a glare.

A: Speedy spark: You're going to kill me aren't you?


	917. Chapter 917

Q: Stargaer's mom: I won't kill you if you can prove that you are worthy to be with my daughter.

A: Speedy spark: Well, I'm the prince of magic, the element of magic, I'm the leader of the new Ginyu force, I had a hand in stopping the epocolyps, and I would give my life to save your daughter.


	918. Chapter 918

Q: Ray uncontolably beats the everliving s*** out of Rare mind.

Ray: PREPARE TO DI-

Ray was sent back into his mind. Then a dark vision of Ray kicks the hand out of the way, and Ray is returned to normal. And Ray was panting.

Ray: Thanks dark Ray

Dark Ray: No problem. Now to take care of this a**.

Dark Ray flies away. And Ray is put back into the real world. He then falls to the ground gasping for air.

Ray: Sorry about that Rare mind, my dark half sealed that thing away so it won't be a problem anymore.

A: Rare mind was on the ground, and very close to death. He extended his hand out.

Rare mind: H-help me.


	919. Chapter 919

Q: Unknown uses curaga.

Unknown: I need to teach you some new moves.

A: Rare mind was still very close to death.


	920. Chapter 920

Q: Ray: Gotcha. HEALING FLAMES!

Green flames surround Rare mind and fully heal him.

A: Rare mind gets back up.

Rare mind: Thanks Ray.

The moon then sets and the sun comes up. Rare mind changes back into his normal state.

Rare mind: Sorry about almost killing you in the beggining of the fight. I can lose control if I go a level past full power super alicorn.


	921. Chapter 921

Back at the hell ball, Speedy spark was terrified at what Stargazer's mom might say.

Speedy spark: I forgot to mention, I just graduated from Yale which is the greatest university in the world, and I'm a doctor. So am I worthy to be with your daughter?


	922. Chapter 922

Q: Ray: Well I guess you don't need to apollogize, because that demon thing inside me did pretty much the same thing to you that your dragon form did to me... It still scares me, and exites me about how strong Ember's going to be. I mean seriously by the age of 6 she's going to be stronger than my master god form and Blaze's master god form combined. If Ember gets a master god form we won't need Silvadic anymore since Ember's going to be OVER 9000! Times stronger than him... So, what about your kid?

A: Rare mind: From what I've heared from his future self he's intensly powerful. And by the way, he told me that infinity Silvadic keeps getting stronger. And that Ember can't match up to his power. By the way, you know that infinity was not responsible for stopping the epocolyps right?


	923. Chapter 923

Q: Aura: Focus your aura to your hands... let it flow, and release it into a blade.

A: Ghost and Spirit do just that.

Ghost: Cool.

Spirit: Wow.


	924. Chapter 924

Q: Unknown yawns.

A: Linda walks up to Unknown.

Linda: Hey Unknown.


	925. Chapter 925

Q: Aura: Good, now slice this boulder.

A: Ghost and Spirit slice the boulder into the shape of a chaos emerald.


	926. Chapter 926

Q: Unknown: Good morning my dear.

Unknown kisses Linda.

A: Linda: Guess what.


	927. Chapter 927

Q: Ray: What epocolyps?

A: Rare mind: The one that Nazo tried to cause.


	928. Chapter 928

Q: Ray: Hey Rare mind. We never had that battle between Celebi and Oribi. GO ORIBI!

A: Rare mind: GO CELEBI! USE PSYCHIC.

Celebi uses her phychic powers to slam Oribi into a mountain.


	929. Chapter 929

Q: Ray: ORIBI, USE NIGHT DAZE!

A: Rare mind: Oh crap! CELEBI USE VINE WHIP!


	930. Chapter 930

Jenny goes up to Aura.

Jenny: Hey, dad. Nao and I are going back to the future. We'll be back in this very moment next time we come back.


	931. Chapter 931

Q: Night daze pushed through the vines an severely dameges Celebi.

Ray: Oribi is a fire/dark type. Your grass type moves will barely do anything and your psychic type moves won't do anything! ORIBI! FINISH THIS WITH BLAST BURN.

A: Celebi faints, and Rare mind gently pick her up.

Rare mind: You did awesome Celebi.


	932. Chapter 932

Q: Aura: Just promise me that you'll be safe.

A: Jenny: I promise.

Nao: And I promise to protect her with my life.

Jenny and Nao go back to the future and instantly come back. Jenny was 6 months pregnant and had a pony tail. Nao was now wearing glasses.

Jenny: Hi dad. Jenny hugged Aura.


	933. Chapter 933

Q: Ray: Nice jod for your fist battle Oribi. Rare mind, Oribi had a double type advantage over Oribi. If neither had an advantage or disadvantage, I think Celebi would have won.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	934. Chapter 934

Q: Aura: Wow... what's with the glasses Nao?

A: Nao: I became near sighted. I was reading a lot of parenting manuals.

Jenny: And yes, I know I'm big. You want to feel?


	935. Chapter 935

Q: Aura: Yeah, that's the problem with most parents, they read too many parenting books and get really worried.

Aura then feels Jenny's stomach.

Aura: Yep, this one is going to be strong.

A: Nao: Thanks for the advice.

Jenny pulls up her shirt to reveal her belly.

Jenny: If you look closely you can see it kicking, and moving around.


	936. Chapter 936

Q: Aura: Wow, that baby really wants to come out.

A: Jenny giggles.

Jenny: I know. It often wakes me up in the middle of the night.

Jenny puts her shirt back down.

Jenny: But it really sucks being pregnant. Look at me, I'm fat.


	937. Chapter 937

Q: Aura: Come on, keep a positive attitiude you're almost there once the baby's out you'll get your body back in shape.

A: Jenny: Okay.

Nao: Besides, I've seen how guys still gawk at you. Even though it pisses me off. You're still sexy.

Jenny hugs Nao.

Jenny: Thanks Nao.

Jenny breaks the hug.

Jenny: Dad, we're going back to the future in a week. Until then we'll be in that cave that Nao decorated.

Nao: So if you need us, you'll know where we are.


	938. Chapter 938

Q: Unknown: What is it? Lay it on me.

A: Linda: I had a pole installed in the room while you were sleeping.

Linda strips down to her underwear and starts to pole dance fore unknown.


	939. Chapter 939

Q: Aura: Okay, I'll see you later.

Aura goes back home.

A: Nao carries Jenny to the cave bridal style.


	940. Chapter 940

Q: Aura gets home and sits down watching Ghost and Spirit play super smash bros brawl.

Aura: You guy enjoying the game.

A: Ghost: Yeah!

Spirit: It's awesome!

They were playing a stamina brawl. Ghost was playing as Ike and Spirit was playing as Snake. There was also zero suit Samus. Ghost beat the CPU and t-baged her.


	941. Chapter 941

Q: Unknown starts to stare at Linda.

Unknown: Yes.

A: Linda had her back turned toward Unknown. He then started to wiggle her butt.


	942. Chapter 942

Q: Unknown gets a slight nose bleed.

Unknown: Oh no.

Unknown covers his nose.

A: Linda: Don't think I didn't see that.

Linda gets on top of unknown and takes of her bra, then her panties.

Linda: You ready?


	943. Chapter 943

Q: Aura: Pass me a controller. I'm joining in the next round.

A: Ghost hands Aura a controller. And in the next round Ghost pwns and t-bags Aura and Spirit.


	944. Chapter 944

Q: Unknown: Sure, it's been a while.

A: Afterwords, both Linda and Unknown were on the bed panting.

Linda: How... was... that...?


	945. Chapter 945

Q: Aura: You play video games like my brother, except for the t-bagging. Who taught you to do that?

A: Ghost: Nao.

Spirit: I chose to learn by myself.


	946. Chapter 946

Q: Unknown: That... was... just... like the first time. I... just hope... that... Nia and Xavier... don't see us... like this.

A: Linda: Don't worry.


	947. Chapter 947

Q: Stargazer's mom: Sorry but no.

She walks away.

A: Speedy spark sadly sighs.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, when your mom kills me, remember, whether I'm dead or alive, I'll always love you.

Speedy spark touches his horn to Stargazer's


	948. Chapter 948

Q: Aura: Nao taught you that? Don't do that to other guys or you could make them mad enouph to break the game.

A: Ghost: Okay.


	949. Chapter 949

Q: Unknown wipes his fore head.

Unknown: You're right Linda.

Unknown kisses Linda.

A: Linda kisses back.


	950. Chapter 950

Q: Unknown: We might want to get this cleaned up just in case.

A: Linda: Okay.

They both clean up the mess.


	951. Chapter 951

Q: Unknown: Is there anything else you want to do?

A: Linda: I want to eat, I'm hungry.


	952. Chapter 952

Q: Aura: Okay next round.

Video game: Lucario.

Aura: Okay, choose your characters.

A: Ghost chooses Sonic and Spirit chooses Kirby.


	953. Chapter 953

Q: Unknown: Kay, Subway.

A: Linda nods. She then gets dressed.


	954. Chapter 954

Q: Map: Spear pillar Ready fight.

A: After the fight the door bell rang.


	955. Chapter 955

Q: Unknown: Should we bring the kids? Speaking of which, where are they

A: Meanwile, Nia and Mind apple were sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sun set. They looked at each other dremily and moved in for their first kiss. But Xavier kicked Mind apple off the cliff before he could kiss Nia.


	956. Chapter 956

Q: Aura: Huh? I wonder who that could be?

Aura opens the door.

A: The ones at the door were Jenny and Nao.

Jenny: Hi dad. May we join you for dinner?

Nao: We brought Subway.


	957. Chapter 957

Q: Unknow: That's my boy! Now let's go.

A: Just then, Mind apple flies back up and throws Xavier off the cliff. A loud splat was heard.


	958. Chapter 958

Q: Aura: Uh sure. Aurora, dinner time. We're having Subway.

A: Aurora came in and she was really happy to see Jenny, but less than happy to see Nao. When they finished eating Nao tried having a friendly conversation with Aurora, but Aurora started to try and kill him.


	959. Chapter 959

Q: Unknown: A splat? Pfft. He's not weak like that. Remember. he fell from the atmosphere. Imma go check on him.

A: Xavier: I'm fine! I landed on an apple pie. But I think I broke my butt.


	960. Chapter 960

Q: Aura holds Aurora back.

Aura: Aurora, what's gotten into you?!

A: Aurora: HE KNOCKED UP OUR DAUGHTER!


	961. Chapter 961

Q: Unknown: Can you heal that Linda?

A: Xavier: Wait... it's not broken!


	962. Chapter 962

Q: Yes but, their about to have their first baby so just be happy for them and relax okay... relax

A: Aurora calm s down.

Aurora: Fine.


	963. Chapter 963

Q: Oh by the way, besides what did you go name the others? I kind of left to go save Rare mind.

A: Jenny: Pardon? I didn't understand that.


	964. Chapter 964

Q: Aura: Your other siblings? You said you were the oldest quadruplet. I didn't get to know the names of the others.

A: Jenny: Oh, second oldest is Terry, second youngest is Cameron, and the youngest is Tina.


	965. Chapter 965

Q: Xavier: Alright, race you Nia.

Xavier runs toward Subway.

Nia: Hey how come you get a head start?

Nia chases xavier.

A: Mind apple slowly backs away making sure he dosen't attract unknowns attention.


	966. Chapter 966

Q: Aura: Okay.

A: Nao: Wow, you got a big family.


	967. Chapter 967

Q: Unknown points backwards without looking.

Unknown: You.

Unknown sighs.

Unknown: I don't know how you did it but you got to her.

Unknown puts his hand on his face.

Unknown: How am I going to tell this to Phyro?

A: Mind apple: All I did was take her out out for ice cream and it escalated from there.


	968. Chapter 968

Q: Unknown: You don't understand. He's been her friend since they were 5, he helped her through the strider program, sparred with her, and almost got himself killed in both processes, I'm pretty sure he feels/felt the same way.

A: Mind apple starts to tear up.

Mind apple: Fine!

Mind apple grabs his horn.

Mind apple: I just wanted to find love.


	969. Chapter 969

Q: Aura chuckles.

Aura: Well don't get any Ideas. We're only letting you have one.

A: Darkpie taps at the window.


	970. Chapter 970

Q: Unknown: Hold it! Me and my BSF are still dicussing this.

A: Mind apple keeps his hand on his horn.


	971. Chapter 971

Q: Aura: Darkpie?

Aura opens the window.

Aura: What are you doing?

A: Darkpie: MARRIGE BETWEEN A POKEMON AND SIMETHING ELSE IS NOW LEGAL!


	972. Chapter 972

Q: Unknown: Sombody's going to be heartbroken.

A: Mind apple: I'm in love with Nia. Please let me be with her.


	973. Chapter 973

Q: Aura: You're joking, and why don't you come through the front door?

A: I'm not joking Celestia was high on mushrooms, and I'm just wierd.


	974. Chapter 974

Q: Arceus: Not anymore. After Ray and Mewtwo beat the s*** out of me, I made it legal to marry a pokemon if the pokemon wants to.

A: Nao: Well then. Aura, Aurora, may I marry your daughter?


	975. Chapter 975

Q: Unknown: Yes, I said yes. Don't... DON'T...let me down.

A: Mind apple: Thank you.


	976. Chapter 976

Q: Aura: I guess so. How about you Aurora.

A: Aurora: ... I guess.


	977. Chapter 977

Q: Ray: Hey, Rare mind. There was an incedent with troll Broly. Now Enber's 8 years old. I trained her and she beat the s*** out of me without even trying. So I was hoping you could spar with her.

Ember: What? This guy doesn't look that strong.

Ray: Oh he is. He managed to match my master god form.

A: Rare mind turns into his dragon alicorn god form.

Rare mind: You ready Ember?


	978. Chapter 978

Q: Aura: So you have our permission.

A: Nao: Awesome.

Jenny: Our baby will have parents who are married.


	979. Chapter 979

Q: Ember: Ready.

Ember freezes time for 10 hours and attacks Rare mind non-stop now for my finisher, FLAMING CHAOS BLAST.

A: Rare mind was almosr completely unscathed.

Rare mind: Now feel real power.

Rare mind punches Ember into a mountain and then punched her in the gut repeatedly.


	980. Chapter 980

Q: Aura: Yeah, and Nao, aren't you forgetting something?

A: Nao: Oh yeah.

Nao gets on one knee.

Nao: Jenny, will you marry me?

Jenny: YES!

They then go back to the future and instantly com back. Nao and Jenny's child was born and Nao was 4 months pregnant.

Nao: Before you ask, we did some rule 63 crap.


	981. Chapter 981

Q: Ember: Nice job attacking a fake, idiot. Remember when my dad said I'm going to be stronger than my mom and dad at fuul power combined? While I was at the age of only 6? Well he was right.

Rare mind then falls to the ground in pain unable to move.

Ember: He he. Pressure points

A: Rare mind: H-have mercy.


	982. Chapter 982

Q: Aura face palms.

Aura: Really?

A: Nao communicates with Aura mentally.

Nao: I'm not really pregnant. I'm just playing an elaborate prank on Jenny.


	983. Chapter 983

Q: Ray: That's enouph!

Ember fully heals Rare mind.

Ember: This is bo-

A: Rare mind knees Ember as hard as he can and ember drops to her knees and then falls to the ground.

(The real Ember, got it?)


	984. Chapter 984

Q: Ember gets back up without a scratch.

Ember: Wow, you're so weak that you need cheap shot to land a hit on me? Wow you're weak.

A: Rare mind: I'LL KILL YOU!

Rare mind is punched in the face by future Rare mind.

Future Rare mind: Get out of here.


	985. Chapter 985

Q: Aura: If she's anything like me... you better run.

A: Nao uses magic to shrink his stomach size back to normal and flies away.

Jenny: Thank goodness that prank is over. By the way, I wanted to ask you and mom if you guys would like to attend mine and Nao's wedding?


	986. Chapter 986

Q: Aura: Of couse. Aurora, are you coming?

A: Aurora: Okay... Nao better not try anything funny!


	987. Chapter 987

Q: Aura: So, when's the wedding!

A: Jenny: A long ways away.

Jenny pulls them into the future a long ways away.

Jenny: Now it's tomarrow.


	988. Chapter 988

Q: Ray: What the hell is wrong with you Rare Mind?!

Ember: It doesn't matter. I'll mop the floor with this loser in 10 seconds flat.

A: Future Rare mind pulls them both away. He was also crying.

Future Rare mind: I'm so sorry. This is a form that I tried to stop myself from reaching. The legendary dragon alicorn god. He will destroy you as soon as he looks at you. Only I can snap him out of it. And this was because you kept pushing him to this Ember. Unless he is calmed down, he'll destroy the whole planet.


	989. Chapter 989

Q: Ember: If he can destroy something by looking at it, then we need something to beat it in a staring contest. I SUMMON WEEGEE!

A: Future Rare mind: That's not what I meant!

Future rare mind goes up to Rare mind.

Future Rare mind: Hey buddy, could you please calm down? I promise Ember won't pick on you any more.

Rare mind calms down and sees the destruction that he caused. He then starts to cry.

Rare mind: I'm so sorry.


	990. Chapter 990

I need to go to class.


	991. Chapter 991

Okay, I'm back for a little bit.


	992. Chapter 992

Q: Ember: What is it with this guy? Call him a fag and he threarens to kill himself. Piss him off and he turns into a giant dragon and tries to destroy the world. Rare mind, you really need to control your emotions. Then we'll fight again.

Ray: Ember, where did you learn the word fag?

Ember: I learned it from the same guy who turned me from an infant to an 8 year old.

A:Rare mind: Sorry, I was bullied a lot when I was a kid. Plus in this form, it's hard for me to control myself. But you have to admit, my voice is sexy in this form.

Celebi: It's very sexy.

Rare mind: Thanks.


	993. Chapter 993

Q: Ray: I suggest trying to meditate. It worked for me when my darker half was being an a**.

Ember: Is there ANYONE strong enouph to fight me? Rare mind, you know anybody that fits the description?

A:Rare mind puts on some saiyan armour and a scouter. He takes out a communicator.

Rare mind: Dragon to leader, I jeed the team.

The rest of the Ginyu force shows up.

(Music: Take the stage Hinyu force rules japaneseshort version)

Darkpie: DARKPIE!

Darkshy: DARKSHY!

Nora: NORA!

Rarw mind: RARE MIND!

Speedy spark: SPEEDY SPARK!

Ginyu force: TOKU SENTEI! TOKU SENTEI! TOKU SENTEI! TOKU SENTEI!


	994. Chapter 994

Q: Ember: 5 on 1? this seems too easy.

Ember snaps her fingers and the Ginyu force are all sprawled accross the ground.

A: Rare mind: PLEASE DON'T KILL KE! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY CHILD HATCH YET!


	995. Chapter 995

Q: Unknown: Mabye I should step in here.

A: Rare mind: Please help.


	996. Chapter 996

Q: Ember: Who ever siad anything about killing? I don't do that kind of stuff. I think you might have a few screws loose.

A: Rare mind: Thank goodness.


	997. Chapter 997

Q: Ember: I'm nany things, like awesome unbeatable, intellegent, hot-

A: Rare mind: Too much information. I don't want people to think of me as a pedophile. And by the way, you're really lucky. Nobody's ever picked on you, where as I was pickedbon every day. Plus at least you weren't raped by one of your parents! I was. I can still feel it. It was horrible!


	998. Chapter 998

Q: Ember: Being raped by your own parent?

Ember shivers.

Ember: Yeah, that's not something on my to-do list of my life time. But then again I always beat them both when they're in their most powerful forms. And in my normal form they couldn't do it anyways.

Ray: What makes you think I WANT to.

Ember: I've heared of heat season. Mom probably has it bad.

A: Rare mind: Don't worry. Your mom might rape your dad but not you, you're the same gender she is. Okay, I think I'm ready to fight. Just no name calling. That's what makes me go all raging with power.


	999. Chapter 999

Q: Ember: Alright, and this time I won't even use chaos control. Oh and by the way, my normal form is 30x stronger than both of my parents master god forms combined. So what would you do if I told you I had a super form?

A: Rare mind: Yolo. I've been training with the kais.

Rare mind charges up a ton of energy in his fis and nails Ember in the gut hard enough to make her cough up blood.


	1000. Chapter 1000

Q: Aura: I just wanted to ask you if you're coming to my daughters wedding... am I interupting a fight

A: Rare mind: Yeah I'm coming. It's also my son's wedding.


	1001. Chapter 1001

Q: Aura: I should stay and watch just in case things get out of hand.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	1002. Chapter 1002

Q: Ember spits out a huge glob of blood.

Ember: ... Is that normal? Whatever. SUPER FORM! In this form I am 30,000x stonger than my parents master god form combined. Bring it on!

A: Rare mind: Awesome. Rare mind goes into his ultra alicorn form, he then punches Ember in the face and knockes her down. She falls right on her butt. He then grabs her legs and starts to slam her on the ground repeatedly.


	1003. Chapter 1003

Q: Ember gets up without a scratch.

Ember: Is that all you got? This is real power. FIRE SUSANO!

A giant version of Ember made entirely of white flames appears.

I wouldn't attack this thing directly unless you like having your limbs burned off.

A: Rare mind douces it and puts it out.

Rare mind: How's that.

Rare mind turned into his ultimat alicorn form and grabbed Ember's neck and chocked her until she passed out.


	1004. Chapter 1004

Q: Ember is so angry that her anger is warping the fabric of time and space.

Enber: I'LL CRUSH YOU! UNIVERSE DESTROYER FORM!

Ray: I don't like the sound of that.

Ember: BURN IN HELL! IMMORTAL SUSANO!

A GIANT VERSION OF UNIVERSE DESTROYER EMBER MAKING THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE WARP EVEN MORE APPEARED.

Ember: BURN FOR ETERNITY! CHAOS BLAST!

A: Rare mind was standing there, ready to take it like a man.

Rare mind: So this is how it ends?


	1005. Chapter 1005

Q: Aura pushes Rare mind out of the way.

Aura: Nope. I'm taking the hit for you.

A: Rare mind: AAAAAUUUURRRAAAAAA!


	1006. Chapter 1006

Q: Ember: !

Ember falls to the ground, and in her normal form. Ray walks over to her and picks her up.

Ray: Well she's a lot stronger than me. That's all I can say. She just can't hold her stronger forms that long. Nice job for your first battle Ember. Hey, Rare mind, I'm going to go to an old friend of mine, who happens to be the strongest in the universe, for training Ember, you can come along if you want, there's no time there so you won't miss anything.

A: Rare mind: Sure.


	1007. Chapter 1007

Aura: But be sure to teach her how to control her anger.

I will not be answering anymore questions tonight.


	1008. Chapter 1008

I'm back.

Ray: Alright then, CHAOS CONTROL!

(Far outside the universe)

?: I am the universal guardian speak to me what you wa-

Ray: Hey Nova.

Nova: Ray, is that you?

Ray: This is Rare mind, he's a friend of mine, and this is Ember, she's my daughter. She's a real powerhouse, but doesn't know how to control her powers or transform into her final form, so we came here to train under you.

Nova: So you finally realized how much you need me? Very well. Let the training begin!

10 Years but litteraly no time later:

They were a lot stronger.

A: Rare mind was in his legendary dragon alicorn god form which he had learned to control.

Rare mind: Cool huh?


	1009. Chapter 1009

Q: Ember: Yeah, but not as cool as this. I finally got a Master God Form. I wonder what would happen if I used the Immortal Susano in Master God Form... Well then let's see. MASTER GOD FORM! IMMORTAL SUSANO!

Ember turns into a giant version of herself, with wings and a halo, and entirely made of white flames

Ember: Whoa... THIS IS AWESOME! 

A: Rare mind: Well I'm still a legendary dragon alicorn, plus I'm more powerful than you.


	1010. Chapter 1010

Q: Ember: Exept your not. Do you think that I was just slacking off the entire time while we were training with Nova? No. I was about to beat you in our last battle when I wasn't even in my strongest form. Now i'm 10,000x stronger now AND in Master God Form combined with the Immortal Susano. The name IMMORTAL Susano would give someone the thought that i'm immortal in this form. Immortality beats anything.

A: Rare mind: Well I wasn't in my legendary dragon alicorn form! You see these blank eyes?! They're filled with pure power!


	1011. Chapter 1011

Q: Aura: -_-ll Will you two just fight and get it over with?

A: Rare mind: Yeah, let's fight!


	1012. Chapter 1012

Q: Ember: Fine by me, but how do you expect to beat something that's invincible?

A: Rare mind: I'm invincible too, and everything has a weak point.


	1013. Chapter 1013

Yo, Stargazer, where are you? We need to get Stargazer and Speedy spark throung the hell ball. Plus if you remember correctly, Stagazer's mom was going to kill Speedy spark.


	1014. Chapter 1014

Q: Ember: Not every thing has a weak point. Like Silvadic. He... they whatever. He/they don't have a weakness.

A: Rare mind: Then we'll solve this with a rap battle!


	1015. Chapter 1015

Q: Stargazer: Don't worry, I'll go talk to my mom.

Stargazer goes to find her mom.

Stocking: Hey Speedy, what's up?

A: Speedy spark: Well, Stargazer's mom wants to kill me. That's what's up.


	1016. Chapter 1016

Q: Ember: I have a better idea. How about a POKEMON BATTLE?!

A: Rare mind: There have been enough pokemon battles. TIME FOR A RAP BATTLE!


	1017. Chapter 1017

Q: Stocking: Oh... well Stargazer's mom is a little worried that she lost her fist kid, she doesn't want to loose her second.

A: Speedy spark: I would kill myself if it meant saving Stargazer.


	1018. Chapter 1018

Q: Stargazer was with her mom.

Stargazer: Please mom, you have to believe me. Speed's a good guy.

Stargazer's mom: No, I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with your sister.

A: Just then a giant monster came in, it saw Stargazer's mom and headed straight for her. Just then, Speedy spark killed the monster with one punch.


	1019. Chapter 1019

Q: Ember: I can't rap thoug... POKEMON BATTLE!

A: Rate mind: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	1020. Chapter 1020

Q: Aura: Just give Rare mind his rap battle, and I'll give you your pokkemon battle.

A: Rare mind: How about that Ember or Ray? Hint hint.


	1021. Chapter 1021

Q: Ember: Quit your whining, you're twice my age, you're supposed to be the mature one. SO GET READY FOR A POKEMON BATTLE!

A: Rare mind: Fine, Jirachi, I wish I was my actual age.

Jirachi turns Rare mind into a 5 year old.

Rare mind: See, this is my actual age.


	1022. Chapter 1022

Q: Aura: Okay, call your pokemon.

A: Rare mind: GO LUGIA!


	1023. Chapter 1023

Q: Ember: Well since you're a wimp-

A: Rare mind: I'M NOT A WIMP! I SENT OUT LUGIA!


	1024. Chapter 1024

Q: Aura: Do you have any pokemon besides Oribi?

A: Rare mind: Yeah, I want to face a different pokemon.


	1025. Chapter 1025

Q: Ember: Um, Oribi's my pokemon. You have Celebi, but Oribi's not my only pokemon. GO YVETAL USE OBLIVION WING!

A: Rare mind face palms. I said I wanted to FACE a pokemon other than Oribi. LUGIA USE SCREECH!


	1026. Chapter 1026

Q: Aura: COVER YOUR EARS!

Aura cpvers his ears.

A: Rare mind does as well.


	1027. Chapter 1027

Q: Ember: YVETAL! COMBIME DARK PULSE WITH OBLIVION WING!

Lugia faints.

A: Rare mind: GO DARKRAI! COMBINE DARK PULSE WITH DOUBLE TEAM!

Yvetal faints.


	1028. Chapter 1028

Speedy spark goes up to Stargazer's mom.

Speedy spark: Are you okay?

Please keep responding Stargazer, if you stop respondin, I'll eventually have to discontinue White and purple love.


	1029. Chapter 1029

Q: Ember: GO XERNEAS! USE GEOMANCY!

Xernias' s sp, defence, and speed are risen.

Ember: Now, USE MOONBLAST!

Darkrai faints.

Ember: You're going to have a hard time beating this guy, he's a sweeper.

A: Rare mind: GO JIRACHI! I WISH XERNIAS WOULD FAINT!

Xernias faints.


	1030. Chapter 1030

Q: Ember: HEY NO FAIR! Yvetal is the pokemon of death, so I could have just told him to kill your pokemon, but if we're cheating, then I know the perfect cheat. GO ARCHEUS, BANISH ALL OF RARE MIND'S TEAM TO THE DISTORTION WORLD!

A: Rare mind and his team was sent to the distortion world.


	1031. Chapter 1031

Q: Ember: When you ard no longer a cheater you may come out. Until then, Imma go play Sonic lost world.

A: Rare mind: BUT I DON'T KNOW THE RULES OF POKEMON!

Rare mind sits down and starts to cry.


	1032. Chapter 1032

Rare mind: PLEASE BRING ME BACK! I CAN LEARN THE RULES OF POKEMON!


	1033. Chapter 1033

Q: Ember: Unbanish them Archeus, I don't care how they nattle as long as they don't cheat. The only thing you can do is order moves, you can't just throw out Jirachi and say I wish my opponent's team would faint. If I could do that, I would have asked daddy for a Jirachi a long time ago. You already know about typing pokemon right? I can't belive you don't know about fairy pokemon. Fairy pokemon are weak against steel and poison pokemon, but are strong against fighting, dragon, and dark pokemon. Dragon doesn't affect fairy at all.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	1034. Chapter 1034

Q: Ember: ANSWER ME OR I'LL BANISH YOU!

A: Rare mind starts to cry.

Rare mind: Please don't banish me again, I'll be good! Please!


	1035. Chapter 1035

Q: Ember sorry, that last review about me banishing you was because it was over an hour since you replied back.

A: Rare mind dries his eyes.

Rare mind: So you're not going to banish me again?


	1036. Chapter 1036

Q: Ember: Nope, now to look up p***, whatever that is, troll Broly won't stop bothering me about it.

A: Rare mind: Jirachi, I wish I was 16 again.

Rare mind becomes 16.

Rare mind: Okay, don't tell anybody about anything that happened.


	1037. Chapter 1037

Q: Ember: I have just witnessed P.O.R.N. kill troll Broly for me okay? I'm going to have a siezure on the ground until then.

A: Rare mind teleports away and returns with troll Broly's head.


	1038. Chapter 1038

Q: Ember gets off the ground, dizzily.

Ember: Ugghh seizures are NOT FUN. Thanks for getting rid of him. Now-

Ember hurls.

Ember: Sorry about that. Now, im gonna go play SSBB To try to forget this whole thing. Wanna come?

A: Rare mind: Sure.


	1039. Chapter 1039

Q: Stargazer's mom: Yes I'm fine  
Stargazer: Good job speedy.

Stargazer kisses Speedy spark.

A: Speedy spark goes up to Stargazer's mom.

Speedy spark: Okay, do your worst.

Speedy spark cringes in fear.


End file.
